Crimson Moon
by NextHeaven
Summary: Reith knows something but even she's scared to find out what it is. Meanwhile, Calintz is struggling with issues of his own. And what will Azel do when he finds out Calintz's secret? Violence, Language and Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I am not a game developer, I am not a genius, and I certainly do not own MagnaCarta: Tears of Blood. But, I did write this story :)

**Chapter 1**

He had been foolish. Stabbing his sword into the bridge hadn't been the best of ideas because the next thing he'd known was that the bridge had collapsed, taking him with it. He had heard Azel frantically screeching like a kid who'd had his toy taken away.

That boy really got on his nerves.

Wherever he went, Azel would follow him – it was just relentless. He always marvelled at anything he said, was excited beyond exaggeration at any hint of praise, always stood up for him, Calintz just could not get away from the boy. He wondered what Azel was doing now that he wasn't there. He could imagine his lost face, trying to work out the best course of action. Ah, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him, after all, he had saved the boy's life. He knew Azel had been abandoned by his parents and left to fend for himself in a wilderness crawling with monsters. Why they had abandoned him, Azel would not say, Calintz thought that perhaps he didn't even know himself. People do things that are evil and without purpose, it was common and throughout the years he'd learned not to be surprised by it. It was life, it was human nature, it was the way the way the worlded worked: cruel, harsh and unequal.

He realised there was a splitting pain, all the way from his down his spine, like barbed electricity wound him in a burning vice. What had happened? Oh, yeah, he'd fallen of that damn bridge. _Must have broken something…hope it's not too serious…_His eyes shot open as his body convulsed with pain. He screamed out, his voice echoing. This was bad. It was just when he thought he'd pass out again, that a small, nimble hand fell over his chest. A moment later a soothing, green light radiated around it, consuming his body like a cool moonlit stream. His pain began to fade until it was only a memory. He looked up into two deep brown eyes, staring at him worriedly. _A girl…?_ He immediately sat bolt upright.

He was in some sort of underground cavern, a girl in an ornate yellow dress that looked much like a flower, knelt before him, her hands clasped together at her chest. For a moment he couldn'tsay anything, it was as if his voice had frozen in his throat. Heknew immediatly she wasn't from around here. Her eye's, big and desperate, told so many things, so many things that just didn't have a name.She had saved his life, healed him.Wasn't it only priestesses of Amabat who had that power? She didn't look like a priestess. She was...different...He stared at her for what seemed like years before his voice finally thawed and was able to flow again.

"You…healed me…who are you?" he asked. She broke into a wide smile but said nothing.

"You're a priestess of Amabat?" he tried. She looked confused, uncertain. And yet, he could see a sadness there although it was masked very well.

"I'm Reith?"

"That you're name?"

"It's the only name I have. I don't know what happened…I found myself here, then I found you and you were injured…so I healed you…" Calintz raised an eyebrow. What kind of a situation was this? Did this women really not know who she was? How was he ever to know if even she did not?

"So you're not from Amabat? Remie maybe?"

"Amabat? Remie? I don't know these places…I'm sorry," She frowned, looking up at him pleadingly. He sighed and got to his feet, holding out his hand to help her up.

"So you really have lost you're memory, huh? Well…it seems you can heal which is normally only a skill priestesses posses," He waited for a response but none came, she just continued to stare at him like a lost child.

"Since you saved my life, the least I can do is escort you to the Great Temple, maybe they have a missing priestess. If your memory does not return I'm sure they'll know a way to cure amnesia anyway,"

"Well, alright!"

They made their way through the cave system. Reith seemed amazed at her surroundings, as if she'd never seen the hanging stalactites, the huge rounded stalagmites or the flow of underground streams before. It was like someone who had just been born, immediately bombarded with new sights, sounds, information and people. She walked close to Calintz's side, looking up at him every now and then. He found himself becoming uneasy in her presence, finding it hard to believe that she depended upon him so much. And yet, there was a part of him who craved that responsibility...he'd never had anyone to protect before.

Out of darkness of the cave two figures loomed. Calintz stopped, putting up a hand to halt Reith behind him. It was evident from the thick armour and long, red flowing cloaks, that they were Blast Worms. But what were they doing down here?

"Oh, are you lost too?" Reith said, offering a friendly smile.

"We finally found her!" one of the Blast Worms said.

"Reith, they're enemies!"

"Huh?" Before he could say anymore, the Blast Worms attacked. He drew his sword in an instant, blocking a devastating blow. He slashed at the weakness in their armour, breaking their guard in an instant. They roared as they swung their massive swords in unison. Calintz feinted out of the way, swinging his sword in an upwards arch to catch the first beneath the chin. He heard the sound of blood bubbling in the Blast Worm's throat, then it fell, motionless to the ground. Reith whispered a few words and a the second blast worm was bombarded by a block of sparkling ice before it shattered into a million slicing shards. The second Blast Worm fell. Reith stared in shock at what she'd just done, kneeling down to cast a healing spell. Calintz grabbed her shoulder.

"No! I said they're our enemies! Don't you get it?" She looked up at him.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"Come on, we have to hurry or you can bet they'll be more of them coming." He took her hand and led her away from the site of carnage. She glanced back until they were out of site. Calintz sighed, this was obviously going to be a long journey.

They were making their way through the valley of Lester. Calintz couldn't wait to reach the town and stock up on equipment and get some much needed rest. He noticed for the umpteenth time that Reith wasn't by his side. Again, she was staring into the water that ran along the side of every island and bridge.

"Calintz, look at that!" He sighed wearily and walked over to where she was kneeling. A fish of all things this time had caught her eye, and a pretty normal one at that.

"You've never even seen a fish before?" he said in disbelief.

"No…isn't it beautiful? Look at the way it's scales shimmer from the sun," Calintz hadn't actually ever really looked at his surroundings much. Hadn't noticed the detail, he took it all for granted. The way in which Reith seemed amazed, startled him. He reckoned everyone must be like that at some point – probably when they'd just been born. Everything must seem magical somehow. At that point he enviedher– she could see beauty in even the smallest, most insignificant things. Beauty had longsince died in his life, what would it be like to marvel at the way the wind moved the trees, the way the birds flew, the fishes swam?She looked up at him again, smiling like a child.

"Calintz, you look sad?"

"Do I? I've always thought it was just my face," he attempted to smile. It seemed to satisfy her for the moment and she got to her feet and continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They reached Lester by sundown. The sky was deep crimson and long shadows crawled behind the buildings and stalls. Merchants were packing up for the day, calling to each other and boasting about how much they'd sold. Various Alliance soldiers leant against the buildings, some dozing off, others talking to locals. Reith ran over to a stall selling a variety of exotic fruit and grabbed up a pineapple. The merchant, took it the wrong way by the look on his face and was about to grab it off her but Calintz intervened.

"Stop! She doesn't know what she's doing. Reith, put it down!" The girl looked startled, her eyes wide in fear at the sound of a raised voice. She dropped the pineapple hastily backing away.

"I…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she muttered and ran off. _Dammit! Where's she going now? Can't she leave anything alone? _

"Oi! You'll have to buy that now!" the merchant said as Calintz was about to walk away. He cursed under his breath, the woman was more trouble than he'd anticipated. He reluctantly fished out some Sid and handed it to the angry merchant.

"You ought to keep her on a leash y'know," the merchant said. Calintz turned and gave him a piercing stare.

"And who asked for you're opinion?" he said acidly. The merchant raised his hands defensively. Calintz sighed, it really wasn't worth the bother.

Calintz found Reith on the outskirts of town. She sat with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees and didn't look up when he approached. He knelt down beside her and held the pineapple out in front of her.

"Calintz…"

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," he said. She took the pineapple and began to roll it around in her hands.

"I just…find it hard to believe that you don't remember anything…"

"I'm sorry, Calintz…I wish I could be of more use," She looked up at him, her eyes pleading again.

"Do you hate me?" she asked gingerly. How could he hate her? What was there to hate?

"No, I don't hate you, Reith…I just…"

"Calintz?"

"Never mind...C'mon, let's head to the inn, the other's should be there by now." He got to his feet and helped her up. She smiled at him and that smile seemed to sooth all his exasperation, he smiled back.

Eonis, Haren, Azel and Chris were waiting in the small lounge of Lester Inn. Azel jumped to his feet when he saw Calintz approaching, running up and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Captain! I was so worried! We thought you were dead!" Calintz pried the black haired boy of him and took a seat.

"Thank goodness you're alright, we were worried," Eonis said.

"Ah, and what a bonus! You come back with a lovely chic by your side, new girlfriend already?" Of course Chris would have to say something like that. As if Calintz had even had many girlfriends, the guy never knew when to shut up.

"Whatever…This is Reith, she saved me after the bridge collapsed,"

"Thank you so much Mss Reith for saving the Captain! I don't know what we'd do without him," Azel said, a huge smile spread across his ever surprised face.

"I promised I would escort Reith to Amabat as a token of my gratitude,"

"Ah, not another delay!" Haren interrupted.

"Haren!" Eonis sent him a withering glance.

"Look, can't she find her own way to Amabat? She's a grown woman for Christ's sake!" This was what normally got them into trouble – Haren and his ever persistent urge to get into an argument. Sometimes Calintz wondered if there was anything between those two ears of his. Reith went over and stood in front of Haren, smiling.

"I'm Reith!" she said.

"Whatever,"

"I'm Reith!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm Reith!"

"Alright, alright, I'm not deaf! The name's Haren…" Haren gave Calintz a quizzical look.

"She's lost her memory – doesn't know who she is, where she came from, anything. She can use blue magic so I thought she might be a priestess, that's why I'm taking her to Amabat,"

"I see…Well they might know something," Eonis said.

"Travelling with a lovely lady is always welcomed!" Chris winked at Reith. Eonis gave him a stare that could shatter steel.

"Ah…I meant two lovely ladies…hehe…"

They had finally retired for the night after a hearty supper that the Innkeepers wife had provided. Unfortunately, being a small town the inn didn't have many rooms and everyone had to share. Eonis promised to look after Reith, Chris and Haren had grudgingly agreed to share and Calintz was once again stuck with Azel who had insisted onpairing with him.

Calintz stripped off his top, keeping his lower garment on for modesty and slipped into bed. He was glad to feel the warmth and weight of bedcovers pressing down on him. He closed his eyes, feeling fatigue overcome him.

"Captain!" His eyes shot open. Azel had come back form the bathroom. _Great…_ "What do you think of Reith?" Azel asked as he undressed. Calintz sighed, must he say?

"Does it matter?" he said dismissively.Azel looked at him questioningly.

"Well…I was just wondering, y'know? Chris seems to like her,"

"Chris likes anything that has breasts, Azel,"

"Oh, don't say that, Captain, I doubt he's that shallow,"

"You'd be surprised…"

Azel stripped down to his underwear and got into bed. He lay on his back for a while staring at the ceiling. Calintz turned onto his side, closing his eyes again.

There were many thoughts that came into his head, swimming, twisting, turning, transforming. His memories were like a maze, a maze he couldn't find the centre of. He knew if he found the centre, he'd find something else, something he wanted to know but at the same time was afraid of. Reith wasn't the only one who didn't know who she was. Calintz had battled his thoughts for years, the truth was, he didn't know who he really was. He didn't know who his mother was, who his father was, evenof his name was really Calintz. Seeing Reith so desperate to find out who she was, kind of made him feel guilty. Shouldn't he be looking for his parents? Or at least trying to find out about them?

"Captain?" Azel broke the silence again.

"What is it this time?"

"Think I'll ever be as good as you?"

"Maybe…it depends on you,"

"That's what you always say,"

"Then why do you always ask the same question?"

"I…I don't know…"

"I'd like to sleep now, Azel,"

"Oh, of course! I'm sorry." Finally, Calintz thought. Azel was always so damn

full of energy, it never seemed to be depleted. Just because he wasn't tired yet, didn't mean to say that everyone else should be awake too. It irritated Calintz, in fact, a lot of thing irritated him.

_He saw his best friend's face disappear as he ran into the wood. _

"_Hugo!" he called. The boy glanced back at him but continued on. Now he was alone, alone to try and fight it all himself. He wasn't going to back down, no way. He ran towards the burning village of Fuget. Everything was destroyed – the training grounds, the dormitories, the main hall…it was all falling apart before his eyes. Suddenly he was grabbed and thrown to the ground. A man stood before him, half Yason. He was tall, with piercing eyes and long black hair. _

"_Why!" Calintz shouted. There was something within those eyes…they seemed to stare right into his soul. _

"_Why! Why!" Calintz screamed. The man held his sword at the boy's throat, poised for it's deadly strike. Calintz didn't move, he couldn't. He waited for his death…but it never came. The man turned away, lowering his sword. He stood there for a moment, Calintz could not see his face._

"_Let's get going, Lura!" there was a shout from the burning building where another, white haired Yason stood with a wicked grin upon his face._

"_We're done with this joke of a place!" he spat. The tall, dark haired man looked down at Calintz, then turned._

"_I'm sorry…" he whispered before running off into the forest._

Calintz's eyes shot wide open. He frantically squirmed, thrashing his arms.

"Captain! Captain! Wake up!" Two strong arms gripped him as he came to his senses. He could feel the sweat making the bed sheets stick to him like plaster.

Another nightmare.

He tried to calm his breathing, it wasn't real anymore, it was all in the past. If he could just keep saying that to himself...

"Captain, are you alright? Please say something," He looked up at Azel's concerned face.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Another bad dream?" Calintz nodded.

"You were talking...It sounded horrible…"

"It's over now,"

"Y'know, I'm here to listen if you need me?" His fingers found Calintz's hand and he squeezed it, smiling at him.

"You're always so distant, I'd want to do anything I could to help…you know, I do care about you,"

Calintz raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, after all, you saved me. I wouldn't be the person I am today if it wasn't for you, Captain! I owe you,"Hemanaged a smile

"….Thank you, Azel," The dark haired boy beamed at him.

"Don't worry about me and get some sleep or you'll be a wreck tomorrow," Calintz said. Azel looked slightly disappointed but made his way back to his own bed nevertheless.

"You're right, look at the time! G'night, Captain!"

"Night…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She had had a dreamless night, tossing and turning with thoughts. She had wanted to cry, but managed to stifle it. Eonis seemed to be sleeping so soundly, it would be cruel to wake her. But still, Reith longed for someone to speak to, and for some reason that person was Calintz. She didn't feel embarrassed with him like she did with the others, perhaps she shared some bond since she'd saved him. He always looked so depressed, and how she wished to know what caused his discontent. But of course, he never seemed to give anything away.

She was scared.

She felt alone in this alien world, a stranger, a burden. She kept doing things wrong and Calintz would get angry at her – that was the last thing she wanted. What if he began to hate her and left her behind? She erased the thoughts from her mind before they took over. The sun was rising, a cold light seeping through the windows and falling onto her face. There was no point in lying here any longer, she might as well get up.

Reith wandered out of the inn, even thought the thought nagged at her that it would only make the others mad. But the maids were not up yet and she didn't know where they keep the food. Outside, in the main square things seemed to be a bit more lively. Some early merchants were already setting up their stalls selling fish, fruit, tools and various other oddities. Reith walked round them, eyeing all the beautiful colours and textures of what they sold, but restraining from touching anything. She remembered how mad Calintz had seemed yesterday. It was then that a man approached her. She turned to face him. He had short, spiky hair and was dressed in grey. She noticed there was something different about him – his ears; they were long and curved, much different from everyone else's she had seen.

"So it is you…" he said in a low, commanding voice. At first Reith was scared and wanted to run back to the inn, but something made her stop. Had she seen this man before? She didn't know what to say to him so she just smiled.

"I was worried about you, after you disappeared. I thought the kingdom would fall but providentially Miss Serina took your place. I had to come, Amila…I needed to ask you something…"

"Huh? ButI'm Reith…"

"Reith…? So that is the name you are going by. Do you really plan to continue on this expedition? I am in fear of the kingdom, more are dying by the day, the military forces are growing restless, there is talk of conspiracy, even rebellion. We need our rightful Queen back on the throne,"

"I…I…don't understand…I'm sorry!" Reith was confused. What was this man talking about? The intense emotions which burned like flames in his eyes frightened her.

She could not bare to look into them. She ran as fast as she could, leaving him standing in the shade of tree. Not once did she look back until she reached the inn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey to Amabat had been fruitful. There had been countless monsters slain, many miles covered and for once Reith was not examining everything they passed. Calintz glanced back at her from time to time, she seemed deep in thought, sometimes even failing to notice that a comrade needed healing in battle. He walked up beside Eonis, who was strolling along behind Haren.

"Did anything happen last night?" he asked abruptly. The black haired woman looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"She seems different, did she tell you anything?" Eonis sighed and shook her head.

"No…She did seem a little down though. She has the mental age of a child…I reckon there's more to it than just amnesia,"

"…."

"You better drop in and see Agreian when we reach the Temple. You didn't reply to his last call…"

"Yeah…I know…" Calintz looked at the ground as it passed beneath his feet. He was dreading the meeting. Agreian was not the type to take mistakes lightly. He was easily insulted if Calintz failed to turn up or call him. Agreian was a normally calm person, always thinking rationally and examining the whole situation before making any definite decisions. It was one of the reason's he had become General of the Alliance, that and he was Mistress Ladrienne's son. However, like everyone Agreian could lose his temper. Calintz had only witnessed it a handful of times in all the years he'd known the man, but it was something else to behold. He never fought in battle but directed from afar, which seemed odd, due to his amazing ability with a sword. He was the only other person that could best Calintz at a fight.

"What the hell's THAT?" Chris said, nodded up to the sky. They all looked to see a burning ball of flames soar through the sky.

"A meteor?" Eonis thought. Reith had run up beside them.

"….It's a bird…" she said. Sure enough it was, with it's golden wings and tail of flaming snakes. A burning bird, a creature of fire, of new life. A phoenix.

"She's right…" Calintz mused.

"I've never seen anything like that before!" Azel said, jumping up and down.

Suddenly Reith took off.

"Huh!"

"Reith!"

"Hey, wait a second…" But it was too late, she had disappeared round the outcrop of the mountain.

"I told you she'd be more trouble than she's worth," Haren grumbled. Calintz began to think that perhaps he was right.

He ran up the mountain, his legs straining under the pressure and gravity. Everyone else panted behind him like a pack of weary dogs. A strong wind picked up, moving the sparse trees as if to their own dance and blowing his hair around. A black feather flew past him momentarily, like the ghost of a shadow. Then he finally saw her. The mouth of a cave camouflaged into the rock.

"Reith!" he shouted. She turned and looked at him. Her face a mixture of fear, confusion…and was that anger? A man stood beside her, dressed all in grey. Calintz immediately recognised him as a Yason. A Yason in Efferian territory? His rage surged up again, fresh as the day his village was destroyed.

"Get away from her!" he roared. The man didn't however, he stood in front of her as if in protection.

"What right does a Yason have to be here?" Calintz snapped.

"I'm here to take back the girl,"

"Oh really? You're all the same; a load of over inflated egotistical scum,"

"And you call yourself a human? You're no better, you can't even protect a vulnerable girl," Calintz anger was about to peak. How dare this self indulgent swine insult him. He drew his sword, pointing it at the man.

"I will warn you, if you fight me you will perish. Leave now and return to you're hole," he spat the words the poison.

"Leave? You're more stupid than I thought. You think I'd leave over the pleasure of killing a Yason?"

"Do not attempt to delve into things which are beyond you're understanding,"

"Oh, I understand – you want us all dead, you want to take over the whole of Efferia, isn't that correct?"

"I tire of this conversation…I gave you you're chance and you declined it." At that the man withdrew two curved sabres and jumped at Calintz. He blocked the blow but was sent hurtling back, knocking over Eonis who had just reached the cave.

"What's happening n-" before Chris could finish he was pummelled by a serious of furious slashes. Eonis chanted and a bolt of lightening broke through the sky striking the Yason, electricity bouncing off his blades. But still it didn't harm him.

"We ain't landin' a blow!" Haren yelled as he fruitlessly punched at the man. He was as quick as light, appearing almost everywhere at once. Calintz's sword locked with his sabres and he pushed with all his strength. But the man, in one fine sweep struck him viciously in the torso. Calintz yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground. Everyone else was in the same position, either injured of depleted of energy. What was this man? Some sort of God? Why couldn't they touch him? The man stood back, re-sheathing his sabres.

"Now…is the end…" he said, his voice like the crack of a whip. A vortex appeared before them, the wind picked up, blowing the leaves of the trees. And from that vortex a huge bird appeared. A raven of the darkest night. It's eye's fixed on Calintz and the others, staring into their skulls like lasers. He knew there was nothing they could do. They had been defeated. He had failed in protecting Reith. He'd promised her Amabat, but now that seemed so far away. He would never repay his debt. He closed his eye's, ready for the final blow.

But it never came.

"Amila…?" it was the Yason. Calintz's opened his eyes. Reith was standing in front of them, her arms wide open, shielding them. The raven would not attack, it would not even go an inch closer. The expression in the man's face was one of sorrow, of betrayal, as if he had just been fired from a job he was loyal to.

"I don't understand…" he muttered. The raven vanished as suddenly as it had come. The man sent a bitter glare at Calintz.

"This is not over yet.."that was the last words he said before he too vanished.

Reith immediately set about healing everyone's wounds as best she could.

"What happened?" Chris asked once she'd finished with him.

"Reith?" Eonis asked, staring at her. "Did you know that man?" Reith shook her head.

"I…I don't remember…I'm sorry…"

"Useless!" Haren boomed.

"Oh, can't you just shut it for once?" Eonis snapped.

"Let's just get going…The sun's setting and we don't want to be out here at dark," Calintz said.

"Heh, yeah. Let's just hope we don't run into that loon again or I really will rip his face off!" Haren fumed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was dark when they reached the Great Temple. It was discovered that there was no missing priestesses and no one knew who Reith was. After a long conversation with one of the clergy, they finally agreed to take her to a room where Mistress Ladrienne could see her.

"I can't understand it…" Mistress Ladrienne pondered. She was the high priestess at Amabat, trained the powers of healing to an extent that surpassed all others. She was known for her ability to cure mental illness and trauma and many people came from all over Efferia seeking her help. She brushed back her greying blonde hair and knelt down in front of Reith.

"There is something hidden there…It's as if there's some sort of barrier that's preventing me from seeing…I just don't know what it could be," she said. Reith frowned, was all in vain for her?

"Will I ever find out who I am?" she muttered. Mistress Ladrienne put a comforting hand on her shoulder and sat down beside her.

"Reith…some thing's in this life take time. Don't rush it or it will not come. You have to believe in yourself,"

"I just don't want to be a burden…"

"But you're not. You can stay here now, consider this as you're home until you get your memory back. Don't worry about it, just take it slow, one step at a time," She smiled at Reith. Reith felt like she could put all her trust in this woman, she seemed to have an empathy, an understanding. She wasn't concerned with time, with rushing about like everyone else…Maybe she would enjoy staying here, maybe she would get her memory back if she took things slowly, day by day.

Calintz sat in the small garden of the Great Temple. He had been informed about Reith and regarding her memory. How could the great priestess not be able to cure her? I mean, it was just unheard of. He rubbed at his brow – he was so tired. At least she was safe here anyhow, he didn't have to take responsibility for her. He wanted to feel glad, to be relieved of the burden…but only sorrow seemed to meet him. _This is insane! She's a just a girl, doesn't even behave like a proper woman…but yet…Argh!_ He shook his head violently to clear his thoughts. Enough about Reith! He stood abruptly, startling the clerics that weeded the garden, and marched towards the door.

He was dreading the meeting with Agreian, but he knew he had to do it. No doubt, if he didn't, the General would come searching for him. He took the teleporter to the second floor where the main offices were situated. The hallway was ornately decorated, with jewels encrusted into the walls in various majestic patterns which caught the light from the candles, glittering and winking at him as if in mockery. He really should have returned the call, it may have been something important. He knew, he was wrong and he deserved whatever punishment Agreian wished to give him. He'd suffered punishment before a number of times for a number of crimes and disobedience, it was nothing new.

He reached the door, didn't bother to knock, and pushed it open. Agreian had long since explained that he didn't have to knock, they were not on a formal basis, he could just come in when he pleased. Agreian was sitting at his desk, his shoulder length ivory hair draped like a curtain over his perfectly white face. Two dark eyes stared up at him from beneath the canopy of hair. He got to his feet and walked slowly over to Calintz.

The General of the Alliance was a striking man, dressed entirely in black with a grey cross etched into the fabric of his jacket onthe chest; a symbol of his faith to his mother and the temple.His eyes, although always calm, burned now with a furyCalintz did not want to see.He smiled athim menacingly. He was undoubtedly pissed off, in his cool, controlled way.

"I see you finally pay me a visit, I am guessing something more important kept you," it was statement, not a question

"You know there's nothing more important than you!"

"Oh really? Then what was it?" his voice had become a stern hiss. Calintz cringed at the way he spat out the words at him as if he was a terrible disease.

"I…was helping someone…"

"And this someone was just coincidently a beautiful young woman. Don't worry, I've heard it all from Eonis…"

"Look, it's not what you think! You're jumping to conclusions again!" Agreian swiftly extended his arm, catching Calintz painfully on the face with the back of his hand.

"What matters is that you disobeyed me, Calintz. I had a situation at Mirna. The blast worms were attacking and we were short of soldiers. Due to your impertinence, my forces were stretched to their limits with many injured!" he shouted. Calintz managed to regain his posture, he could feet his cheek burning up where Agreian had hit him.

"…I'll accept whatever punishment you give me…" he said solemnly. Agreian sent him a stare like a sheet of ice.

"Take him away!" he yelled. A moment later a couple of cleric's appeared. There was no point in struggling – Agreian was right. He had been foolish to ignore his orders, especially when there was an attack from the damn blast worms. He raised his hands in consent and let the cleric's take him away. He could feel Agreian's cold stare burning into his back as he left the office.

The cell was cold and damp. Calintz wanted to wrap his arms around himself to try and preserve the heat but that was impossible due to his them being bound by thick chains. Did they really have to restrain him like this? It wasn't like he was going to escape. The door was practically solid iron, the walls thick stone, only the tiniest slither of light managed to pry its way through the smallest window known to man. He sighed.

_Agreian...Hugo...you knowI will always be loyal toyou, why do you suspect me of such things?Reith is just a littlegirl, not even a proper woman, all she needed was my help. Maybe if you met her then__you'd understand...will enduring this be enough to satifsy you? Are you laughing at me now, thinking of me chained up in this cell? Do you take pleasure for always punishing me? It's not that I'm disrespectful of you, I just have my own life and hopes too. Their not much, but it's all I have, all I have to keep me going. Hope, it seems like a dead word...It has slowly faded through these years, like the snow on the mountains. And what is left? I do not know..._

Eonis was in the main hall of the Great Temple. It was a beautiful place. Massive pillars stood parallel, supporting the arched ceiling which was decorated with painting of suns, moon and angels along with various jewels. There was always the sound of chanting, echoing through the corridors and weaving it's way around the pillars and stonework. It was probably the most calming place she could be. She sat down on the step beside an lavishly carved column. It was then that she saw Mistress Ladrienne leaving Reith's room. _I wonder how it went…_She watched the great priestess as she made her way through the hall, towards the altar chamber. But wait…was there someone else there? Or was it just a shadow? No, defiantly a person. He emerged from the darkness of one of the alcoves and hurriedly followed Mistress Ladrienne into the altar chamber. Eonis's first thought was that it was an assassination attempt. She immediately rose to her feet and ran alongside the wall, in the cover of the shadows, towards the chamber.

She had her staff at the ready as she inched around the corner. She immediately stopped. They were speaking! Mistress Ladrienne had a hand on the man's shoulder assuringly. The man was no ordinary citizen – he was of strong build and wore a blue outfit, long boots and shoulder armour. A soldier perhaps? No, therewas no motif on his outfit...He nodded to the great priestess, his eye's narrow and serious as if taking in a lot of information. If only she could hear what was being said…Perhaps he was just an oddly dressed citizen come to seek Mistress Ladriennes advice. But, wouldn't he have to have made an appointment with the great priestess? And she never saw anyone in the altar chamber…The man suddenly turned towards the exit. Eonis darted behind a pillar as he walked passed. Her heart was racing, somehow she knew she should not be seen. She waited until he was out of site until she let herself relax. What had she just witnessed? Perhaps she her imagination was over –reacting, it was probably nothing, but still…She decided to keep an eyeout for the man just in case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Calintz had dozed off. Only moonlight entered the miserable cell. An offensive screeching sound awoke him abruptly. It was the metal door scraping against the stone floor as it was pushed violently open. He looked up, his vision slowly coming into focus on the shape of a man. He wasn't a cleric, that was for sure. He had short, white, hair which hugged his skull and was clad mainly in blue. He smiled and that smile sent shivers down Calintz's spine – it was cold,demented and evil. Calintz immediately noticed what he held in his hand; a whip. The man chuckled wickedly as he approached the prisoner.

"Who the hell are you?" Calintz demanded.

"Heh…you're worst nightmare I would imagine," his voice seemed to slide over his tongue, mocking and arogant. He slowly unwound the whip.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"Hehe, I was told to punish you and punish you well…punish you till you can't be punished any more!"

"…What? By who? Agreian?" The man just laughed at him. What was going on here? Did Agreian really mean to torture him? He'd never done anything like it before.

_Hugo, why? Why this? You embarrass me as it is leaving me here, but nowthis? This is too far, what did I ever do to hurt you so badly? It can't be Reith…_

Calintz began to struggle with all his strength but it was useless, the chains only cut into his wrists.

"Oh, there's no point in trying to get free, you'll only hurt yourself more,"the strangersaid, speaking the words as if to a child. The man raised the whip and sent it cracking down on Calintz. He screamed as he felt his skin rip, blood staining his clothes. Again, and again it came down, relentlessly. His body was on fire, as if burning threads were marring him inside. He gritted his teeth as the whip seared over his body. The man had some strength to bring it down with such force, such malice.

"Who are you? Tell me!" Calintz yelled between slashes. He could begin to feel his body go limp and hang from the chains. He pushed back against the wall to try and take the impact, but it only hurt more.

"Who am I? Don't you recognise me?" Calintz looked closely.

"Where the hell's Calintz?" Haren grumbled. Chris rubbed his chin.

"Last time I saw him, he was kickin' around in the garden…"

"Well, he ain't there now,"

"Maybe he's with Reith?"

"No, she's sleepin', damn clerics won't even let me near her room!"

Haren and Chris were in the kitchen, scrounging around for food. The cooks eyed them angrily as they prepared the dinner, which the two men kept pilfering ingredients from.

"How long till we bloody eat!" Haren roared, startling a maid so much that she dropped a pot of boiling rice into the foot of a chef who then careered into a stack of dishes which then scattered everywhere making more of the cooking staff stumble and completely ruin what they were preparing.

"Ah, shit, we better get out of here!" Chris said as a furious chef came at them with a kitchen knife.

The two finally found sanctuary in a small lounge beside on the second floor where the living quarters were.

"You clumsy oaf, now we'll never get dinner!" Chris yelled at the larger man.

"Clumsy? Seems rich commin' from your mouth,"

"Hey! I am as nimble as a cat and as skilled as…as…." Chris furrowed his brow.

"Heh, you can't even think of something to say!"

"Ah, shut up already, will ya?" The two men sat staring at the wall for a good few minutes until Chris couldn't bare the silence anymore.

"Right, let's just go find him!" he said, jumping to his feet.

"Huh?"

"Calintz!"

"Oh, right…"

"Eh…best if we avoid the kitchen for now, eh?" Haren grumbled in agreement.

The two men started down the corridor, checking in the various rooms and disturbing a few people who were trying to sleep. Calintz had a neck for disappearing, and man, it really pissed people off, especially Haren.

"He always bloody does this!" he moaned. Chris sighed as they made their way down to the main hall.

"He can't be far. C'mon this place ain't that big?"

"What? Are you blind or something, it's like a goddam maze!"

A half Yason, that's what he was. _He looks so much like…_ But how had he infiltrated the Great Temple? Calintz had collapsed, now only supported by the chains which only inflicted more misery. How long had this torment gone on for? Somewhere, he'd lost track of time. The agony had become so intense that it overwhelmed him, making him giddy and nauseous. He didn't know what was real anymore, his thoughts were reeling with his vision. He was suddenly kicked in the stomach, making him retch.

"Passing out so soon are we?" his tormentor spat sadistically, a cruel smile tweaking his thin lips.

Pass out…unconsciousness…wouldn't that be such bliss? But would it be over when he awoke? Perhaps he'd be dead. There was one thing that had managed to sustain him and that was rage. Rage that Hugo had done this, especially since he had employed a half- Yason. But why? Had he gone insane?

_Hugo…I don't understand…How could you…? I thought that you cared, deep down…_

"Ah, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you my name, after all, you'll soon be dead," Calintz managed to look up for a split second before his face was struck painfully and he fell limp again.

"It's Sdei, or "The Butcher" as I have come to be known. Wouldn't want you not to have a name to put to the face of the one who executed you, would we?" _Sdei…? _He laughed ludicrously as he lashed out again with the whip to Calintz's back.

"Pity, you'll be scarred for life, since you're not a bad looking guy," The slashes finally stopped and fresh stinging took their place. He heard the evident straining of leather against skin as Sdei wound the whip back into a neat coil. Was it finally over? Maybe he was dreaming. Rough hands grabbed him, tearing the remains of his shirt off. It stung his wounds even more, making dizziness overcome him once again.

"You know, it'd be so much better if you were a woman…but…at least you're pretty…" He ran a coarse hand over Calintz's bare thigh. It was then that he realised with even more repulsion at what Sdei was about to do. With one swift movement his lower garments were ripped off. Calintz's shivered violently as the cold air swept over him like a sea of ice.

"Feeling the cold are we? Poor baby…" Sdei giggled to himself, running his hands along the bare skin of Calintz's back.

"Well…Perhaps we can warm you up a bit, hmm?" His voice had dropped in volume and was now only a sly, taunting, whisper.

"Get…off me…you bastard!" Calintz spat in his face. Sdei's fist extended like lightening, hitting him hard in the cheek and he was thrownroughly back against the wall.

"Enough of the mouth, you filthy little whore!" He could feel Sdei's hot breath on his neck like the scorching pant of a demon. He forced himself to struggled, to try and lash out, although it hurt like hell. But the man was stronger than he by several times over, it was no use; he was trapped, doomed. Coarse hands were exploring his thighs and torso as Sdei drove himelf up against him. Calintz gagged at the first impact, his body tensing as new agony filled him.

"Sir, we need to talk to Calintz. Hasn't he been down there long enough now?" Chris asked the General. Agreian sat at his desk, filing through paperwork. He sighed and glanced up at the pair of halfwits standing before him.

"You do realise what he has done. The Alliance has suffered a severe blow due to you're Captain's incompetence,"

"I know and we apologise sincerely on his behalf, sir," Azel said.

"What good's it gonna do leavin' him down there? He's been in that cell a dozen times and it's never changed him!" Haren argued. Always the one to disrespect, wasn't he? Agreian brushed his hair out his vivid eyes.

Nevertheless, Haren was correct. Nothing seemed to change Calintz. He had felt a pang of shame as he called the clerics to take away the person he cherished the most. Calintz was the best captain Efferia had, apart from him. It abraded his conscience knowing that he was making him suffer. He had not been able to concentrate on any work since he'd sent him away, nor sleep well. It was indeed implementing on his life. The General rose to his feet.

"Very well, I shall release him…however, if this happens again, you will all be punished," he said sternly.

"Yes, of course, sir!"

Agreian carried the keys to all the cells in the basement. He ordered Haren, Azel and Chris to return to their rooms and Calintz would see them as soon as he was out.

His feet echoed on the worn stone steps leading down to the basement. He had lived in the Great Temple nearly all his life, ever since he left Fuget at the age of 14. Mistress Ladrienne had taken him in as her son and brought him. He used to play in the basement when he was younger, him and Calintz. It was an excellent place for hide and seek and great to play "cops and robbers". He had always been the "cop" and Calintz the "robber" – it seemed not much had changed.

He finally reached the cell where his best friend was imprisoned. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He had lost his temper, Calintz was only doing what he considered right. How would he apologise? He was right about him always jumping to conclusions, especially when it came to personal matters. _Yes, I over- reacted…There was no need for such extreme measures…and who knows me better than you, Calintz? _He would make this one up to him, somehow. Agreian unlocked the door, pushing it stiffly open.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Agreian's expression rarely changed. He was reputed for his control and stability, but now all that seemed to vanish at what he saw.

"Calintz!" he screamed. Somehow, a man, a half - Yason had entered the cell. Rage swept over Agreian like a volcanic eruption. He registered Calintz pressed against the wall, his body slick with blood and the Yason against him doing the unspeakable. He felt sick. Sick and angry beyond anything he had experienced before. He wanted to rip the private parts of the bastard and make him eat them, he wanted to skin him alive, he wanted to see him burn, he wanted to see him suffer. In a flash he had withdrawn his sword. It only took a few seconds for all this to register in the half-Yason's brain. He pulled out of Calintz, reaching for the whip, but he was far too slow. Agreian was upon him before he even noticed that he'd moved from the doorway. A serious of deadly slashes followed, first one spilling the guts the intruder, the second severing his carotid artery and the third doing what Agreian wished to do most; removing the offending parts. The man screamed, a deep, feral roar as his blood splattered and soaked the General. Agreian watched him stumbled around in agony for a few seconds before he let loose the last, deadly, slice, severing his head clean from his body. He was tingling all over as he watched the blood of the enemy spill over the floor like rivers of molten rage. He was dead…Dead…Dead…

He calmed his breathing, turning to Calintz. He immediately undid the chains and shackles letting the lithe man fall into his arms. He was badly injured and Agreian knew it would take more than magic to cure him. He took off his coat and wrapped it around him, holding him close.

"Hugo…Why…?" Calintz managed. Agreian didn't know what to say, he knew it was all his fault. Calintz's head dropped, his eye's rolling closed as he passed out in his arms. Agreian wanted to scream, he wanted all the Yason to pay more than he ever had. He knew Calintz would never forgive him for this, and he deserved that. He would live with this guilt for the rest of his life.

_Calintz, I'm so sorry. I've always somehow managed to let my duty come before my emotions. Perhaps it's a sign that I am weak. Some say emotions are more evocative than any weapon, any pain, any vision. I was jealous, I was a fool. Desirous of another receiving your attention, of taking you away from me. But also disgraced that we lost to the Yason at Mirna. Still why could you not have told me? _

_Do I fear what others think? Fear that they think me not laudable of my position? Yes…perhaps that is a component of all this strife. I was lucky, I was given a life of privilege, given what I desired…and you, you never had any of that. What happened to you in those lost years, I do not know, you always refused to tell me. The years when we were apart…I always missed you, always thought of you…Then I found you again, you had created something, you had ascended in status. The Tears of Blood, wherever did you unearth that name? It would only make this kingdom more powerful if we joined forces, a bigger army, a greater chance. But, I guess things haven't gone quite so smoothly, have they? Not now anyway. I doubted you, I doubted your loyalty…I am ashamed at myself. You went out of your way to help someone and I dismissed it as incompetence…perhaps because I couldn't believe it at first. You'd always been so frigid, so detached, even to me. I'm beginning to doubt what Haren said, about you never changing, perhaps you are…And now look what I have done…I'm so sorry…_

Eonis saw the General walking through the main hall, towards the teleporter. He walked purposely, his eye's never shifting from the path ahead as if compelled by another force. In his arms, wrapped in his majestic, dark, coat, was a man. She didn't recognise who he was, his hair had come free from the clasp which restrained it and cascaded over his face, matted with blood and dirt. He looked dead, the way his body hung limply and lifelessly, his arms swinging with the motion of Agreian's stride.

"General, what's happened?" She said as she ran up to him. As she came closer she noticed the slim frame, the white of his hair under the blood, the pallid skin…_it can't be…_

"Oh my God, Calintz!" she shrieked.

"It's ok, he's alive," Agreian said, not slowing down nor turning to face her.

"What happened? He's not conscious!"

"There was an intruder, I'll explain later. Eonis, inform every guard in this building to keep an eye out, arrest anyone suspicious. I want more people guarding the main doors, make sure they're trained and armed well,"

"Sir…"

"Do it!" he barked. It startled her – she had rarely ever heard the General raise his voice. She watched him go, his boots resonating throughout the great hall. A tsunami of thoughts and questions filled her mind. She could not help but feel that the intruder was no other than the man she had seen with Mistress Ladrienne

Agreian took Calintz to his private chambers on the third floor. He needed to get him cleaned up or his wounds would get infected before he could endeavour to heal them. He took him into the bathroom and started running warm water into the tub. He rummaged around in a cabinet, finding various healing oils which he sprinkled into the swirling water then lifted Calintz gently in. He examined the vicious lacerations the whip had made. It was horrible, how could anyone do such a thing? Every cut made him more angry with himself and the Yason. He tenderly began to clean them, letting the water turn crimson every time he rinsed the cloth. He soaped out the dirt and dried blood which matted Calintz's hair and applied salve to the bruises on his face. Soon the water was a dark, deep, scarlet and Agreian began to worry about how much blood he had lost.

He finished cleaning the cuts and dried Calintz off, carrying him through to the bedroom and lying him down on the soft sheets of the expansive bed. He then set about trying to heal him the best he could. Despite what people believed, Agreian was adept at the healing arts just as well as he was with a sword. His mother had taught him well throughout his years in the Great Temple, shown him that while blue magic could save lives, it could also take them. However, his magic wasn't working as lucratively as he hoped. Some of the gashes were too deep to heal by magic alone, and there more of them than the others. Agreian took out a needle and thread from his cabinet and set about stitching up the deepest ones. It took a long time and Calintz seemed to drift in and out of reality, every now and then trying to push his hands away. Agreian whispered to him that it was going to be alright, that it would get better but the younger man was delirious, trying to swipe at invisible foes around him in some horrific nightmare.

"Calintz, you're safe now…Shhh…" He opened his eyes for a moment, a look of hate flashing through them as they met with Agreian's. It cut him like an ice bolt searing through his heart and he turned away, unable to look at his friend's face. It was brief, however, no sooner had opened his eyes than he drifted back into unconsciousness.

Once he had completed the stitches, Agreian tucked Calintz beneath the bedcovers. His face was relaxed now, at last, and he seemed to sleep soundly. Agreian watched him, brushing a strand of silvery hair from his eyes. How could he ever face him again, after all this?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reith awoke to the misty fingers of sunlight which pried through the gaps in the curtains. For the first time since he had found herself in the cavern, she felt fully refreshed and invigorated. She got out of bed and drew the curtains before her. It was a beautiful day, the sunlight painting the land and mountains in it's golden essence. The trees swayed gently, as if dancing to some silent song.

But something worried her when she looked out that window. But what was it? She felt uneasy all of a sudden, as if something important needed to be done.

She left her room and found herself in the main hall. Priestesses and clerics rushed about on their daily business, hardly even noticing the yellow clad girl. There were a number of soldiers milling around, which Reith found odd. Had there been some sort of attack?

"Reith!" she turned to see Azel had approached her.

"Hi Azel!"

"Did you sleep well?" he asked. She nodded. There was something bothering him, a dark shadow across his face.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head.

"Oh…it's nothing, really…You must be hungry, let's go get something to eat!"

"Ok!"

Azel took her to the kitchen where various food had been prepared on a long buffet table. Reith had never seen such a variety of fine cuisine before and her eyes widened.

"Go on, dig in," Azel encouraged her. She grabbed a plate and began to load it up with various foodstuffs, wanting to try everything but finding she couldn't fit it all on the plate.

"Hey, don't worry, you can have seconds,"

"What's your favourite, Azel?" He furrowed his brow, scanning over the feast.

"Hmm…I think I like the almond cake the best,"

"Well, that's what I'll try first then!" She selected the café and took a full bite. It was delicious, sweet and moist as it touched her tongue.

"I take it you like it?" Reith nodded as she crammed the rest into her mouth.

As they ate, Reith noticed that whatever was bothering Azel, seemed to persist. He was uneasy, fiddling with his food and unable to sit still for any length of time.

"Something's bothering you? I'll do whatever I can to help," Reith said eventually. The dark haired boy sighed, rubbing his chin as if debating to himself whether or not to tell her. Eventually he gave in and offered a reassuring smile.

"You know, the Captain was attacked last night…" Fear immediately swept over Reith as she heard the news.

"Attacked? Is he alright? Where is he?"

"Calm down, he's safe. General Agreian found him just in time…there was an intruder…"

"Intruder?"

"A half-Yason apparently. I don't know how he got in. Agreian was mad at the security guards but they said they never let anyone other than us in last night,"

"I…Can I see Calintz?" There was worry evident in Reith's large brown eyes. She needed to see Calintz as soon as possible, he might be in pain, even dying. What would she do if she lost him? The thought was too horrible for her to comprehend.

"Agreian won't let anyone near him…He's apparently still unconscious, I've been trying to get in all morning but the General's being pretty strict,"

"Maybe if I spoke to him we might get in?"

"Well, I don't know, Miss Reith…You could try, I guess. But please, don't upset the General, he seems very on edge at the moment,"

"On…edge?"

"Yeah, uptight. I think he's just worried about the Captain,"

"I understand, I won't do anything to upset him, I promise," Azel smiled at her. She knew she could trust him, after all, he seemed so loyal to Calintz.

Agreian entered his lavish office, intending to finish off some reports he had been meaning to get done for the past eternity. The room was in musky darkness, clouded by the thick curtains which obscured his windows. He drew them, revealing thin shafts of light which highlighted the dust as it was dishevelled like falling snow. It was then that he realised there was something on his desk, other than the usual piles of paper. A book…Not one that he had ever seen before. The cover was old and the leather cracked with age giving the impression of wrinkled skin. There was no name, no title or any indication of what the book was about. He opened it, the pages brittle and coarse as if they had never been exposed to the eye in many years. The writing was by hand, every letter uniquely different, some scrawled, some delicate, others smudged.

"_Day 6_

_Now that we have put an end to the suffering we are all feeling something different. A sadness has overcome our souls. Should we not rejoice for the strife has ended? No…there is something nagging at the back of our minds. The Light has split, we all have our share, but it is as if that splitting has caused our hearts to break too. I will leave the others tomorrow, go home and try to live a normal life. Perhaps I am just homesick…" _

"_Day 45_

_I cannot live here anymore. They say I have gone insane, yet still I am writing this. My wife has left me, my child gone too…what have I done? How can such a perfect life shatter so suddenly?" _

"_Day 67_

_I have made a decision. My life will soon be no more. I have heard the fate of the other seven, of how all but two have died due to the madness caused by the shards. And why is it now, when my body is broken and my mind blank, that I finally come to the conclusion I should have all those years ago? I will hid the shard, away from the light, away from the world. No one ever should seek it, no one should ever face what we have had to. I know of a place in which I may hide it, a place suited to it's name…"_

"_Day 80_

_The Light Of Salvation, the saviour of our world. The Light is wild, it seeks it's own soul. That is why it has destroyed so many. I have come to the realisation that I am weak, I am weak to succumb to it's power. For ever seed of happiness there is a tear of hope. It is a double edged sword. But…still I am thankful, I am thankful that we all came together and used it to save Efferia. If only we had known then of the sadness it caused it's bearers, we would have buried the shards immediately after the great liberation…but alas, we were ignorant fools. The Lightening Shard is no more, it is away from the hands of mankind. I know now, to use it to it's utmost power, one must posses unparallel mental strength, something I do not have. Now that times are safe, there is no call for it anymore…And now that all those I care for are gone, all my hopes faded, my life lived…I will depart and…pray for the safety of Efferia…"_

That was the last entry in the journal. Agreian sat at his desk, staring at the last few words…_the safety of Efferia…_So, the Light Of Salvation was still out there somewhere. The shards of a dream. They were not destroyed as many had claimed, but hidden…But had the story of the Eight Heroes not just become yet another legend told to children? So, it claimed the minds of those not strong enough to wield it? Six out of the Eight had all died due to insanity, either killing themselves or wandering off into the mountains. Yes, there was not one natural death amongst them…Agreian remembered his mother telling him the story of the Eight Heroes and what they did. Sealing the Tree of life, saving the humans…A thought began to assemble itself in the General's mind.

Agreian returned to his room to check on Calintz. However, no sooner than he had rounded the corner approaching his door, than he saw a girl in yellow attempting to open it.

"Stop!" he ordered. She jumped in surprise, turning to face him, her small hands raised to clench in a ball at her chest.

"Who do you think you are? This is my private chambers, no one is permitted to enter." She looked at him, her mouth trying desperately to form words but not succeeding.

"I…I'm sorry…I came to see Calintz…"

"Calintz? I'm afraid that is not possible,"

"But…I wanted to make sure he's ok, he helped me a lot…" Agreian eyed the girl suspiciously.

"You must be Reith?" he said. She nodded, her face breaking into a smile. So this was the girl Calintz had defied him to help. He had expected a more striking woman, not a clumsy looking girl. But…there was something about her that caught his eye. She acted like a child, yet…why did he get the impression she was older than her looks told? Her eyes…yes, the eyes could never lie.

"Are you General Agreian?" she asked, breaking his trail of thought.

"Yes, I am,"

"Please, let me see Calintz…I want to help…" The General sighed.

"I do not doubt that you do, Reith, however, all that can be done has been. Calintz is…not in a very good way. I'm sure he would not wish for you to see him like this," The girl frowned, her eyes disappointed and distraught. He didn't want to deny her seeing Calintz, but he knew it would upset her. He also knew the Captain too well to know that he would be even further enraged if he found out he'd let his comrades see him in such a way. Calintz hated showing weakness, he hated not appearing as himself. The number of times he had ignored serious wounds to keep up his duty, to carry through his missions, Agreian was surprised he was still alive to this day. He admired that in the younger man, and yet he felt sorry for him. No one should have to do that, but Calintz could never trust anyone properly, he refused to let others watch his back, to save him. Yet…here was this mysterious girl who had saved his life and he did not show the slightest fraction of anger, in fact, he showed gratitude by escorting her here, to safety.

"When he's a bit stronger and has come to, I promise I will inform you and you can spend as much time as you like with him," There was a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Thank you…"

"It's not a problem. Are you enjoying your stay here, in Amabat?"

"Yes, yes I am. It's an amazing temple, I've never seen anything like it," Agreian smiled at her.

"I am glad. Well, I must go. I hope you are able to get your memory back,"

"Me too…thank you…" At that she bowed her head down and walked back along the corridor. Agreian stood and watched her round the corner, her arms wrapped around herself defensively. He sighed and unlocked the door.

Calintz was still asleep. Agreian was beginning to worry; it had been almost two days now. He changed the bandages, finding that the wounds were healing quite well. Once the work was done he sat down on the side of the bed.

"Calintz…Do you remember when we were kids?" he asked. As expected there was no answer, there rarely ever was. The delicate body lay there, as pale as ivory, large, dark bruises shadowed his eyes and if it was not for the slow rising of his chest, it would have been impossible to tell he was not a corpse. His hair had fallen over his face again, like silver thread weaving its way around the porcelain skin. Agreian brushed it away, how he longed to see those silvery, grey eyes open again and stare up at him. He didn't care what expression they told, as long as they just opened.

"We had such good times back then….You know, I always envied you? That day, when Fuget was burned to the ground, you went back…You begged me to come with you but all I did was run…I was afraid, Mano, I was afraid…" He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as the memories flashed by. He knew Calintz had nightmares, and he knew that was what it was about, even thought he refused to give any information away. It was yet another card of guilt from which Agreian could not turn. He had abandoned him then because of his own fear, his own weakness.

"All I've ever tried to do is make it up to you…Yet why do you keep pushing me away? You will always be in my heart, no matter what you say or do…And I don't care what the others think, you know that, right?" He stroked Calintz's long, slender fingers, squeezing the hand, but there was no hint or shadow of any reaction, no sign it registering on the still face.

"I have come to a decision, Calintz…I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I don't want to see any more pain being suffered by those close to me, or anyone for that matter…" Agreian looked upinto the great canopy of his bed and sighed. "I'm going to end this war, Calintz. If the Eight Heroes did it fifty years ago, then it can be done once more. I will sacrifice myself if it comes to that…But, in the end it will bring peace. You won't have to suffer anymore, you won't have to scream in your sleep. Fuget will be a memory…and nothing more…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"The Light of Salvation? Agreian, you have heard the stories, haven't you?" Mistress Ladrienne paced around her room at the top of the Great Temple. Agreian stood in the doorway, eager to get on with the task.

"Mother, please understand, it _is_ for the sake of Efferia,"

"I know you have good intentions, but I cannot help but worry, you are my only son,"

"This war has gone on far too long. If the Light of Salvation is the only way to end it, then so be it. I will not fail, mother…"

"Agreian…" Mistress Ladreinne pulled her son into her arms. Agreian sighed and gave in, letting his mother hug him.

"Please don't worry, mother. I'll be fine, I promise," Mistress Ladrienne sighed and stood back.

"I have faith in you Agreian. Remember all that I have taught you,"

"Yes, mother…"

"But, I have one request if you are going on this mission,"

"What is it?"

"Let me keep the shards safe, here in the Temple. I will have them locked away until you have them all. I…don't want you to succumb to their negative powers, Agreian…"

"Mother…" Agreian sighed. He knew she only cared for him, but really, she did get bothersome at times. As much as he pitied Calintz, he also envied him for never having the nagging voice of a mother to deal with. "Alright, I'll give you them to keep safe until I have all the shards," She smiled at him, a look of relief spreading across her face. Agreian turned to go.

"Agreian?"

"Yes, mother?"

"How is Calintz? You haven't told me yet," Agreian closed his eyes momentarily.

"He's still asleep…but, it seems his wounds are healing,"

"Thank goodness. Why don't you let me take care of him for a while? I could put him in the infirmary,"

"No!" He hadn't meant to startle her, but it was evident in her clear blue eyes. He just didn't want anyone taking Calintz away from him. He wanted to help the Captain get better himself, since he was the one who had caused it by misjudging him in the first place. He quickly left the room, unable to bare his mother's gaze any longer.

Mt. Rhyde was a windswept, rocky landscape. Old, frail trees stood here and there, just managing to withstand the punishing fist of the wind. General Agreian strode along the treacherous mountain path without hesitation, eradicating the various mountain cats and wild birds which dared attack him. The Lightening Ruins were not far now, just a little further up and he would be there. There was a crack across the sky, like the expeditious slice of a guillotine as lightening struck a rock above him. He quickly dodged the falling boulders, watching them disappear into nothingness.

Agreian, although fit, was beginning to tire as he came to the top of the mountain. The Lightening Ruin's were a vast complex of electrically charged caves. It was risky due to the falling of stalactites and various monsters which dwelled within them. But the General was determined. He sat down before the cave entrance, brushing his hair out of his ashen face and gazing out over the landscape. Tell tail fingers of smoke drifted up into the blue sky from burning towns and villages. He could hear the far off battle cries mixed in with the screeching of the mountain eagles. Were his men there, fighting now? Fighting without him…He never fought with his armies, he directed from afar. Agreian shook his head in the hope that it would dishevel the thoughts that were accumulating there. _Am I scared of fighting alongside my men?_ Unlike Calintz, Agreian was prepared to admit to his weaknesses. Yes, he was a coward, he was afraid, afraid of failure, afraid of his reputation being broken. It was the reason he appeared so cool and laid back all the time, it was his only defence in hiding his true image. But here, out on this mountain, he didn't have to hide from anyone. He didn't have a reputation up here, he was General of the Alliance, he wasn't the son of the Great Priestess…he was just Agreian.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azel walked into the Captain's office. They were back at the Headquarters of the Tears of Blood. General Agreian had informed them that the Captain would need more time to recover and that they should not wait around, despite Azel's protests. The young cadet sighed and sat down at Calintz's. It was a beautiful, uxorious, leather chair which swivelled around if you pushed it. Everything had been handed over to Lehas until the Captain returned. Azel was glad, he had at first dreaded that Haren or Chris would be put in charge, and that would just be a disaster. The Tears of Blood wouldn't last a minute if any of those two had control of the reins. Lehas, although cold and callous at times, was a superb tactician and never made a faulty judgement.

Azel sighed. There was nothing much happening at the moment. There had been an attack at Lester Woods, but apparently, the Alliance had it under control so there was no need to call for help. It was then that Azel noticed one of the drawers on the desk was slightly ajar. It was odd, because the Captain was always secretive with his belongings and always had the drawers and cupboards locked. Azel knew that he shouldn't, he knew that he would be betraying the Captain's trust, but still, he longed to see what the pieces of paper were that he could see through the crack in the drawer. They looked like envelopes, perhaps business letters? Maybe it was something important that the Captain never got around to completing before they were called out to fight and the whole mess began. If he put them back exactly how he found them then there was no way he would find out, right? Azel held his breath and opened the drawer. It was stiff and he had to pull, shaking the desk and nearly knocking off the candle. He grabbed the letters that were inside and dusted them off. Obviously they were old and hadn't been opened for a while. _I shouldn't be doing this…This is so wrong…Captain, please forgive me…_He opened the first one. The paper was thick and of good quality, the writing small, neat and joined. He had seen that writing before somewhere…Yes! It was General Agreian's handwriting, he recognised it from the reports he sent. But scanning over it, Azel realised it wasn't any report.

_Calintz,_

_Why do you persist to ignore me? Now, it seems you won't even stop by Amabat each time you pass. Ever since you found out I was your old best friend, you have distanced yourself, does that mean everything has to change? You treat me like everyone else now, just another comrade, if you can even call me that. But yet, you still show respect to me, as well as disgust (I can see it in your eyes even though you try so hard to hide it). Is it because I helped you, because we are still co-commanding the forces of Efferia? You think that if you turn your back on me completely, things will fall apart with our country? Don't give me that, I know you better than you think. You want to forget the past, huh? Well avoiding me won't do the trick. You can't keep me hanging like this, you can't live a semi –existence, avoiding all that you're afraid of. You know I had feelings for you, Calintz, I still do. And I know you still do for me. _

Azel's eye's widened as he read the letter. It was dated back a goodfew years ago, not long after the Tears of Blood and Alliance joined forces. He opened the next one.

_Calintz,_

_It's been over three months now. You won't even deliver the reports yourself, am I that repulsive to you? I will not beg you to come back, Calintz , if that is what you want. Doesn't what we had mean anything to you? I need to speak to you, to see you again, to hear you again, at least once. I have tried to forget, but the thoughts persist to plague my mind like ever hungry wolves. It doesn't have to be like this, we can keep it a secret, no one has to know anything. It's like getting blood out of a stone with you, isn't it? I heard you went away for a couple of weeks, no one knew where. You came back badly injured and covered in blood. They told me you'd lost many of your men to the Yason. I'm sorry to hear this…But why am I always the last person to know of these things? I worry for you even if you refuse to acknowledge my existence, the least you could do is let me know! I'm going to come and see you, whether you like it or not. We need to sort things out._

_Hugo_

What was this? Azel stared at the letter in disbelief as a thought began to dawn on him. Could…No! The Captain and General Agreian could never…_Captain, I…I…is it true? Or am I misreading it? "Feelings"? and a secret, what secret? That you and General Agreian were childhood friends? Or…were you more than that…?_ Azel didn't want to see the letters anymore. He shoved them roughly back into the drawer, a deep, swelling feeling growing inside his chest. It couldn't be what he thought, even though it seemed plain obvious. He stood up abruptly, slamming the drawer closed and shaking his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The damp, dank smell of stagnant water prickled his nostrils. Every drip and every footstep was like a bomb going off in a church, the resonation like a sonic boom. Agreian stalked through the underground ruins, his sword at the ready. He had been wandering around all day, but had no success in locating the Lightening Shard. Instead, the greatest enemies he had encountered were his own thoughts. Here in the darkness he was alone, there was nothing to distract him from himself. He thought mainly about his duty, about the war, about the things he wished he could do and about Calintz. War had a thing about wearing you down, about ageing you beyond your years. Agreian sometimes wished he had never become General of the Alliance, that instead he had lived a normal life.

_A normal life…? Do I even know of such a thing? _If only Calintz and he were just ordinary citizens, would that make things different? _It would certainly make things easier…Imagine it, we would never have to hide, you wouldn't have to worry…We wouldn't have all the responsibilities of war, would we?_

Agreian was startled out of his thoughts by a dazzling light ahead of him. He realised he had wandered into a large cavern. At the back a small altar stood and upon it lay a gleaming shard of electricity. _The Lightening Shard!_

Agreian started towards his goal but didn't get far before he was grabbed and thrown to the ground. The breath was knocked out of him and he struggled to get back to his feet but to no success.

"I knew some fool would come, like clockwork," a cold, commanding voice echoed through the cavern. Agreian looked up to see a man clad in dark grey, with short, spiked hair and the undoubtedly pointed ears of a Yason.

"And who might you be…?" The man gave him a piercing stare.

"I take it you've heard of the Four Warriors?" _The Four Warriors? Yes…the main powers in the Yason kingdom._ Agreian looked up at the man and the recognition hit him. He'd seen his pictures spread across countless newspapers, his name over many headlines.

"You're Orha Duren…most powerful of the Four Warriors, correct?" He received a smile of pride from the Yason.

"So, you've done your history, I'm glad to see," Agreian took the chance and got to his feet, his sword out and at the ready in a flash. Orha only laughed.

"You know, I expected you to be different, instead you appear as sickly as all the other human scum in this country," Orha spat.

"And likewise. For one of the leading powers of Yason Roven, I would have expected more of an entourage,"

"I like to do carry my goals out on my own. I don't sit on my ass and direct others to do the dirty work,"

"Isn't that ironic? You did just that when you attacked Mirna, I never once saw you're egotistical, smug face," Orha gave him a menacing smile.

"Your pathetic soldiers weren't worth my effort, General Agreian," He delivered the title mockingly, sneering all the time. Agreian decided he had had enough of this idle banter.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have deprive Yason Roven of one of their heroes," At that he smiled sweetly and initiated the first attack.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Reith, I'd like you to meet someone," Mistress Ladrienne said. Reith looked up from her bedroom window to see a petite, blonde girl entering the room. She wore a large bow in her hair accompanied by a matching frock and frilly stockings. Although her smile was warm, her deep, blue, eyes held a harsh secret that unnerved Reith.

"This is Justina Born. I like to think of her as my own daughter," The Great Priestess said patting Justina lovingly on the head.

"It's nice to meet you, Reith," Justina said, holding out her hand. Reith looked at it, unsure as to what to do. "Oh, you shake it. Here, like this," the young girl smiled as she demonstrated.

"Justina will help you get your memory back, Reith. She is a skilled priestess and will aid you in whatever needs to be done," Mistress Ladrienne said.

"Thank you, Mistress Ladrienne and Justina," Reith replied, bowing to them slightly. Justina noticed the frown that spread across Reith's normally happy face.

"What's wrong, Reith?"

"Well…I don't know where to start searching for my memory. I don't want to be a burden to you…I know that I sometimes anger people, especially Calintz and Haren," Mistress Ladreinne laughed and put a reassuring hand on Reith's shoulder.

"Oh, don't mind them, they're like that to everyone! As for not having a lead to start from, I've arranged for a good doctor to see you in Notia. He is one of the best and knows much of the mind,"

"Notia?"

"Don't worry, I'll take you there," Justina said.

Reith sat in the courtyard, watching the sun as it began to set over the mountains and steeples of the Great Temple. She would be leaving in the morning for Notia and hopefully, her memory. But there was something on her mind. Firstly, she had been thinking about the man she had met in Lester, and again on Mt. Rhyde. Why did she feel she knew him, when she knew nothing about who he was? _But his voice…it was so familiar…_

"_Amila…This is not a good idea…"_

"_It is the only way…How can we go on living like this?"_

"_But, it might never work! You do not know what will happen if you go through with it, you may die!"_

"_Will you calm down. Look outside, don't you remember the trees, the hills, the grass beneath your fingertips? Don't you long to have it back again?"_

"_Amila…Of course I do…I just…"_

"_You just what? It is not like you to hesitate with words, Orha,"_

"_I do not want to lose you again, what would become of the Kingdom if you never returned?"_

"_Kingdom? The Kingdom went down in flames with the land! There is no order anymore, there is no differentiation between the lands of Efferia and Yason Roven. No one will mind if I am gone…"_

"_Of course they will. Your sister certainly will, I will, Roxy will, so will many others who are loyal to you," _

"_I am going through with this, Orha. I have been selfish for too long, I want to change. I'm doing this for you, for all the Yason and for everyone in Efferia…"_

"Reith, are you alright?" Reith was startled out of her daydream. She looked up, the amber rays of the sun stinging her eyes. The person moved position until they were blocking the sun and Reith identified the trim form of Justina.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I'm fine, thanks," she said. Justina sat down beside her on the bench.

"You don't look it. I can tell something's on your mind,"

"I…feel confused…I just don't know,"

"Of course you're confused, you've lost your memory. But don't worry, we'll get it back, I promise," Justina smiled reassuringly. It cheered Reith up a little, she could tell the young priestess was someone she could rely on. She was glad to have such caring people around her, although she felt she didn't deserve it.

"Thanks, Justina," She managed a smile. "I just feel like a complete nuisance, I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, Reith. You can't help it and we understand that. I'm sure this doctor in Notia will cure you and you won't have to worry anymore,"

"Yes…I hope so."

They sat in silence for a few minutes just listening to the whistle of the breeze as it wove through the trees. How long would this journey take? Reith couldn't help but feel nervous. However, as much as she longed to have her memory back, she didn't want to leave without first speaking to Calintz. And since her encounter with General Agreian, the door to his room had always been locked. _I can't leave without saying goodbye…After all, he was the one who got me here in the first place._ It was then that a thought came to her. Justina lived in the Great Temple, could it be possible that she had a spare set of keys? Reith bit her lip and looked at the young priestess timidly.

"What's wrong?" Justina asked.

"Well…I was wondering, would you have a spare set of keys?" Justina looked surprised, her deep blue eyes expanding.

"Keys? What for?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to Calintz before we leave tomorrow. General Agreian wouldn't let me in and he's locked the door…I _must_ say goodbye, he was the one who got me here after all," Justina furrowed her brow in thought.

"That would be going against my duty, Reith," she said finally. Reith lowered her head and sighed.

"I know…I'm sorry,"

"But, to be honest I've never been to fond of General Agreian and I think he has no right keeping Calintz locked in there, so I will help you,"

"Justina!" The young priestess smiled and stood up, holding out a hand for Reith.

"Come on, if it's going to be done it'll have to be done soon, it's getting late,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're more resilient than I had anticipated," Orha said, stepping back for a breather. Agreian was on one knee, his other leg stretched off to the side as he supported himself with his sword. He had never come across anyone this strong before, apart from his best friend. He brushed the silvery hair away from his face and glared at his opponent.

"I will never let such a valuable item fall into the hands of Yason scum!" he spat. This only caused Orha to explode with laughter. However, Agreian had one more trick up his sleeve before he would admit to defeat. A sly smile spread across his thin lips as he muttered the sacred words beneath his breath. No sooner had he finished than a thin circle of blue fire surrounded him. He saw Orha step back in surprise through the mask of flames. Agreian felt the power of blue magic surge through his body, raising him to his feet once more. His sword glowed with misted ice as he held it out in front of him, pointed at his prey like a dagger to the heart. In a second he was upon the enemy, shards of ice flying from his sword and slicing into Orha's flesh. The Yason General roared, raising his twin swords in an attempt to block the attack.

But he was too slow.

Agreian spun around, his sword tracing a spectacular arch, slicing down on Orha. Frost began to form over the Yason General's body, confining him in a prism of glacial ice. Agreian stood back, running his cool gaze over his work, then thrust his sword forward, shattering the ice in one deft movement.

Orha staggered and fell to his knees, cut and bleeding.

"You…" he breathed. "Will regret…what you are about to do…" He gasped, his eyes filled with an intense fury. He muttered something under his breath and a moment later vanished in a vortex of black feathers. Agreian cursed. _Damnable Yason, not even worthy enough to finish a battle!_ But none of that mattered now, he was in reach of the Lightening Shard at last. He staggered up to the altar. Electricity jumped and danced all around him. He could feel the power tingling through his skin as he picked up the treasure. As soon as his fingers connected with the shining material, a pang of sadness struck his heart. It was almost as if he'd lost something, something dear to him. He ignored it and pocketed the shard. It was most likely due to his exhaustion, nothing more. He slumped down beside the altar, tilting his head back against the cool stone. However, the feeling persisted and he became even more eager to return to the Temple. He knew he would never get back in his current state, not without some rest. So it seemed it would be harder than he had anticipated, now that the Yason were also after the Shards. But why? To wipe out all of the humans? It seemed the most logical explanation, but why had he not heard anything of it until now? He eyes drooped shut, his vision slowly fading into nothingness...

_The wind had picked up violently and the rain lashed down, saturating the ground into a muddy swamp. He wasn't far now, he could see the roof over the next hill. Agreian pulled his hooded coat tighter around him and he hurried on. Why had he come all the way in such horrific weather? He wiped rain drops from his face, looking off into the distance. He had come because he couldn't bare to wait any longer. There were things that were being retained from him, things which he should know about. They weren't expecting him of course, but how could they decline him when he was the General of the Alliance?_

_He had finally reached the Tears of Blood Headquarters as darkness was overtaking the land. They had immediately offered him food and rest but he had declined. He had more urgent matters to attend._

_He found the lithe man in his office, pacing back and forth, his sword elegantly tracing patterns of techniques he knew so well. His snow-white hair was untied and drifted around his face and chest like a frame. He didn't even look up when Agreian entered the room. _

"_You came all the way here in that downpour? Are you insane?" Calintz said sadistically._

"_I came to check you were alright, I heard what happened with the Yason attack,"_

"_Even after I gave strict orders for you not to be told…" He said under his breath, bringing the sword down in an aggressive stab, causing it to stick in the wooden floorboards and quiver precociously._

"_Calintz…look at me," But he only grabbed his weapon once more and began stepping further away, tracing the air once more with the tip of his sword. _

"_Haven't you go duties to attend to, other than standing around pointlessly in my office?" There was a hint of a smirk on the captain's pale lips but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Agreian strode over to him, swiftly grabbing his wrists. Calintz yelped as Agreian twisted his hand, causing the sword to clatter to the floor._

"_What the fuck are you doing!" he spat. Agreian pulled him close, leaning towards his ear._

"_You work yourself too hard," he whispered. _

"_What I do is none of your business, Hugo," He felt a pleasant shiver when Calintz spoke his name, he hadn't uttered it in so long. _

"_You never replied to my letters, why?"_

"_Why do you think?"_

"_You want nothing more to do with me…other than what our job calls for?" Calintz turned his silvery eyes away but did not answer. The silence was awkward, so strong you could almost see it. Agreian was positive he could hear the sound of Calintz's heart beat along with the rhythm of his own. _

"_Does the past not haunt you, Hugo?" he finally said. Agreian sighed. He felt guilt for himself; that he had run instead of fought on the fateful day, and he felt pity that his best friend had to suffer the reoccurring nightmares that never left him. _

"_Of course it does…" He held the smaller man tighter, as if he would be swept away in any second. He ran a long finger over Calintz's pallid cheekbone._

"_I do not want to lose you, Mano…I can help you…" _

"_Help me? I never even asked for help," He struggled to get away, but Agreian did not loosen his grip. He kissed the young captain roughly on the lips and to his surprise Calintz consented, opening his mouth slightly to allow Agreian's tongue to enter. It had been weeks since he had last had this pleasure and he was more than eager for it. Agreian ran a hand through the long white hair, tracing Calintz's spine all the way down to the fastening of his top. When he started to undo it, the captain pulled away, walking over to lean with two hands on his desk, facing away from him._

"_Calintz?"_

"_Just go, this was a mistake…" His voice was controlled as always but Agreian knew him too well to distinguish the undertones of melancholy._

"_You are being irrational," _

"_Go or I shall have to make you leave!" Agreian knew too well that that was a bad idea. Calintz had the ability to seriously injure him, even kill him if he wished and after travelling for so long Agreian did not have the strength he would need to fight him. The general sighed, why did Calintz always have to be this difficult? He turned and left the room, slamming the door viciously behind him. _

_Could he have ever made it work? Was it purely the fact that Calintz didn't want to have anything to do with him because he reminded him of the past? Perhaps, he was too emotionally damaged to be able to love him, to be able to accept the love of another. These thoughts plagued Agreian like swarms of ravenous wolves. If Calintz wanted distance, then that was what he should give him, even though it made his heart ache. Distance…to never feel his touch or taste his lips…It seemed unbearable._

Agreian awoke with a start, covered in sweat and an impending dread. Just another dream? It was always just a dream, but the dreams were true or at least had been. He hauled himself to his feet, wincing at the stiff pains in his legs. How long had he been asleep? Time eluded him here, there was no way of telling whether it was night or day: the cave was always dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Wildflowers grew all around the small cottage, perched high in the mountains. The sun shone down from an ice clear sky, it's rays causing long shadows to stretch from the trees like searching hands. The windmill whirled from atop the mountain's peak, never once stopping, always mimicking the cycle of time. He was standing in the small garden watching four people walk up from the narrow, winding, stream in the valley. Two adults and two children…The thought occurred to him as they grew closer that he may be seen as an intruder, as a threat trespassing on their land. However, with each nearing step their shapes became more distorted, more ethereal and blurred like a smudged oil painting. _

"_Will you take us there one day, dad?" _

"_Haha, of course, and we'll see the sunset together, all of us," _

"_Mum too?"_

"_Mum too," _

_The voices were of two boys, they sounded quite young. The third speaker was older, obviously the father. He stumbled back as the phantoms passed, not once even glancing in his direction. With their passing came a whiff of wildflowers and spices and with that a feeling of security washed over him. _

"_Grandfather will be arriving shortly, I'm going to put on the dinner. You boys go and get ready," _

"_Yay! Will he teach us some more stuff with the swords? Will he?" _

"_Only if you don't pester him!" _

_A woman's voice, like a drifting song. A song he'd heard before somewhere. The images disappeared into the small cottage, closing the door behind them. He stared at it, as if some meaning would come forth but none came. It was then the sun began to darken and the flowers around his feet turned to ash._

_Fuget. The night of the flames. The night that he lost everything. Flames piercing the dark sky, like the tips of devils tongues, hungry to suck the hope out of the world. His teacher lay at his feet, six arrows through her chest, her eyes glazed and bloody, unmoving. _

"_Calintz!" He turned sharply, pulling a muscle in his side. A tall Yason stood before him. A Yason he knew too well from his reoccurring dreams. _

"_You…" But there was one thing different here, one thing out of place. He was not a child. He grabbed his sword, pulling it out with expert speed to point at the Yason's forehead._

"_Please, I do not want to kill you," The Yason said. _

"_Who are you? Tell me now!"A dark shadow crossed theYason's face, his features shrouded ina struggle of some inner conflict._

"_I am Lura…You do not remember me, do you?" he said finally._

"_Remember you? How could I? I've never known a Yason," _

"_Mano…" The shock struck him. No one had ever known his real name other than Hugo. This man…How? He wouldn't take anymore. He swung his sword towards his target, but no sooner had he made the move than Lura had vanished…Vanished from existence._

"_So you're back, huh? Some just love pain…" He turned again and this time Sdei stood behind him, an arrogant smirk perverting his conceited face. Anger and hatred immediately surged through him as memories and pain flooded back, like a dam giving way to all the feelings inside of him. _

"_You…Haven't you done enough!"_

"_Haha, still sore I take it?" Calintz growled in anger, plunging at him with his sword. But it was only blocked by Sdei's broadsword._

"_You will always be weak, Calintz. Weak because you won't accept the past!" With one mighty uppercut he threw Calintz to the ground, knocking his sword from his grasp._

"_Accept the past! This has nothing to do with it!"_

"_My father told me all about this night, about how they screamed and pleaded, about how every building burned to the ground, hahaha! I wish I could have been there, I would have finished you off then!" _

"_In your dreams, you arrogant piece of shit!" _

"_Calintz…" Another voice. A voice he recognised. Agreian had taken Sdei's place and was now standing before him, offering a hand to help him up. Calintz looked at it in disgust._

"_You expect me to take the hand that had me tortured and killed?" Agreian frowned._

"_You would think I would give such an order?"_

"_Of course you would. You wanted me punished because I rejected you. You didn't even have the dignity to carry out the deed yourself! You're lower in the gutter than I had ever imagined, Hugo," _

"_Calintz…I am sorry I abandoned you. I do not blame you for rejecting me, nor for hating me. If you believe that I sent Sdei, then it seems you cannot trust anyone, even those closest to you,"_

"_Stop making excuses!"_

"_All I ever did was love you, Mano…"_

_The scene flashed and everything was gone. He was in the middle of a battle – the battle he had lost. He watched himself scream orders to his soldiers, who were one by one dying at the hands of a bloody Yason attack. _

"_Captain! We're not going to make it! We've lost over a hundred already!" Azel shouted, covered in bloody. He gripped the captain's shoulder for support. It all unfolded as clear as when it had happened. He called for everyone to pull back and took on the front lines himself. He didn't care if he never returned to the Tears of Blood Headquarters. They would manage without him. He fought relentlessly for what seemed an unparallel amount of time, blocking blows, slicing at Blast Worm armour, feeling blood run from his many wounds, feeling the electricity of pain surge through him. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer, but he didn't care. He never cared. He gravitated towards the notion of death, of freedom from the restraints and agony of the waking world. And ifhe was going to die, he would prefer to die while trying to do something. Soon his problems would be over, he wouldn't have to try and figure out the mysteries which plagued him. He fell to his knees, his sword coming loose from his hands. Colours swirled around him, detaching themselves from the armour of the Yason, blinding him, consuming him._

_Consuming him…_

_Consuming him…_

_Until there was nothing left but the notion that nothingness existed…_

_And then not even that… _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Reith, be careful, I don't know when General Agreian will be back," Justina said. Reith smiled at her.

"I'll be fine,"

"I'll keep a look out in the hallway, but I can't promise I'll be able to detain him long enough for you to get out," Reith nodded.

"I won't be long…I just have to say goodbye,"

"I understand," Justina took the set of keys out of her frock pocket and selected a small sliver one. With a click the door unlocked.

"I'll be out here," she said.

"Thank you, Justina," The young priestess smiled although it seemed unnatural to her normally set features. Reith couldn't help but admire how pretty she was, if only she smiled more.

Agreian's room was majestic to say the least. A rich blood red, patterned carpet and panelled walls on which many special swords were mounted. Everything in the room seemed to fit perfectly – the chest of drawers and desk were all a deep, shining mahogany, the bed a four-poster with deep crimson sheets. And in them was Calintz. He was the only thing that looked out of place in this glorious room. Reith ran over to his side. His hair was loose and lay over the pillow, framing his head and creating a striking contrast between the dark crimson of the pillow. She frowned at the bruises and scratched that adorned his face and shoulders. He could have been dead she thought.

"Calintz…?" She whispered softly, leaning close to his ear. Nothing came of her words however, he just lay there, impassive, devoid of any evident life. Her eye caught sigh of a picture on the bedside table. It was of two boys, they must have only been about ten or eleven. The taller had his arm around the shorter. They looked happy, not yet acquainted with the inequalities of life. Judging by the silvery, white hair Reith imagined one of them to be Calintz. _But who is the other? General Agreian? It must be…_

She turned back to the unconscious man, her hand drifting up to stroke his forehead.

"Calintz…Please wake up…" She sat in silence for what seemed an eternity, just staring at the man whom had been so energized and vigilant only a few days before. She thought she could see a flutter within his heavy eyelids, a stirring of dreams, a sharp quickening of his breath.

"Calintz…You are there, aren't you? You just can't find the way out…"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Was death this endless? Like a spiral of infinity declining to negative darkness. It was comforting, a place you didn't have to think. Regrets…do they disappear when you die? I thought they were suppose to, so why are they still here, contaminating my tranquillity?_

_I can see what I want here…I can imagine my life the way it should have been. Fuget would never have been ravished by those damnable Yason, I would have grown up with a home. No one would have died…Hugo and I would be together as friends…things wouldn't have gotten in the mess they did. _

_Would the Tears of Blood never have existed? And what about the Alliance? Agreian would probably never have become General…seems kind of funny somehow. But I like it. _

_Huh? Is there someone here apart from me? What is that noise…no, not a noise…a presence…a feeling. Go away! Let me be here and never know anything else. I don't have a body anymore, I don't have mind…just this darkness…_

"_Calintz…" Huh, again! I don't care what it is, I won't see it! _

"_But…you have to…" What? The darkness never ends, so dark that it is the light. And if I just concentrate on it long enough, just enough to see through the fabric of its colour…then I can distinguish what it is…_

_It is nothingness, nothingness in its purest form…And I am compelled to throw myself to it, to give myself to it completely. It is everything and it is nothing. It's all I've ever wanted and all I've ever hated. _

"_No, Calintz!" The voice comes through, piercing, shattering. I spin around to see…Reith…But how can she be here? And why can I see her, why can I hear her? _

"_Calintz, don't go any further, please,"_

"_Leave me alone…" She comes closer, touches my arm. And I can feel it, I can feel the electricity of life in her fingers and I gasp. _

"_You can't hide here, Calintz…it's not your time yet, don't you see that? There are people that love you, despite what you think. There are things you still have to do," _

"_Forget it, I can't go back now," _

"_Of course you can! I'm here, I'll help you, every step of the way,"_

"_But I don't want your help…" She looks t me, her big, brown, eyes seem to read every line of my soul and I want so much to let her, to give her permission to know me but I can't. I can't…_

"_You can Calintz…" I shake my head, breaking the stare._

"_This is not life, this is death! And how is that a way to live?"_

"_What if I don't want to live?"_

"_You can't say that…You're life has only just started, Calintz. You could do so much in the future,"_

"_Whatever…" _

"_Please…I want you to live…You don't know what the future will be like, it could be great,"_

"_I doubt it," _

"_I promise you the future will be bright," I look at her and there is solid certainty in those soft, brown eyes. A certainty that defies my comprehension, as if she really does know the future. But how can she know the future when she has forgotten the past?_

"_Trust me…" Is her last words as she takes my hand. I glance back at the ever present vortex of non-existence and how appeasing it seems to me. But then, so does Reith. So does her words, her touch…Maybe she is right, it is not the right time for me to depart…_

_I let her lead me through the darkness. She knows the way as if she was born with it engrained in her mind. And I feel safe, perhaps safer than I have ever felt since before Fuget was destroyed. She never lets go of my hand, not once…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke in a bed all too familiar to him. In a room he had seen so many times, in many different lights and through many different eyes. But the first thing he saw was the last thing he remembered from his dream – if it had been that.

"Reith…?" he said hoarsely. She smiled down at him, her hair braids falling over her shoulders and onto his chest. He noticed she was holding his hand tightly.

"I'm so I found you, Calintz…I was worried," A tear had fallen from her eye. He felt it land on his bare shoulder, warm and moist like the kiss of life. But what was she crying for? He was awake wasn't he? Or was it just another dream?

"…What's the matter?" he asked. She looked at him, her eyes filled with a deep pity and sorrow.

"You," The answer came as a shock. Had he done something wrong? Had something happened? _Wait…! Something did happen…Oh God…_Everything flooded back like a monsoon, panic sweeping over his body like rabid wolves. He struggled with the bed sheets, trying to get up, but it was useless: his body failed him.

"Calintz! Calm down, please!" Reith cried, attempting to restrain him.

"Agreian is a murderer! Get out of here, Reith, before he comes!" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you saying? Agreian hasn't hurt anyone,"

"He tried…he tried to have me killed!"

"Killed? Agreian?" She shook her head forcefully, "No, you've got it wrong, Calintz, Agreian saved you,"

"Saved me? What are you saying?"

"An intruder came in – a Yason. Agreian came to get you from the cell when he found the Yason,"

"Huh?"

"He killed the intruder…he's been very angry ever since the incident. He's asked for soldier's everywhere – even one outside my room!"

"Are you saying Agreian knew nothing about Sdei?"

"Sdei? You mean the Yason intruder? Of course he didn't…" Calintz's head was spinning. He didn't know what to think or what to believe. He tried to think back to the incident, even though it hurt. It was true that Sdei hadn't said anything of Agreian…In his last few minutes of consciousness, he had heard the Yason scream, but his vision had been too blurry to distinguish anything. He recalled someone holding him tightly, not roughly but in a caring way. He thought he had imagined it at the time, that it was some sort of illusion to distance himself from what was happening to him. _But…perhaps it wasn't? Agreian, did you really have nothing to do with Sdei? Did you really…save me from him? I thought you wanted to punish me…I thought you were angry at me…It's true I never thought you'd go that far…_

"Calintz, are you alright?" Reith looked down at him, startling his thoughts.

"Uh…I don't know…"

"General Agreian insisted on keeping you here and nursing you himself. I really wanted to see you, but he wouldn't let anyone in…"

"So, how did you get in?"

"Justina has a key. I explained I needed to talk to you before I leave tomorrow,"

"You're leaving?"

"Mistress Ladrienne said there was a doctor in Notia who she thought might be able to help me get my memory back. Justina's going to take me there tomorrow. I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you, Calintz…" He looked at her closely for the first time since he had awoken. There was fear in those innocent eyes and hope. He wished he could have done more for her, she had saved him more than once. But he wasn't a psychiatrist or a doctor – he was a soldier, the captain of a mercenary group. How could he possibly help her? He took her small hand in his once more, taking comfort in the warm skin against his own. For some reason whenever he was with her, he felt safe. It was an odd feeling, one he was not accustomed to. Safety was something that came well devised plans and strategies, from sharpened swords and perfected skills – not from an amnesiac girl. But yet it did, and he could not deny it.

"How long will you be away for?" he managed, although his voice was breaking.

"I…don't know. But, when I see you again, I'll hopefully have my memory back!" her face broke into a wide smile, a smile only a child could manage.

"Yes…"

"Why do you always look so sad, Calintz?" Again she said something that surprised him. Was she always this unpredictable?

"It's just the way I am,"

"There must be a reason?"

"There isn't," She sighed, looking at him glumly.

"Well, I think you should have more rest, you still look awful," She touched the bruises on his face, making him wince.

"Agh! Enough already!" She giggled as he frantically pushed her hands away.

"I guess I better go before General Agreian comes back and finds me here. I know he won't be pleased,"

"Yeah, you're right,"

"Calintz, take care and don't do anything dumb,"

"It's you who'd do something dumb!" She frowned.

"I'll do my best!" she beamed at him then walked to the door.

"I'll have so much more to say when I've got my memory back!" she called, waving. He nodded in response and with one more gullible smile she left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Agreian reached the Temple in the dead of night. The sun had long since set behind the rugged mountains and the land had fallen into its nightly comatose state. The first thing he did was to find his mother. It wasn't a problematical task as she was where she always resided: in her own prayer room at the top of the Temple.

"Agreian!" she cried as she heard him stumble into the chamber. She ran to him, wrapping him in her arms. "Thank the Gods you are safe!"

"I found it, mother," He took the glowing shard from his pocket, presenting it to her. She stared at it, disbelief crossing her calm face.

"So, it really isn't a legend…they do exist…" she mused.

"It appears that way,"

"Let me keep it safe until you have gathered all of them, Agreian," He nodded and handed her the treasure. "I will keep them in the protected chamber in the basement of the Temple, if you ever need to see them,"

"Thank you, mother,"

"You do not look well, what happened?" She held his shoulders, looking at him closely in the face, her eyes marked with concern.

"It…was nothing…"

"You must tell me,"

"It seems the Yason are also trying to get their hands on the shards. I had an encounter with a General Orha of the Yason Army,"

"Orha! _The_ Orha?"

"Yes, it appeared so,"

"So they want to use the Light of Salvation to destroy the human race?"

"From what I gather, yes. Although, I don't understand why I have not heard anything of it, normally the Alliance is the most informed organisation in all of Efferia,"

"They must be trying to cover it up…The attacks are perhaps a diversion?"

"You could be right…I will have to look into it," Agreian turned to leave when he felt his mother lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Agreian, I am proud of you, you know that, don't you?" He let a smile creep upon his thin lips.

"Yes, I know mother, and how could I be any other way?" She laughed. He had always made her laugh and it was one of the things she cherished most about her son. He could be arrogant, he could be greedy, he could be selfish, but he was also a whole lot of good things and most of all, he was her _only_ son. He commanded the Alliance alone, he was intelligent, he never put her down, he had a kind heart beneath his coolness and she loved him. A mother would always love her child, no matter what he did, no matter how disgraced or shamed he made her. Mistress Ladrienne smiled, she was glad she had Agreian.

The room was just as he had left it. He hung up his sword in it's usual place beside his bed and began to undress. The only thing he wanted was to sleep, to sleep undisturbed and without the intense melancholy of the shard bearing down upon him. Calintz was sill asleep, just as he had left him. Agreian sighed as he climbed beneath the fresh sheets. The weight of the smooth material on his naked body was satisfyingly comfortable. He stretched out, letting one of his arms fall across Calintz's chest. He chuckled to himself. How long had it been since they'd last shared a bed? _But if you were awake now, you'd be furious, wouldn't you, Mano?_ Agreian closed his eyes, listening to his friend's breathing along with his own heartbeat. As his mind drifted off into the realm of slumber, he remembered the times they'd had, before Calintz found out they had shared the same scarred childhood.

_You used to lie awake at night and when I asked why, you'd always say "because I know the moon is up there, I know it's watching me," I said you were mad. And we used to talk sometimes about our childhood, and finally the pieces of the jigsaw clicked together and we found our lives intertwined. What if we had never found that? What if we had just remained two strangers in love? Oh, Calintz…I am being sentimental, aren't I? You always hated that as I recall. You never liked to hold onto anything, to keep anything as a souvenir or as a reminder. Why were you so eager to forget things? _

_I told you about when I was adopted by Mistress Ladreinne and that I wasn't her real son. You know, I never have told anyone else that. I used to think of you a lot, after the Fuget incident. I used to wonder where you were, what you were doing, who you were with…I promised myself I'd find you one day, isn't it ironic that we just happened to cross paths in similar careers? _

A soft, faint noise wove itself into Agreian's sleeping mind. At first he made it out to be a song, a song the Lightening Shard was humming as it radiated with electrical melancholy. Then the song was sung by his mother when he was child and she would sit and sing to him in her arms…Then as his mind gradually came into consciousness, he identified the sound for what is was: sobbing. A muffled weeping, only barely audible. Agreian squinted in the dark room, his eyes finally adjusting to the thin slivers of moonlight that pried through his curtains. His left arm lay over the bare mattress where Calintz had been. He didn't have to search far, however. His best friend lay crumpled on the floor beside the bed, curled into a foetal position. It took a moment for Agreian to realise that the Captain of the Tears of Blood was crying.

He had never seen Calintz cry, not ever, and the pitiful image frightened him. He had never shown any weakness, any sign of his true emotions for all those years. Agreian had tried to guess what he felt, but had never come anywhere near the truth. And now it seemed he had caught Calintz when his guard was down, when his sorrow had overtaken him.

The General lowered himself down off the bed and put a hand on Calintz's trembling shoulder.

"Calintz…?" he said softly.

"Leave me…!" his voice was cracked and forced, just like the time he had told him to get out of his office.

"Don't be ridiculous. Sit up," Calintz weakly attempted to resist but Agreian was stronger. When he'd propped him up against the side of the bed, he wiped away his tears with one of the sheets.

"I don't need your commiseration!"

"Don't worry, you haven't. Obviously being in a comma for three days hasn't changed you in the least, how unfortunate," Agreian mocked. Calintz gave him a poisonous glance. A glance he knew too well and it always made him smile.

"It's not funny that I can't even walk on my own two feet!" he snapped.

"I wasn't laughing…" There was an awkward silence. Calintz seemed to be avoiding eye contact, he was obviously embarrassed. Tears were still trickling down his pallid cheeks and onto the scars that were forming on his chest and torso. Agreian couldn't wait any longer, he couldn't bare the silence of the words that needed to be said. He wrapped his arms tightly around the slender body, letting his head fall onto Calintz's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Mano…I'm so sorry…It was my own ignorance for doubting you which instigated this!" Calintz tensed for a few seconds before finally giving in to his emotions and clinging to the older man, digging his fingers into his back.

"Hugo…is it true, that you killed Sdei?"

"Yes…I...made him suffer…" Agreian couldn't bare to say the rest, he couldn't bare the fear of resurrecting the images that kept him from sleep.

"I was scared that I had lost you, Mano…After what you went through, I was afraid you'd never wake up,"

"…So was I…"

Agreian found the younger man was shaking, still griping him tightly as if he would vanish from existence at any moment.

"You need to get back into bed," he said, sliding his hands under Calintz's shoulders and helping him up onto the bed where he covered him in the sheets.

"I'll be back in a second, don't try anything," Agreian said a smile creeping across his immaculate face as he pulled on a pair of trousers.

"Whatever…"

Calintz had had another nightmare. He had experienced the agony and rape all over again. When he awoke he was consumed with sadness and disgust, his whole body aching as if molten nails had been driven through his flesh. He had to try and not think about it, to push it back into the darkness of his mind or else it would consume him. There were more important things that required his attention, the first was that he had to get back to Headquarters. How long had he been asleep? Three days Reith had said? It was too long. Thing were probably in a mess, a mess he would have to sort out. The others were capable of most things but in this time of war they were inexperienced. He had attempted to get out of bed and find something to wear but his body had failed him. It was cold on the floor, a coldness far worse than a battlefield at night and there was nothing he could do. Nothing he could do to keep the pain at bay. For the second time in his life, he had felt completely helpless and it terrified him. He didn't want to ask for Agreian's help, not for anyone's help, but then what could he do on his own, like this? He hadn't had to think long before his best friend had found him, in the most shameful of situations. Calintz sighed, how long would he be bed-ridden like this?

The door opened and Agreian entered the room carrying a tray. He set it down beside Calintz and lit one of the lamps on the bedside table.

"Drink this first, it'll get you back on your feet. I know how much you despise being so dependent," He smirked enticingly, holding the cup to Calintz's lips. He tried to speak but when he opened his mouth the liquid was poured into it and he had no choice but to gulp the vile stuff down. He clutched at his chest as it burned like fire down his oesophagus and into his stomach.

"Dammit, Hugo, I can manage to feed myself!"

"Calm down, I was only attempting to help, you know,"

As Calintz ate he found he felt a lot better. The aching in his body began to subside and he felt strength returning to his limbs. Once he'd finished he got up, using the bedpost as support. He had realised to his horror that he was completely naked and his body was marred with scars and bruises. It looked awful, in fact, it was horrific, worse than anything he had incurred before. But vanity was irrelevant, what was imperative now was getting back to HQ, back to his life.

"What do you intend to do now?" Hugo called from the bed as Caltinz wobbled unsteadily around the room.

"Where did you hide my clothes?"

"I'm afraid they were beyond repair,"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make do with some of yours then, won't I?" he shot the General a sadistic smirk. Agreian laughed.

"What's the hurry?"

"I have to get back to Headquarters, god only knows what's been going on in my absence,"

"Don't worry, it's been taken care of,"

"What?"

"I informed Lehas that you had been injured and she agreed to take care of all operations,"

"But-"

"I feel she is perfectly able, Calintz. I said if anything major came up she should contact me ASAP,"

"And has there?"

"Nothing other than the usual small bands of renegade Yason. I wouldn't worry about it," Agreian said dismissively, stretching himself out on the bed. "And anyway, there's no way you'll make it back to HQ in your current state – it's a ludicrous prospect!" Calintz reasoned that although he despised the logical decision he had come to, Agreian was right. He sighed, brushing his hair from his face.

"Fine…" he said resentfully. Agreian smiled, getting up and walking towards him. He stood in front of Calintz, his eyes drifting down his body.

"Hmm…You're wounds are healing better than I expected…" he mused.

"Perhaps...You healed me yourself, didn't you?" Agreian nodded.

"Not bad, huh?" A smirk played across the line of his lips.

"…I never knew you were that good…"

"I realise I cannot be perfect at everything, but, nonetheless I try," Calintz's pale blue eyes met Agreian's silvery grey orbs. There was a moment of unsaid words, things each of them wanted to say. But somehow these things did not need to be audible to be understood, it was like the feeling you get when you know it's night time, when you know you'll wake up every morning, when you know someone is sad even though they act the opposite, an intuition we are born with.

Calintz turned away, hiding his nakedness from his childhood friend. For some reason he felt afraid. Afraid of feeling the way he did, afraid of what those feelings would make him do. He had once convinced himself he simply could not love, but Agreian had made him doubt even his own intuition. He remembered when they had been close, closer than friends. He had never come close to another human being in that way, never let his guard down, never given himself over completely. But he couldn't help but feel the need for it again, as much as he tried to ignore it. He missed it. He missed it so much it was like a physical pain tearing him inside. _It is not love…it is not love…_If he repeated it enough, perhaps he would convince himself. What did loving people ever do? In the end they died or ran away, in the end you were alone. Attachments were unnecessary, a bad scar from his childhood he wished to never experience again. He felt his skin prickle as Agreian's hand fell softly upon his shoulder. He quickly spun around, throwing the hand away.

"Will you ever give up on this pointless pursuit?" he snapped acidly. There was hurt in the General's platinum eyes and it sent a pang of guilt through him.

"I am sorry…I…suppose you still aren't ready…"

"Ready? There will never be any "ready", there is nothing and there always will be!"

"Calintz, don't lie, I'm not a fool, you know. I know you're afraid. Afraid of what, I do not know, I just wish you would tell me,"

"I don't want your empathy and I don't want your pity, Hugo,"

"So it's true then…"

"What?"

"That you really do hate me,"

"I don't hate you…I never have,"

"Then what? Do you not consider me you're friend?" Agreian stared at Calintz unblinkingly. He couldn't get away from that stare, and strangely he wanted to keep staring. But he couldn't, he just couldn't.

"Yes, I consider you a friend, does that satisfy you now?"

"No," Agreian said sternly. Calintz sighed dismissively, would he ever give up?

"Well, there's no surprise there then," He located a silk dressing gown and tied it around his waist then proceeded to the door.

"Calintz…I'm sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you," Agreian called. Calintz paused for a second, contemplating whether he should say more, decided against it, then left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The journey to Notia was hazardous seeing that it was only Reith and Justina. On a number of occasions they came close to being defeated. It was now nearing evening and the hot, humid weather was beginning to agitate Reith. She flopped down on a nearby stone to catch her breath.

"It's not long now," Justina informed her, looking as flawless as always. The heat didn't appear to bother her in the least.

"Aren't you hot?" Reith asked, exasperated. The priestess shook her head, her long blonde hair swaying in motion.

"I grew up in weather hotter than this so it isn't that unfamiliar to me,"

"Oh…"

"Perhaps one day you'll go to Efor, it's a really lovely place now,"

"Efor? That's where you're from?"

"Round about. Efor is the most well known town in those parts though,"

"I see…"

They continued on further over the Erestine bridge and towards Caska. Reith wanted to ask more about Justina's past but the young priestess didn't seem in the mood to talk. In fact, she never _really_ seemed in the mood to talk. As much as Reith liked her, she sensed a great sadness around her. A loneliness that surpassed her meagre years. Eventually she couldn't bare the silence any longer and decided to brave the question.

"So why did you leave Efor, Justina?" Justina gave her a quick sideways glance before setting her eyes firmly on the road ahead.

"The region was under attack by the Yason,"

"That must have been awful…Did you flee with your family?" There was silence for a moment and Reith wondered if Justina had even heard her. Finally, she sighed and spoke.

"No, it was just me, Reith. My family were all killed…" No wonder she's always so sad, Reith thought. How terrible it must be for everyone you know to be wiped out, to have no one to confide in or speak to.

"Justina…I'm so sorry," Reith didn't know what else to say. What else could she say after she had been told something like that?

"Don't be. The past cannot be changed now. It…was a long time ago, I try my best to forget about it," Even through her stern expression Reith could see an underlying fragility. The way every so often she would frown when no one was looking, or the way her eyebrows would crease in melancholy.

"I understand…Have you never been back there since?"

"No, as I said I don't want to bring back memories of it so I don't go to the places that do,"

"But surely there must be some good memories there too?" Justina sighed and immediately Reith knew she shouldn't have pryed.

"I'm sorry…" she said. The pain was evident in Justina's pretty face only for a few seconds before she smiled timidly, wiping any signs of her true emotions away like a wave consuming the shore.

"It's alright, Reith, don't worry about it. Let's just get to Notia now,"

"Alright!"

Notia was huge to say the least. It was a place Reith could never have imagined she would set eyes on. People bustled around in a hurry, vendors stood shouting their produce, commoners stood in doors conversing about the days events. There was life here. A life that would have seemed normal, untouched by fear, if it wasn't for the evident Alliance soldiers dotted around the city's perimeter. She wondered if there had been any attacks, if any lives had been taken, any tears shed. However, as the two walked further into the centre of the glorious city, there was little evidence of strife and unrest. Reith breathed in the various scents of flowers, baking, sizzling meat, smoke and paper. The sun coated the tall, grey buildings in gold, making them shimmer and sparkle like solid temples of night.

"There it is," Justina said, pointing to a small building a few feet away from them.

"An inn?" Reith replied, noticing the bold, red letters stating the building's purpose.

"The doctor will be there,"

Could this small building be the cure to her troubles? Would this doctor be able to help her? As they walked further, a fear began to grip Reith. She didn't know what it was or why she felt it, but it seemed to physically pull her back, prevent her from taking a step further.

"Reith? What's wrong?" Justina enquired, noticing she had not followed to the door.

"I…I…don't know…I feel so scared…" She clutched her hands to her chest, tightly, shutting her eyes. A soft hand fell upon her shoulder.

"What are you scared of?"

"I don't know. I just don't know!" Reith blurted out, her voice high and laced with desperation.

"It'll be alright. I'm sure the doctor will be able to help you get you're memory back," The words "memory back" sent a wave of panic through Reith. It confused her. Didn't she want to get her memory back? Wasn't that why she came here? Wasn't that why Calintz had helped her? If she ran now…then…_then I'll have betrayed Calintz! After all he did for me, I can't just walk away…After all everyone's done…_She swallowed and nodded her head.

"Alright…let's go…"

The inn was small with a worn, panelled floor and a bored looking assistant behind the desk. The man they sought was sitting in a worn armchair at the back of the small area. He wore an orange frock and small, thin glasses atop his broad nose. A grin creased his face as he saw the two approach.

"You must be Reith and Justina?" he said, his voice jolly and enthusiastic. Justina nodded.

"This is Reith," she gestured to the dark haired girl. The doctor smiled and extended his hand. Reith remembered from her previous experience with Justina that she was to shake it.

"Well, my names Alex. So I've been told that you have some issues with you're memory?" Reith nodded.

"Yes…I can't remember anything…only my name," He rubbed his chin for a moment, his thick brows creasing.

"So I have been told. Why don't we all go back to my house and have some tea before we get down to any serious work?" His smile was inviting and Reith couldn't help but be pulled into the aura of his bright, optimistic glow.

After a meal of homemade soup, bread, cheese, and tea, Reith was taken into the back room of Alex's house. It small and dimly lit as if it had many secrets, many memories that could be revealed with the light. Alex pulled the thick, crimson curtains and Reith was momentarily blinded by the powerful rays of sunlight. When her eyes had adjusted she saw many dust particles floating in the stuffy air. The room obviously hadn't been cleaned in a long time as piles of papers and ancient books lay in disorganised stacks precociously leaning to the side as if they would topple at any given moment. There was small desk with a feather pen and ink pool which Alex seated himself at. He gestured at the moth eaten sofa beside the wall.

"Please, make yourself comfortable,"

Reith sat down. The couch was surprisingly comfortable for it's age and seemed to mould to her shape. However, her nervousness was still not alleviated, like an impending rainstorm looming in the distance. She was scared of what she would find, but at the same she knew she had to conquer this fear. She wasn't doing this just for herself, it was for everyone who had helped her. She couldn't let them down now. She couldn't let herself down now.

"Do not worry, Reith, this will not hurt at all," Alex said, his voice laced with concern as he set a pad of paper on his lap and turned to face her. "What I am going to do is put you into a state of unconsciousness. You're memories may be locked away in your subconscious, unable for your conscious mind to reach. Have you been having any dreams lately?"

The question was sudden and she was not sure how to answer. Of course she had been having dreams. Dreams, day dreams, night dreams, whatever you would call them. But she didn't have a clue what they were about, or even if the woman in them was actually her.

"Yes…but I don't understand them,"

"Can you tell me what you see in them?"

"I see someone…I don't know if it's me…I see fire…" She shut her eyes, trying to concentrate.

"Is there anything else? What happens?"

"Orha…A man called Orha..."

"Orha…? Hmm…" He wrote a few notes in his book, mumbling something beneath his breath.

"Is there something wrong?" Reith asked timidly. Alex looked up and smiled.

"Nothing at all. I think it would be best if I tried to take you back now,"

"Take me back?"

"Back into you're subconscious. Sometimes we cannot unlock memories in our waking hours, even in sleep things can be distorted. I will attempt to disable the barriers of your mind. There are things, Reith, that you're mind hides from you in order to protect your sanity,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean things that are too painful for one to comprehend. But sometimes these things leak through the subconscious and interfere with our lives, such as in our dreams,"

Reith nodded slowly trying to take in all the information at once. But it was hard. It was hard to understand things she couldn't even imagine.

"Lie back and relax," Alex said. She lay back on the couch, trying to steady her breathing. Was this such a good idea after all? What if…what if she never came out of this trance?

"Listen to my voice, Reith, and only my voice. Concentrate on every word I am saying, every syllable, every sound of my speech…"

_Every sound…Every sound…Every sound…_

"You feel tired, exhausted. Every inch of your body is pleading for rest. Feel it from the top of your skull…to your neck…all the way down…"

_All the way down…All the way down…_

"Try and think, Reith. Feel yourself falling into the depths of darkness…falling into a place you thought you had forgotten…"

_A place forgotten…What's happening to me…? Everything's slowing down…Getting darker…I...don't understand..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nextheaven: well here it is finally! I was away on holiday so didn't get much change to write more to this story, but back now, so hopefully i'll keep the chapters comming. Please share your comments with me - good, bad, maybe? Anyways, next chapter will be fun!


	14. Chapter 14

_The sound of guns._

_The sound of pain._

_The lick of flames charring flesh._

_As every last one of us is killed…_

"_Your Majesty, it is crucial we flee now!" Flee? But where is safe now?_

"_Orha, my place is here, with my people. I do not intend to abandon them!" _

"_You are being irrational! It is only death that awaits you here," _

"_If it is death, then I will gladly accept it,"_

_Fire is spat onto the land like acid vomit, consuming the living, snuffing out lives as if they are no more than particles of dust. Why? The question has plagued my mind for so long now…for so long. _

_Why is war the answer? _

_There was a time I believed it. I believed fighting and slaughter would end our unrest. But what came of it? This…All the Yason wiped out, the land destroyed by a single streak of madness. The madness that resided in one human. Now, it is not only salvation for the Yason that I seek, it is for all of Efferia. Yason or human, we are all now prisoners._

_Prisoners to a terrible fate._

"_You must not do this, Your Majesty!" _

"_It is my fault we are in this mess, it was my selfishness that caused it. At least give me the opportunity to atone!"_

"_Death is atonement for you?"_

"_I…could not stand here and watch my people die when I have helped put them in this situation. The least I can do is stand by them now!"_

"_You never knew this was going to happen. It isn't you're fault,"_

"_Someone has to take the blame,"_

"_But it isn't anyone's fault! How could we have predicted this outcome? How could anyone?"_

_You say to me there must be another way. Can you not accept the future? Can you not accept our fate? The hallway is dark as I stride down it, the flickering of fire bleaching the darkness around me. You follow close in pursuit, never once straying from my side. Once filled with soldiers perfecting skills, the training grounds and gardens are now empty memories where the odd broken sword and shattered helmets lie. Trees are skeletons of their pasts, burnt and charred to the root. I stand on the steps to the castle, looking across my realm. What was once my realm…_

"_You are still unhappy about the human, are you not?" I turn and stare at him in the eyes, unblinking._

"_It is a sorrow that grips me like iron bars around my heart, and those bars will never loosen. Do not ask foolish questions,"_

"_I am sorry, Your Majesty,"_

_I remember the look on his face. I remember the way I reacted. Everything you have ever strived for comes crashing down, shattering like a million grains of sand, so fragmented you will never be able to rebuild it. And I have to live with this broken heart, it is my burden and my burden alone. Why didn't I see the obvious? It was another story, it was another time. I met him as a child…in Fuget…I never told him how I felt. My feelings have always tried to elude me, to challenge me, that is why I distance myself from them. But…that time I could not succeed, I was defeated. Defeated by a young and beautiful human. A human who showed me kindness, who showed me what it was like to be loved, to be cared for. And what is more precious than that feeling? _

"_There is another way…" I turn and see my sister has approached. She clings to a small bag as if her life resides in it. I can see the fear in her dark eyes._

"_There is no other way, my sister…"_

"_There may be. The three of us have the power to initiate it,"_

"_To initiate what, Lady Serina?"_

"_I found this book…It was written by father,"_

"_Father! But before he died he burned all his belongings,"_

"_No…Not all. He gave me this journal. Before I thought it was just deluded scribbling, but the current events have proved to change my mind,"_

"_Let me see,"_

"_Perhaps he wrote it knowing this time would come…"_

_I read the pages. They are worn, stained and the ink has run in some places, tracing patterns on the page. But the message is clear, the instructions are there. And somehow it all fits in place. Could he have known? Why did he give this journal to Serina and not I? I feel angry yet I know there may be a prick of hope in this never ending blackness._

"_What do we have to lose?" My sister says. I give the journal over to you to read. I see you come to the same conclusions as I._

"_She is right, Your Majesty…"_

_The decision is made. If it can save Efferia then I will do it and I will bare whatever consequences follow. But my mind tells me, as I walk across the cracked stones of our courtyard, that it may all be just a story. A fairytale to tell two young girls before they drifted into sleep. And maybe that is the trajectory we are on now, a sleep we will never awaken, perhaps the story is to save us. I look to the sky and I remember you, Father. _

_The sound of fighting still goes on, never ending, like a jammed record. The sky is red like blood, the blood of thousands killed. Bodies everywhere, pandemonium in abundance, all illuminated by the glow of the crimson moon…_

Sorry for this chapter being kinda small, there wasn't much else i could put in it. But anyways, thank you for the reviews :) And keep telling me what you think, the good, the bad and the ugly!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was evening the next day before Calintz returned to Headquarters. The journey had taken him longer than expected due to his injuries requiring him to rest often. He knew he probably should have prolonged his visit at the Temple for another few days but he simply couldn't. It wasn't just the fact that he was the Captain of the Tears of Blood, but mainly because he couldn't bare to be close to Agreian. Well, not so much that he couldn't bare it, more that he was simply _afraid_. Why did this feeling frighten him so much? He sighed in relief as he rounded the corner seeing the Headquarters in sight; at last he was home.

Calintz made his way immediately to see Lehas who was in the meeting room as always. She looked up from a pile of papers on the table, surprise registering on her normally stern face.

"Calintz, I didn't expect you'd be back so soon,"

"I can't just leave this place all to you,"

"We were taking care of things,"

"Still,"

Lehas sighed. She could never understand why the Captain failed to trust her with commanding the Tears of Blood in his absence. He trusted no one and it angered her something awful. He had probably insisted on coming back, against everything the priestesses had advised, just because he couldn't trust anyone to make things run smoothly.

"You know, I am just as capable as you are, Calintz. I don't understand why you have such doubt in me – in all of us!"

"It's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"How about if I said this is the only place I can come anything near to calling home?" Calintz didn't mean to snap at her like that, he didn't mean to spit out the words like they were poison or to reveal anything about himself. But nonetheless it shut her up. She sat in silence for a moment, staring blankly at her papers.

"I'm sorry," she said finally. "Are you alright? You don't look that good, you should have at least had someone accompany you here,"

"I'm not a baby,"

"And nor are you invincible,"

"I came to learn that many years ago, Lehas," She got to her feet, setting the papers down in a neat rectangle.

"Let me make you something to eat,"

"That will not be necessary. I'm going to retire to bed. But first, fill me in on what has happened," Lehas sighed wearily, retrieving the papers and flicking through them.

"There has been Yason sighted around the top of Mount Selton. They were worried about an attack at the Great Temple,"

"That it?"

"What do you mean "that it?", Calintz, if they attacked Amabat and the Great Priestess was killed then things really would be dire!"

"I know, I meant are there any _other_ occurrences?"

"None other than the usual stray bands of Yason popping up here and there,"

"Hmph…"

"It has been requested that the Tears of Blood are to be despatched to Mt. Selton tomorrow to investigate the situation,"

"Can't the Alliance do it? They seem to be sitting on their fat butts most of the time,"

"Actually, it was the Alliance who requested it,"

"What?"

"Apparently, General Agreian has given strict orders for the Alliance to stay away from the Yason situation at Mt. Selton,"

"That's bizarre though, aren't they suppose to be protecting Amabat?"

"That's what I said, but you know what they're like, they won't go against orders,"

"Typical…" Calintz sighed and folded his arms across his chest. It seemed odd, the Alliance normally dealt with any occurrences around the Amabat region, why would they not get rid of the Yason at their doorstep? Had Agreian done this just so he would get to see him again? Was it some sort of bait to lure him back to the Great Temple? _No, that's absurd, if he was that desperate he'd come down here..._

"I'm going to send Eonis and Azel with a few others,"

"Well, I shall be going too,"

"Do you think that wise in you're current condition?"

"I'm getting better everyday, I can easily handle a trek up Mt. Selton, don't worry," Calintz said sarcastically. Lehas frowned at him and began to say something but she was promptly cut off.

"I am the Captain here, Lehas, and it is my duty to ensure missions are carried out effectively," he interrupted. Lehas opened her mouth to say something else but quickly changed her mind and shrugged.

"Do as you will then, Calintz," she sighed and turned back to her desk.

Calintz made his way to the upper floors of the Headquarters where his room was situated. There was no one around at this time of night and the tell tale sounds of peaceful sleep emanated from a few of the doors. What he wouldn't of given for an undisturbed night. Calintz withdrew his key from his pocket and unlocked the thick, wooden door into his room. His own room at last. His own bed, his own things. How many times had he imagined he'd never see it again? He stripped off his clothes, leaving them in scattered disarray around the bed, and lay down. He turned on his side and stretched himself out, looking over at the wall adorned with his favourite swords. In some ways, his room was a lot like Agreian's, just smaller. Each one of those swords had a story. Stories of victory, of defeat, stories of friendship, of pain. And each story was wound up within the cold steel of the blades, only ever knowable to him. Calintz closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze from his open window fall across his bare skin. The outdoors enticed him. He felt confined within walls, within buildings. Some nights he would go out and sleep in the forest, lying underneath the blanket of stars and breathing in the rich scents of the wilderness. In the wilderness no one knew you're name, no one would bother you, no one would find you. No one…

As Calintz began to drift into the realm of slumber thoughts plagued his mind. Thoughts associated with feelings associated with urges associated with desires. Did it ever end? Was there ever a beginning…? He had always gravitated towards solitude, never depended upon anyone. But now, even though he was alone, he wished there was someone else here. Being in Agreian's bed again had at once frightened him but then appeased him. The warmth of another body against his own, the touch of warm skin. _Are you lying in you're bed, alone now, Agreian? Are you thinking of me…like I'm thinking of you…What? What am I thinking! _He could feel something stirring in his lower regions, an unsatisfied lust. Why it had suddenly overtaken him now, he could not comprehend. Was it possible to hate someone and love them at the same time? _The thin line between love and hate…only a fraction away from each other…I hate him, I hate him for making me feel this way, for making me think these things…_ He brushed his hand across his arousal, stroking it gently. _I remember when I used to do this to you…We could never get enough of each other…You always wanted more. We used to fight at the same time, what is it about pain and lust? I remember you're taste, you're smell, you're touch…I remember…_

The next morning came too soon. Calintz awoke tangled in his bed sheets and sticky with sweat. He could already hear the sounds of the soldiers training outside and footsteps in the hallways. He got out of bed, neglecting to it, and headed for a shower.

The cool water soothed his burning skin and cleansed off the dried sweat of the previous night. It was too hot here, too humid for any restful sleep. He had to keep his mind focused on the task ahead, not let his emotions deviate from his self erected cage.

Downstairs, in the meeting room Eonis and Lehas were waiting.

"Good morning, Calintz," Eonis greeted him. He offered a smile.

"No one told me you were returning last night. Are you better?"

"Yes, thank you,"

"Well, I'm glad you're back with us," She moved forward and put her arms around him, in a light hug. He returned the action.

"It's good to be back. I missed this place…" Lehas coughed, making them both turn and stare at her. Her seamless face was creased with irritation.

"What's wrong with you now?" Calintz quizzed irritably.

"It's nearly time for you to leave and Azel still isn't here," There was evident frustration in Lehas's normally cool voice. When things didn't go as she planned she became easily stressed and irritant.

"Any idea where he is?"

"He isn't in his room, I had someone go and check. It's too short notice to find anyone else,"

Calintz sighed, frustrated. Why did something like this always seem to occur?

"Stay here, I'm going to find him,"

"Do you know where he is?" Lehas said, raising an eyebrow.

"I have a good feeling where," Before she could interrogate him further he was out the door.

Calintz knew from past experience that Azel _always_ stuck to the same path. He always did the same things when he felt certain emotions or certain things happened. It was predictability. But, Calintz couldn't blame the boy, not after what he had been through as a child. It had been a cold winter's morning when the Calintz desired the solitude of the forest before a day's training. He found the boy huddled unconscious beside a thick oak, as if he had been trying to retreat inside himself to get away from the frigid atmosphere. After that, Calintz found he had been abandoned but he seemed to remember nothing before that. He didn't believe the boy of course, he could see the fear in his eyes, he knew he just wouldn't tell him. As Azel made his home with the Tears of Blood, his tension loosened, but, as Calintz noticed perpetually, he always desired to do the right thing; to carry out missions successfully, to never falter or lose in training. The Captain realised it was due to his fear of abandonment, of uncertainty.

Just as when he lost a match in a training session, as when he was sad, he would always go back to that secluded spot in the wood. It seemed odd, to Calintz. Why would anyone want to go back to a place that held such crippling memories? But he was not a psychologist, nor would Azel enlighten him on the subject, so he would have to make do with his guesses and assumptions.

And he was right.

No sooner had he breached the thick wall of elms that lead to the great oak, he saw the shock of black hair and shining sword lying on the moss obscured earth. He approached the boy quietly, seeing that he had his head buried in his arms.

Just like the day he had found him.

"Azel," Calintz said quietly. The boy looked up, startled.

"C-Captain!" Was that a tear stain down his cheek? Calintz knelt down beside him.

"Did you forget about the mission today?" The boy shook his head.

"N…No…"

"You always come here when something's wrong,"

Azel hunched his shoulders, as if trying to physically avoid the statement.

"I…just…I never knew you were coming on this mission too, Captain,"

"Is there a problem with that?" Azel frantically shook his head.

"No, of course not! I just thought…you would be saying with General Agreian a little while longer…" A slight tinge of crimson adorned Azel's cheekbones as he looked up at the older man timidly. Calintz raised a slender eyebrow.

"And why would I be doing that?" he inquired. Azel shuffled his feet nervously.

"I…don't know…" he murmured. Calintz placed a hand on his slender hip and stared down at the boy. He sighed then held out his hand. Azel looked at it puzzled.

"Don't just sit there like a slob, get up!" Calintz barked, startling the young boy. He took the Captain's hand as he pulled him to his feet. Azel lost his balance momentarily and clung onto Calintz's shoulders, his eyes staring into the captain's.

"Azel…are you sure you're alright?" The boy straightened himself immediately, blushing with embarrassment.

"Y-Yes, sorry, Captain!"

"It's alright…" Azel smiled with relief. Calintz started back towards Headquarters.

"C'mon, let's get this done," he said then hesitated a moment before adding, "Remember, Azel, there's no point in dwelling on the past, it doesn't matter anymore."

The two men walked side by side back through the wood towards HQ and their new mission.

Not much happening in this chapter, but hope it hasn't bored you to death! I'm going to try and pick up the story a bit from here on(whether or notI'll be successful is a different matter). Butanyways, thanks for the reviews and please keep them comming!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Reith opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the wooden panelling of the ceiling. A faint light, cast from a small oil lamp illuminated the room, extending the shadows to twice their original length.

"Where am I?" she mumbled. Her head was throbbing like someone had lodged an axe in it. What happened? Had that been a dream? _It was too real to be a dream…Serina? Orha? Who are these people? _

She sat up on the small bed, pulling her legs in close to wrap her arms around them. She was scared, scared of what had happened, of what she had seen. Who was she?

"Reith!" the door opened and Justina walked in. She was more glad than she had ever been in her life to see another person. A person she knew she could trust and rely on.

"Justina, what happened?" she sobbed. The priestess sat down on the bed, placing a reassuring arm around her shaking shoulders.

"It's alright. Part of you're memory just came back for a while. It's ok, you're safe now…" Reith looked up to see the warm face of Dr. Alex entering the room.

"Now young lady, how do you feel?" he asked.

"I think she's a bit shaken," Justina replied. The doctor rubbed at his chin, staring down at Reith.

"It seemed quite a drastic memory," he said. She nodded.

"I…It was awful! Everyone was dying…there was fire…Blood stained every inch of the ground!"

"Calm down, Reith. It was only a memory,"

She tried to steady her breathing. _Only a memory…only a memory. But memories were once real, as real as the air I breathe now. How can such an important thing be dismissed? _

"Did you see yourself, Reith?" Alex asked.

_Myself? The lady in the long dress…The girl and that man…Those words she spoke, why do they sound so familiar? _

"There were three people…Two women and a man…and…"

_Calintz…wasn't he mentioned? Calintz…Fuget…There was a connection somewhere…"I met him as a child in Fuget…" _

"Fuget…" she murmured.

"What was that, Reith?"

"She said Fuget…" The doctor clapped his hands.

"Well, now we have a lead!" he said triumphantly. Reith looked at him puzzled.

"Is there anything else you remember?" he asked. She closed her eyes, concentrating hard.

"A plan…A crimson moon…"

Doctor Alex concluded that Reith's amnesia was more complex than he had first thought. He told her that the only way she may rediscover her memory was if she followed the clues from her dreams and flashbacks through the maze of her amnesia. Perhaps by going to Fuget, he suggested, she would remember something associated with the place. However, it seemed farfetched to Reith. Everything was muddled, everything a mess. How would she ever know who she was? With each passing day, the fear inside her grew, like a black wave on the peak of consuming her. It was an urgency, an intuition of something she must do. If only she knew, if only she could remember.

They said their farewells to the good doctor, bought some supplies in Notia and then continued their journey towards Fuget. Things were going smoothly. They had encountered few monsters and for once Reith thought they might reach their destination before nightfall. She had hardly uttered a word since they left the city, afraid of any more questions being hurled her way. But Justina seemed content focusing on the route ahead, rarely speaking as was her nature.

They had no sooner crossed the Erestine bridge than she heard the sound of voices; gruff, male voices and a rather cocky sounding female.

"I wonder what's going on," Justina mused as they approached the arguing assembly. Three men surrounded a rather strong and solid looking woman. She stood with one hand on her hip, the other, brushing back a stray strand of blonde hair that had escaped from the tight buns on her head.

"I ain't going to warn you one more time," she said.

"You think you could take us out? Ha!" one of the men mocked.

"I'll send you to the gates of hell!"

"Haha! I just love feisty women!"

"You freak!"

Reith walked up to the cluster and cleared her throat. Immediately they stopped and turned to stare at the timid girl.

"Yes?" one of the men growled.

"Let her go!"

"Reith! You don't know what you're doing!" Justina said, coming up to her. It was true, she didn't know what the situation was, however, she did know that the tall woman was being harassed. She couldn't just walk away and ignore it.

"Bugger off and mind your own business!" the second man spat, turning back to face the blonde woman and unsheathing his knife.

"Stop it!" Reith screeched. The first man turned, his face ablaze with anger.

"You want it that way, you can die too!"

"That is enough!" Justina butted in. The trio eyed her up and down like predators.

"A priestess, eh? What would you be doin' all the way out here?"

"That is none of your concern. As it is my duty as a priestess of Amabat to prevent injury and death, I command you to unhand that woman," Justina was as cool as ever, not a hint of fear in her crystal clear voice. Reith admired her courage.

"Pft! Get back to you're temple and pray!" A streak of rage flittered across Justina's icy eyes.

"If that is how you choose to speak to a priestess then you will suffer the consequences,"

Reith was ready with her rod, casting a barrage of ice shards onto the first man. A kick from behind impaled his head upon the sharp boot of the blonde woman.

"That'll teach 'em!" she smirked. Already the other two were upon her, knifes stabbed towards the killed. A flurry of punches and sweeping kicks saw them disarmed in an instant. Justina summoned an ice crystal around the two men, letting it shatter into a thousand razor edged pieces. They screamed in pain, blood coating the thick grass like newly spread paint. Reith reeled back from the sudden shock and change of events. She wanted to heal them, no matter how evil they were. But she was too late, they fell down dead before her eyes.

She knelt down beside them, checking their pulses for any hope.

"Reith…They're dead…" Justina said softly, laying a hand on her shoulder. They stood in silence for a few moments, taking in the solitude of the place. Eventually, Reith got to her feet. There was nothing she could do.

"I'm sorry, honey…I didn't mean to get you into this mess," the woman said. Reith looked up at her and saw she was older, perhaps in her late twenties. She frowned, her eye's showing a life Reith had never lived.

"It's alright, it wasn't you're fault," she said.

"But still…"

"Really, it's ok," Reith smiled at her.

"Thank you for helping me nonetheless. I'm so sick of being hounded by that bunch of halfwits!"

"Hounded?" Justina asked.

"Yeah. You see, my husband is a half-Yason. Many consider it illegal and disloyal to our country to have an affair with someone from the opposing side,"

"Oh…"

"I don't see the point though. I mean, love is love, isn't it? It doesn't matter what country or nation someone is from – they are still a person, a human being, right?"

Reith pondered the woman's response. She was right. People were people, were they not? Yason or Human, they still had feelings? Why was this world so opposed to difference? Why could people not just be left alone to live their lives?

"You are right. I don't see the point in all this fighting over differences…" she said. The woman smiled.

"At last, someone with some common sense!"

"So what is you're name?" Justina asked.

"The name's Rianna. And how 'bout yours?"

"I'm Justina and this is Reith,"

"So where you headed?"

"We're on our way to Fuget,"

Rianna's eye's brightened and a smile cracked her face. "That's where I'm off to as well! You see, I'm searching for my husband. The last I heard was that he was going to study Chi at the ruins of Fuget,"

"Well, why don't we all go together?" Reith said, clapping her hands in front of her chest. A look of irritation crossed Justina's normally stoic face.

"I don't know if Rianna will want to come. We might be a burden," she said.

"Oh, don't be stupid! Anyway, it looks like you could use a good fighter like me,"

Justina sighed. "Well, I suppose you are right. If we're going to go we should get moving or night will set in soon,"

"You seem to have you're head set on the mission ahead,"

"I do not wish to deviate from the plan,"

Rianna shrugged. There was tension between the two, Reith could tell. Her intuition told her it wasn't going to be a hassle free journey.

They arrived at Fuget at sundown. A flooding, crimson sunset saturated the land, stretching out from the ruins like beckoning fingers. The bird's twittered in their evening song as they sat atop the trees that stood still in the dying breeze. So this was Fuget. Fuget…even the name sounded familiar. It had obviously once been a magnificent building with arched roofs and intricate columns. However, now it stood in disgrace and decay, debris scattered like victims of a holocaust. Reith walked through the skeleton of a veranda, the charred remains of the wood crumbing at her touch. What had happened here? Something terrible…

"Do you recognise anything, Reith?" Justina asked. Reith shook her head. Nothing was coming to her, not even a hint.

"Doesn't seem Astal is here either…I guess I was too late…" Rianna said, staring out at the sunset.

"Do you know where he may have gone now?"

Rianna shook her head solemnly. "It was the only lead I had…He could be anywhere now…"

Reith wandered away from the two, towards the back of the compound.

"_Someone has to take the blame," _She wheeled around at the voice. There was no one in sight and Justina and Rianna were at the other side of Fuget.

"Who's there?" she called out.

"_I met him as child…" _The voice seemed to come from all around, as if the land was attempting to converse with her. But there was no one present, no one at all.

"I don't understand…help me!" she cried.

"_The book was written by my father before he died…he ran into the woods beside Fuget…that's where they killed him…"_

"_Dad! What's wrong?" _

"_Amila, take you're sister and go to your mother,"_

"_Why?"_

"_Do as I say!"_

"_Where are you going? Daddy!"_

_The sun was setting, casting a red hue over the land. My father left that evening. He ran towards Fuget, towards the woods that concealed it. I never followed him, sometimes I wish that I had. Sometimes I am scared of what I may have found. _

_Serina came in at that moment. She picked up the thick bound book he had been working on seconds later. I told her to leave it but she refused._

"_I want to keep it safe for daddy!" she screamed. I saw the men coming, their shadow's making them appear even larger than they were. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the back door, placing my hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. I was frightened. It was a fear that gripped me like a burning thread from within. A fear like I have never felt before. _

_It took us two days to reach Epentar, we were nearly dead when we stumbled into the courtyard. Mother looked down on us, she didn't even ask what had happened. A moment later the maids took us away to be cleaned up and seen to. _

_I was never fond of Epentar. It reminded me of mother, her cold glare and her impassive expression. She ignored us most of the time. I came to the conclusion she never even cared for father as she never sought after him or even bothered to give his body a proper burial. I despised her. Perhaps that is what hardened me to life. I do not want to resemble her, I want to be everything she was not. But…at times I think I have failed on that one wish of mine. Why? Why does the past always catch us up?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The three mercenaries made their way towards the lush crags of Mt. Selton. The sky had clouded over and a faint film of rain fell over the land in gossamer waves.

"I wonder how Reith is doing," Eonis mused as they came to the foot of the mountain. _Reith_…Calintz had momentarily forgotten about the energetic young woman who had saved him. Had she got her memory back yet?

"She was going to Notia with a priestess called Justina. They were going to see some doctor about retrieving her memory," Calintz replied.

"Oh…I hope it works out…"

"Yeah…"

"Will we see Miss Reith again?" Azel asked, looking at Calintz. The captain shrugged.

"I don't know, Azel. I hope so…"

As they paced further up the winding path, there was little evidence of any Yason. Calintz began to wonder if it was perhaps more sinister than he had initially thought. Perhaps it was a trap…A trap by the Yason. His eyes darted around, ready for any surprise ambush, but still there was no sign of movement.

"So where are they?" Eonis said, just as puzzled as he.

"Let's go further up…"

"But, doesn't that lead to those ruins?"

"The Celestial Ruins…I think it does," _The Celestial Ruins…Wasn't there some sort of legend or story associated with them? Something to do with the Magna Carta and Light of Salvation. I can't quite remember…_

"Why don't we check into The Great Temple and see if they know anything, Captain?" Calitnz pondered the suggestion, then thought of Agreian and the feelings associated with him. Hadn't the Alliance refused to deal with the Yason?

"No," he said bluntly. Azel was about to say something more, however he was abruptly cut off by Calintz's icy glance.

"Alright, then, Captain, let's go!" he agreed.

They reached the summit as late afternoon drew near. The rain clouds had cleared, leaving a descending sun to cast the land in syrup glow. The path had grown uneven and overgrown and they had to stop and cut away the plants often.

"Why would Yason be all the way up here?" Eonis said exasperated as her dress, once again, snagged on a thorn.

"Who knows?" Calintz replied dismissively. He swung his sword in a horizontal slash, sending various plant life flying.

"There it is!" Azel said. Through the gap, the broken stones of the ruins could be seen. The three stepped out onto the plateau. Suddenly, the temperature appeared to change. From the humid climate of Mt. Selton, it became cold and dry. A breeze picked up Calintz's hair, sending it sprawling across his face. He flicked it away, his cool eyes surveying the area. He had never been here although he had heard rumours of the place. It was somehow associated with the Eight Heroes. It was a barren ruin, high up on the summit of one of the tallest mountains in Efferia. No plants or trees inhabited the area around and a faint dusting of snow could be detected on the dry ground. There was a movement to the corner of his eye. A shadow, a flicker.

"Did you see something, Captain?" Azel asked. Calintz held up a hand for silence and cautiously walked towards the ruin.

In a flash his sword was out and had blocked the blow of a Yason's dagger. Two more jumped out from behind some rocks, boxed them in.

"Dammit!" he snarled.

"More pitiful humans looking for death, is it?" one of the Yason spat.

"I would say it was the other way around!" He thrust his sword towards the enemy, but his blow was blocked. The force made the Yason stumble back, fortunately colliding with one of Eonis lightening bolts. Azel was already taking on the second Yason, throwing out threats and curses as he deftly countered blows. Calintz jumped into the air, coming down with full force to plant his sword in the back of the Yason, penetrating the thick armour. A long scream was let loose as the enemy thrashed wildly on the ground like a snake cut in two.

"Captain!" Azel shouted as he was thrown to the ground by the last attacker. Caltinz was on the Yason in a second. A few strands of long, snow white hair went flying as it made a near strike at his head. The captain drove shoulder first into it, sending sprawling onto the hard ground. Azel was read, impaling it through the heart as it landed. The boy stumbled back, letting the body fall to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Calintz asked. Azel's eye's were wide and shocked. He blinked a few times, his face returning to it's usual innocent expression.

"Yes, I'm fine, Captain!"

"That wasn't so bad. Do you think there's more of them inside?" Eonis asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to check. At least we can say we searched the place,"

"Have you ever been in before, Captain?"

Calintz shook his head, "No, however I have heard stories,"

"Stories?"

"Apparently, it is rumoured to be the resting place of one of the Eight Shards that make up the Light of Salvation," Eonis informed them.

"Yes, that's it…"

"Really! Has no one ever found it?" Azel asked, his eye's wide and excited.

"Not that I know of," Eonis said. She knew more that she let on. Despite her appearance and quiet behaviour she was probably one of the most intelligent people Calintz knew, apart from Agreian. She had been one of the first members of the Tears of Blood, turning up one day with only a small shoulder bag and her staff. She had never told Calintz the whole story of where she had come from and her intentions for leaving. She said she wanted to do something worthwhile with her life, to make a difference. He had told her that it was unlikely the Tears of Blood would make any changes to Efferia. She said he had too little faith in himself and in his future. For some reason those words stuck in his mind like sand to a wet hand.

He started towards the ruins, not knowing what would happen once he entered or what he would discover. If the legend was true that one of the shards was indeed hidden here, wouldn't people have come searching for it? _And yet none have ever been found…Perhaps they don't exist at all…_

Faint slithers of light pierced the cracks in the ancient stones, illuminating the dark, musky interior. There were carvings on the walls, abstract etchings, thoughts from another time. They made little sense to Calintz. There was a stairway, winding upwards to small platforms. The ruin hadn't looked that high from the outside, it was as if they had entered a different dimension. A dimension in which spatial proportion did not feature.

"I guess the only way is up," Eonis said, staring at the never ending stairway. Calintz sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for this today.

The stairway spiralled upwards, as if ascending towards the heavens, however, he was sure no angels would be there to greet him at the summit. The group stopped for many rests on the countless landings and platforms on the way to the top.

"This is killing me," Enois panted, stumbling on the wide, stone steps.

"We're nearly there, I think I can see the top!" Azel pointed to the ever present gap of sunlight that illuminated their flight. Sure enough, it had grown larger, like an expanding pluke about to burst. Calintz sucked in air, his lungs burning like fire. _Nearly there…_

What exactly would be at the top? Why had they even bothered with this? Would it not have been wiser to just go back to HQ and say everything was dealt with? _The Yason would be insane to come all the way up here…_

And finally, through aching legs and heaving chests, they climbed the last few steps to the summit.

"Fina-" Azel was cut off as he saw the two figures on the large, flat platform.

"Agreian!" Eonis exclaimed. For a moment Calintz was unsure of how to proceed. Agreian knelt, half lay on the ground, his sword the only thing supporting him. A slender woman in a revealing black dress stood before him. She laughed wickedly, flexing two, colossal black fans rimmed with razors. Who the hell was she? Then he saw the small, pointed ears, the obvious evidence of Yason blood.

"More fools I see…" she said, her voice mocking and sadistic.

"Who the hell are you!" Calintz barked, running towards the two. With one swift swoop of her fans she sent the Captain flying to the ground in a tycoon of wind.

"Calintz!" he heard Agreian call.

"Zip that mouth or I'll finish you off,"

"Captain! Are you alright?" Azel whispered urgently, already by Calintz's side. His body ached from the fall, bringing back pain to all the healing bruises and cuts. He got slowly back to his feet, drawing his sword.

"Hmph! You don't go down that easily, do you?" the witch spat.

"How dare you come here! How dare you hurt our people, you vile, waste of skin!"

"Well I dare! Do you even know who I am?"

"You're nothing but another piece of Yason scum!"

"Calintz, don't!" Agreian called. The women shot a pointed stiletto into the General's side, making him cringe on the ground. Anger shot through Calintz, like a volcano erupting within him. He bared his teeth, performing an acrobatic swing of his sword towards the female Yason. Metal clashed with metal, sparks flew like a hurricane of fireflies. Azel took her on from the other side, pulling off the most advanced moves Calintz's had taught him.

But still she blocked them.

The woman leapt back, sending a shockwave of air towards the three of them. Azel went down, crashing into Agreian. Caltinz was ready this time, steadying himself. Eonis, avoiding the attack at the last moment, sent a wall of fire into the shockwave, the magic colliding to produce a flash of energy.

"I tire of this dribble! Hand over the shard!" she spat. _The shard? _Agreian was already on his feet, although Calintz could see the evident pain over his pale face.

"I will never sacrifice such a thing to you!" he hissed. The woman just laughed, a screeching, jeering chuckle that didn't fail to chill to the bones.

"If that is how you want it. I did not intend to kill you…but since you want to die so badly, I won't deprive you of the opportunity," She waved her fans in an upward motion. The ground began to shake, crack, split. Through the wreckage emerged a towering, several headed serpent. It's mouth's dripped venom which smouldered on the thick stone, indenting and charring it. It let rip a loud screech, momentarily deafening them.

"Kill them!" the woman ordered. Eonis had already sent a bolt of lightening to strike the creature, but it had hardly even caused a blemish. It dived at her with one powerful swoop, sending her flying several feet before hitting the ground, hard.

"Calintz…I'm sorry…" she murmured as her body collapsing to the ground.

"Eonis! Dammit!"

"Calintz, we cannot take this!" Agreian breathed, standing unsteadily by his side.

"Over my dead body!" the Captain sliced at the oncoming dive, his sword ploughing deep into the thick skin of one of the beast's necks. Green liquid squirted everywhere, staining his clothes and almost blinding him.

"You must go! I will deal with this!" Agreian shouted.

"You're speaking nonsense!"

"This is my battle, Calintz,"

"You always want everything for yourself, typical as always…" The monster reared up, stretching it's limbs.

Agreian raised his sword, ready to strike.

But he didn't get the chance.

The ground erupted, rippling with the movement of several subterranean tentacles. Everyone as thrown back in a powerful wave of rocks and debris. The floor began to crack like the gaping hole of a starving mouth.

"No!" Azel screamed, clawing onto whatever was available. Suddenly, Calintz found himself descending, stones and dirt falling around him like snow. For a second it as if he was suspended in mid air, as if time had frozen. Everything stopped, the seconds petrified. He saw Agreian reaching for him, a thin line of blood running down his perfect face.

And then time returned to normal.

"Hugo!" he screamed, frantically trying to grab hold of his best friend's hand; his only salvation. His fingers touched Agreian's, closing around them, pulling him towards him. Then the General was snatched by a tentacle, leaving Calintz to fall the rest of the way alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally got this up! Stupid server was refusing to let me upload anything. But anyways, here it is and I hope you like it. Next one will be tasty ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

His body rattled with pain as he rolled onto his side coughing out blood. It was all hazy, like a bad water colour. He twitched his fingers, curling them over the shards of rock under his hand. He gradually managed to prop himself up with his arm, although it sent more pain dancing through his body.

All around him lay rubble and debris from what used to be the Celestial Ruins. Not a single stone or brick lay intact. The stairway had fallen, the walls had mostly crumbled, everything was in pandemonium. His mind quickly went onto the subject of his comrades and Agreian. He frantically looked around but spotted nothing. He had to find them.

He got unsteadily to his feet. _Why am I still alive…? _He looked up to where the stairway had not so long ago been. Falling from that height would surely have killed him…yet, here he was. Could it have just been luck, or something else? He picked his way through the wreckage and debris. His hair had come undone and fell around his face, entangled with dirt and blood. Through the veil of white he saw a figure sitting upon a fallen column. He brushed it out of his face, immediately identifying the tall, slim build and aristocratic features.

"Hugo!" he called, stumbling towards him. The General of the Alliance sat slouched with his head in his hands, his silvery hair obscuring his face.

"You're alright…" Calintz said, collapsing to the ground beside him. Agreian sat motionless, making no attempt to look at him nor say anything.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Calintz shook him, pulling his hands from his face. His best friend's expression was motionless, defeated.

"They took it…"

"Huh? Took what?"

Agreian shook his head frantically.

"The Celestial Shard, Mano. It's gone…" _The Celestial Shard? It's not a legend, it really is buried here? And you went after it…_

"The Celestial Shard…but no ones ever found it. No one knows if it's even here!"

"Well it is, it was, because I found it!"

"Hugo?"

"I wasn't going to tell you, you know…I thought I could do it by myself…I guess I failed…"

"Do what?"

"Re-unite the shards and bring to life the Light of Salvation. I thought I could end this war, the Yason would be no more!"

"And you never told me any of this! You fool!"

Agreian looked at him with desperation in his grey eyes.

"The idea came to me after you were tortured. I couldn't bare anymore suffering of the ones I love. Before…I never saw things the way I do now. Seeing you like that did something to me, Calintz, it sparked something within me. And I thought, others will be going through the same. People dying all the time, every second due to war! I thought, "what if I could end it?"…"

Calintz didn't know what to say. Agreian was telling him something deeper than he could have ever expected from the man. He knew the General was clever in more ways than one, but, he was a man of war, a commander of the largest army in Efferia. However, he was human, he had a heart and now it showed more than ever. Calintz at once both admired and hated him, it was a union of opposites. He was his best friend, yet, he hadn't even told him of any of it. Why should he have been left in the dark? But yet, he desired to do it himself, he sought to end the suffering and agony of war, and that was beyond admirable. Calintz touched his hand, squeezing it lightly. The General looked into his eyes, his expression woven from concern, sadness and shattered hope.

"Agreian…There will always be pain, there will always be suffering. People will disappoint you and nothing will go as you wish it to. Hoping only brings you despair…But…I…" Calintz trailed off, his words muddling in his mind and refusing to be deciphered. He cleared his throat and began again. "Why didn't you tell me Hugo? As much as I feel you're walking on a myth, I would have helped you…"

"It's not a myth, Calitnz. Someone placed a diary on my desk. I did some tests on it and it dates back to the time of the Eight Heroes. It is their diary, the real thing…I already found the Lightening Shard,"

"Are you serious?"

Agreian nodded solemnly.

"….Are you sure the Light of Salvation could destroy the Yason?"

"It is in all the books ever written about Efferia, it is journals, stories, facts. If the shards are united then the Light of Salvation can be summoned. But…now, one of the shards is lost, it will not work…"

Calintz pondered Agreian's words. Could it really be true? Could the war be ended? _If there is a chance…then shouldn't we take it? This was is going nowhere, no one is winning, no one is loosing. What else do we have? What do we have to loose…_

"It's not all lost…Hugo, we could get it back,"

"How?"

"You're the bloody commander of the Alliance, you should know!"

Hugo shook his head again, rubbing at his temples with his thumb and forefinger.

"We'll have to infiltrate Yason Roven," Calintz said finally. The general looked into his blue, silvery eyes.

"Yes…Yes…it could be done. You are right, Calintz. What was I thinking?" Agreian got to his feet, flexing his shoulders.

"This war has to end," he said, pulling Calintz to his feet.

"That woman, who was she?" Agreian's eye's darkened.

"That was Carian, one of the Four Warriors,"

"The Four Warriors? So they do exist…"

"Yes, we are not alone in out pursuit of the Shards. We do not have much time,"

"They want to use the Light of Salvation against us I take it?"

"That is correct. We cannot let it fall into their hands…"

The two made their way among the rubble, searching for Calintz's comrades.

"They have to be here…" he mumbled. They picked their way through fallen boulders and squeezed through tight gaps until they were at last out in the fresh air.

"Calintz!" It was Eonis. He squinted through the dust and made out the two figures of his comrades sitting around a small fire.

"Are you alright?" the captain said, walking up to them. They didn't look too seriously hurt. Azel's hair and face was smudged with dirt and a thin cut ran down his cheek. Eonis seemed a bit cleaner, however, blood stained her top.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Captain!" Azel said optimistically.

"Let me see…" Agreian knelt down and uttered a few words, his hands glowing lightly as he brushed them over the wounds.

"Ah…that's better…Thank you General," Azel said. Agreian then went on to heal Eonis.

"It is amazing we are not dead," she mused. Calintz sat himself down, warming his hands on the fire.

"It's too lucky for me," he said.

"Too lucky, Captain?"

"Luck isn't my strong point…"

"Calintz, stop being such a defeatist," Eonis retorted.

"There, that is the best I can manage," Agreian lent back on his elbows beside Calintz.

"Thank you," Eonis said, offering a warm smile.

They sat in silence, listening to the crackling of the fire as darkness spread over the land. The stars twinkled like a thousand eyes staring down on them, blinking and forever watchful. The moon rose clear in the sky, casting a pale white veil over the darkness, only enough to see the faint shadows of the trees as they moved in the still breeze. It was Eonis who was brave enough to venture the question of what their general was doing here in the first place.

"Well…" Agreian began, trailing off. He paused, thinking, then continued, "If I am to tell you, then I must have your promise that you tell no other soul," he said. Azel nodded excitedly.

"I promise, General!"

"I too," Eonis said. He offered them a sly smirk.

"Alright, listen closely…"

Agreian told Azel and Eonis all about his plan to re-unite the shards and summon the Light of Salvation. They listened intently, not once questioning his motives. Eonis was able to add a few pieces of information from what she had read or studied, but mostly everyone kept silent as the general told his story.

"But…are you sure it will work, General?" Azel asked once he had finished.

"We cannot know for sure until we do it. But, I have a good feeling that it will,"

"Feeling?" Eonis inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"An intuition, shall we say. From what I have read, I trust that I am right,"

"Perhaps, we have nothing to lose as it is," Calintz said, stretching himself out on the ground.

"So, are you all up for it?" Agreian asked, eyeing everyone.

"Yes!" Azel beamed.

"I see no reason to object," Eonis said.

"So it is settled…"

It was decided that Caltintz and his team would search for the Celestial shard while Agreian located the others. The captain found it a rather drastic change of events from the usual useless killing of Yason, however, he welcomed it. As he had said, there was nothing to lose. But, a nagging thought plagued his mind that night as he lay by the dying fire trying to sleep. His whole life had been about fighting. What would happen when the war ended and the fighting ceased? What would he do? What would become of the Tears Of Blood? Could he ever live a normal life, he thought. His life up until now had been far from idyllic. What would happen to the Alliance once the war ended – if it ended? And Agreian…_Agreian…what will you do? _He turned onto his side, noticing the place where the general had been lying was now bare. He sat up. Eonis and Azel were both asleep, huddled beside a fallen log. But where was Agreian?

Calintz rubbed his eyes. He was tired but trying to sleep was a pointless endeavour. He got to his feet and sauntered off into the comforting darkness of the mountain woods.

The moonlight lit his path like a ghostly trail, weaving itself through the thick branches and undergrowth. Twigs and seeds snapped beneath his feet; the only sound in the stillness of the night. Dew had settled onto the leaves, brushing against his clothes as he pushed past them. Where was he going? He didn't have a clue. Somewhere; anywhere to take his mind of things.

It was then he stumbled across a small, sheltered clearing with a waterfall and pool. The sound was like a burst of static in the silence. He walked up to the bank and looked down at the swirling, fresh water below. For a moment, he felt like Reith, amazed at everything, no matter how normal and ordinary.

"Calintz…" He jumped at the sudden sound of a human voice, almost falling into the water.

"Do you always have to scare me like that!" he hissed at the tall, silver haired man. Agreian sighed irritantly.

"And I thought you'd come to find me," Calintz raised a slender eyebrow.

"And why would I do that?"

"So…I see you're still angry at me. Nothing changes, huh?" Agreian looked down into the swirling waters as he spoke, as if some wish he made would be answered.

"You're right, I am. Why didn't you tell me about the Light of Salvation? We could have prevented all this from happening!"

Agreian sighed again, placing a casual hand on his hip.

"I didn't think you would want to know, actually,"

"What do you think I am? Some sort of callous, cold hearted, bastard?"

"Yes," Agreian said sadistically. "Sometimes I even doubt you have feelings. You never share them, you never consider anyone else. To put it correctly, you're a callous, cold hearted, _selfish_ bastard,"

Rage boiled over. _Won't he ever learn!_ Calintz's hand shot out to strike Agreian in the face. He let out a small, shocked yelp, a streak of blood appearing on his lower lip. His eye's burned into Calintz's skull, his normally placid face contorted with emotion. With teeth bared, he sent his fist forward to connect with Calintz's stomach. The captain gagged, falling to one knee.

"You think all I do is sit at my desk and order others to fight, well I trust I've proven you wrong!" Agreian snarled. Calintz sucked in air, making one precise foot swipe at the general's legs. He was down in an instant.

They tumbled over on the ground, kicking, punching and trying to pin each other down. Dirt stuck to their skin and leaves and twigs became entwined in their hair. However, Calintz wasn't going to give in that easily, he clawed at Agreian's head making him yell.

"You bastard!" the general roared, sending a powerful strike to his shoulder. Calintz rolled over in pain. A second later Agreian was on him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the cold ground. Calintz struggled, kicking his legs at Agreian's torso and crotch. The General winced in agony but still would not be forced in capitulation.

It was then that he leant down and roughly kissed the snow haired captain. For a second Calintz stopped resisting as he felt Agreian's tongue pry into his mouth, like a burning, hot serpent. He let it linger there for a moment, remembering how it used to feel, before viciously throwing his captor off him. He wouldn't let this happen, no matter how much is body ached for it.

"And you think all I ever do is kill? All I ever think about is myself? You're stupider than you led me to believe!" Calintz spat, trying to hold Agreian to the ground. He stared into his deep, grey eyes, trying to decipher the meaning there, but he found none. _None…What are you thinking, Hugo? _

He didn't mean to do it, it just somehow happened. He leant down on the general, nipping and biting at the tender flesh of his neck. Agreian gasped, digging his long nails into Calintz's back and writhing on the ground. He wrapped one leg around the captain, pulling him over so he lay underneath him. The general savagely took his lips, letting Calintz's tongue explore the hot cavern of his mouth. Their tongues danced as Agreian's hands drifted towards the exposed flesh of Calintz's thighs. Finally, the captain pulled away from the oral embrace, lying defeated on the ground.

"I think you do have a heart, Mano, in fact, I know you do. I can hear it beating right now," Agreian smirked.

"….You don't know anything…"

"I know you better than you think. I want you to open up to me,"

Calintz turned his head to the side, avoiding Agreian's stare but the other man grabbed him, pulling him back to face him. He lent down again, gently kissing him this time. It was like a flurry of feathers to his lips and he couldn't prevent himself from wanting more, no matter how much he tried to convince himself he did not love Agreian. He remembered how much he longed for him that night after he left Amabat to return to HQ. It felt like he had been in the desert, starved of water, and now he was faced with an entire lake. From Agreian's eagerness, he could tell he felt the same way, perhaps even to a greater extent. But, was it the right thing to do? _If…if I give in then I'll just end up hurt in the end…You'll leave, you'll die…And what will happen then?_

"Why are you so scared of love, Mano?" Agreian whispered.

"Love? Love is a load of bullshit to stop the weak from feeling alone,"

"So you've never loved anyone?" Agreian pouted.

Calintz didn't know how to answer. He looked at Agreian, taking his face in fully; the normally flawless hair was slightly dishevelled, there was some drying blood smeared across his chin from where he'd struck him, his eyes were dilated and pleading. Calintz struggled to remove himself from under Agreian but the general held him steadily to the ground.

"Get you're hands off me!"

"You never change, do you? Always so vicious…" he smirked, leaning for another kiss. This time Calintz bit his lip, making Agreian pull away suddenly. A bolt of anger creased his face.

"Well, I didn't want to disappoint you, seeing that I'm so _vicious_," Calintz mocked.

"You think you can beat me? Don't make me laugh," At that he dived for Calintz neck, biting hard, making the captain cry out. He could feel Agreian's teeth piercing the tender flesh and although it was painful, it was also incredibly elating.

The general pressed himself closer to Calintz, grinding his hips. Caltinz could feel his best friend's pulsing arousal pushing against his own, the friction making him moan.

He began to undo the general's black suit, carefully unpicking the latches so they clicked satisfyingly as they released. Agreian tilted his shoulders back, letting the material slide off, exposing his pale body to the night's air. He undid the zips on Calintz's top, letting it slip of him and fall to the ground, then plucked at the ties on the captain's trousers, pulling them off in one swift movement, leaving him quite exposed.

But Calintz didn't mind. He was beyond minding now. He watched Agreian attentively, curious as to what he would do next. His hands were exploring his body, flittering over his most sensitive areas. Trying as he might to control himself, he couldn't help but shudder as the spidery fingers scrapped over his inner thigh and around his buttocks.

"Not so resistant now are we?" Agreian sneered.

"Heh, do you ever drop the arrogance act?"

"If I did, I would have to do without you're sadistic comments…and you know how much I _love_ them…" He brushed his lips over the captain's ear, making him shiver.

Calintz gave him a look that could cut steel, pushing him roughly to the ground and running his hands over the smooth skin which prickled pleasingly with his touch. He leant down and took a nipple, feeling it harden as he playfully nipped at it. Agreian groaned as Calintz went further down, smothering his belly button with his tongue. He glanced up at the general, a thin smile tainting his pale lips.

"Who's winning now, then?" he whispered. Agreian didn't get a chance to retaliate before Calintz took him in his mouth. He watched his best friend arch his back, fingers clutching at the grass.

"Mano…" he murmured through gasps.

"I didn't quite catch that…?" Calintz said, still with Agreian in his mouth, the vibrations of his voice causing him to tremble even more. He sucked harder, swirling his tongue around the head before nipping around his inner thighs. He heard the general moan, his hands clutching at Calintz's hair. He waited until Agreian had nearly hit the edge, before abruptly pulling away. The general attempted to push him back but Calintz swiped his hands away.

"Impatient, hmm?" he mocked, moving up so he was staring down at Agreian's exasperated face.

"You're quite the tease, aren't you?"

"Always…" Calintz smirked, leaning down to lick the blood off Agreian's lips. The general complied, letting their tongues meet for a brief embrace before pushing Calintz to the ground.

"Enough," he said, grabbing one of the captain's legs and placing it over his shoulder.

"Enough? Are you not even grateful?"

"Of course I am! But you've made me wait an unparallel amount of time already, Mano. Do you have any idea what it's been like without…_you_?" he swung the other leg over.

"I can see it's been tough…But not something a man like you can't handle, hmm?"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you're expectation of me,"

Calintz gasped as he felt Agreian enter him. He was pleased that he remembered the best angle, instantly hitting the spot that sent waves of euphoria through him. He scratched at Agreian making him thrust faster and harder. He felt the familiar burning pain surge through him like a flaming burst of adrenaline.

"Did you miss me at all, Mano…?" Agreian breathed, cupping his hand around Calintz's length and pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts.

_Miss…you…? It was like living without air…painting without a brush…singing without a voice…_

"Well? Answer me!" Agreian drove himself in harder, sinking his nails into Calintz's thighs. The captain screamed out, clutching at the grass around him. He felt a throb of elation growing within his stomach with each powerful thrust. All his worries and concerns were momentarily forgotten in those few seconds as he felt Agreian's fingers tighten around him. The general groaned, his head coming down briefly to passionately take Caltinz's lips into a wild embrace. He felt warmth spread inside him as Agreian shuddered, the slender muscles of his arms tensing. Calintz gasped, the friction finally taking him over the edge. Wetness spread over his stomach, mixing with the sweat and dirt that clung to them. For those few seconds he was free, free of all the restrains of the harsh world. But, seconds are brief and freedom is even briefer; he found himself plummeting back down, lying panting on the ground.

They both feel into a dreamless sleep, Calintz curled within his lover's arms like a defenceless child. When he awoke he looked up at the placid face of his best friend, stroking it tenderly like a loving mother. Why couldn't they be together like this forever? He sighed, getting to his feet and retrieving his scattered clothes. Dawn was only just breaking through the shield of night and the air was fresh and still. He decided to take a bath in the river before dressing as he was covered in residues of the forest and previous night. When he got out, Agreian was already gone. He smirked to himself. _Not even a good morning? And you said I was always the cynical and unfriendly one. _He made his way back towards the camp, hoping that Eonis and Azel had not yet awakened as they would be concerned to his and the general's whereabouts. There was something different about today, something had been lifted, something made clear. A burden beyond anything he could have ever comprehended now lay heavy upon his shoulders: could he save Efferia? He felt small in the scheme of things, but yet powerful and motivated simultaneously. This was beginning of something, the beginning of something that may change him forever. And he welcomed it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was a long chapter, for me anyway. Hope it wasn't too explicit...At least now the tensions out and Calintz can finally relax, or can he? Hmm...Who knows? I guess anything can happen. I'll shut up now :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

After the Fuget incident, Reith, Justina and Rianna had made their way back to Amabat. Rianna claimed she had no further leads as to her husband's whereabouts so she would continue to aid Reith in her search in the meantime.

Several days had passed without action. Reith sat alone in her room, pondering the strange dreams and flashbacks that haunted her. Who was she…? Whenever the question appeared in her mind a dark feeling swept over her, like a fear but without a cause to stem from. The only other thing which she could grasp was the word "Epentar". Justina had informed her that it was the capital of Yason-Roven and would be impossible to reach. But, what if it was the only thing that would aid her? She got to her feet and stared out of the window at the sunlit landscape beyond. Here, there was little war and fighting compared with the places she had passed with Calintz. _Calintz…what are you doing now? I hope you're alright…_If only she could see him again, but where he was no one knew. Even General Agreian had disappeared without warning. It was impossible to deny the feeling that time seemed to be seeping out of her grasp, although she could not understand why or what she was rushing to achieve.

She finally turned around, her face determined: she was going to Epentar. Whatever dangers awaited her there she would deal with.

"Reith? Where are you going, honey?" Rianna trotted up to her as Reith approached the main doors.

"I am going to Epentar,"

"Don't be stupid, you'll get killed! That's Yason territory,"

"I'm sure if I explained to them…they'd understand,"

"Reith, honey, it doesn't work like that. We are unfortunately in the middle of a war,"

"I…I still must go, Rianna,"

Rianna looked at her solemnly, shaking her head.

"You have a fire in you, a determination and, hell, I admire that…but, I cannot help but worry for you're safety. If you really do insist upon going then I'm coming with you. After you saved my ass I can't just let you go and get killed," she said, placing a firm hand on her hip. Reith smiled, she was glad to have someone like Rianna around. She was like a rock, never moving and always there.

Despite Rianna's pleas not to tell Justina, Reith insisted. She could not break her trust to the young priestess who had helped her so much.

"She's just gonna go berserk, you know!" Rianna complained as they made their way towards Justina's room.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll understand…" Reith knocked lightly on the door and it opened a second later to reveal Justina's stoic face.

"Reith, I thought you were taking it easy today," she said.

"I…I've come to a decision…"

Reith explained as best she could to Justina that the only way she could move forward was to venture into the lands of Yason-Roven. Justina shook her head the whole way through, a look of pity and apology on her clear face.

"You know I can't let you do that, Reith," she said eventually.

"But, Justina, you _must_ understand!"

"As a priestess of Amabat my job is to understand the fears and worries of people, but, also to prevent death and destruction. That is why I cannot allow you to travel to Epentar. I am sorry, Reith,"

"I told you she wouldn't listen," Rianna said tiredly. Reith clenched her small fists in frustration.

"And I suppose you were responsible for her coming to such an absurd conclusion?" Justina sent a piercing gaze at Rianna.

"How dare you!"

"No – I came to the decision myself. Rianna had nothing to do with it, she only offered to help me,"

The priestess sighed and shook her head again. "I'm sorry Reith, but I cannot allow you to go to Epentar…there has been enough deaths as of late,"

That night as Rianna returned from an evening stroll she heard the soft sound of weeping coming from Reith's room. She felt sorry for the girl. She was so naïve, so unsure of the world. In a way, Rianna envied her and also admired her – wouldn't it be refreshing to see the planet in a new light? But yet, she pitied Reith. She had been thrown into the middle of war, a war she seemed completely ignorant of. Rianna slowly pushed the door open to reveal the girl lying curled on the bed, sobbing.

"Oh, Reith, honey, what's the matter?" she said, coming to sit down beside her and place a reassuring hand on her trembling shoulder.

"Everything…" she sobbed.

"It's not all that bad. You're here, safe. You've got friends that care about you,"

"I don't know who I am…I'm afraid…"

"I know, I know…" she hugged the girl close as she wept. They stayed like that for a long while until Reith gradually began to stop crying.

"You really want to go to Epentar, huh?" Rianna said. Reith nodded, looking pleadingly into her eyes.

"Well…there is no point in living a life in misery. If there is something, anything, that you can hold onto that will give you hope then you must do it. That's why I'm searching for my husband…And that's why we're going to go to Epentar,"

Reith looked at her wide, eyed.

"Really? You'd help me?"

"Yeah, but we have to go without them knowing. Justina will only try and stop us,"

"Yes…"

"I guess now is the best time. All the guards are asleep,"

"But…"

"You don't want to go?"

"It's not that…it's just…Justina is my friend, I don't want to disobey her trust in me,"

"Justina is held back by her faith, Reith,"

"Perhaps…Do you think she will ever understand?"

Rianna sighed. "Justina finds reason to carry on in her faith, she doesn't need to go searching for something. But…I think one day something will challenge her beliefs and then she'll go searching. I think she'll understand then,"

"Oh…" Reith sighed, her face torn in an inward struggle of emotional conflicts. She finally stood up.

"I must go to Epentar," she said.

They gathered enough supplies to last them the journey and sneaked out of the temple in the dead of night. The guards paid no attention as they had already fallen asleep at their posts or were talking and joking among themselves to much to notice the light pattering of footsteps as they swept by.

The night's air was frigid and sharp, a sudden change from the day's warm glow. Stars twinkled, every so often obscured by a blanket of dark cloud that drifted below them. Rianna had said she knew the quickest route as she had taken it many a time when visiting Astal, her husband.

"I used to get such a thrill from it, seeking out every night. We used to meet in the forest on the borders of Yason-Roven and spend all night just talking under the stars…" she sighed. "Yeah, those were the good, old days, huh? I wonder where you are now, Astal…"

"He never said where he was going?"

"No, not a word…You know, all these months it's been plaguing my mind: did I do something wrong? Was it because of me he left?"

"Why would he leave because of you, Rianna?"

"I don't know…Perhaps I could have been more affectionate or have had more interesting in his research. He became…so distant, so detached. Hell, I tried talking to him countless times but in the end he'd just storm away…"

"I don't think he left because of you…"

"I know he had a son, although I'd never met him. He brought him up one time when I pressed him, saying how he wished he could have been a decent father…but that was all he said," she shook her head in dismay.

"Perhaps we will find him in Epentar, after all, he is half-Yason, right?"

"Yeah, maybe…"


	20. Chapter 20

**NextHeaven**: Yes, I am alive...you all thought I had died right? Well, first of, I have some apologies to make, the main one being since I haven't updated for soooo long and also for not putting up a note or anything to say this story was discontinued. Excuses? Well to be honest, I have none, except lack of time and laziness (and those don't really count as excuses, do they?). Anyway, I wrote most of this chapter around the time when I finished chapter 17-18, so it's been lying around for some time and recently I have made a few additions and corrections. I'm going to try and update this till the end (this was my first fanfic and I am determined to finish it...even if it takes me untill I am an old withered woman!), although updates will be slow, so do don't get excited ;) I also want to thank all those who have reviewed and especially 191026 for her wonderful illustration of the lemon chapter :) Enjoy.

**Chapter 20**

It had been decided that Calintz and his comrades would seek out the Water Shard, while Agreian would go after the Celestial Shard in Epentar. Calintz disliked the idea of letting his best friend go alone to the capital of Yason-Roven, however, Agreian was insistent.

"Calintz, it is out of my weakness that it has fallen into their hands, and thus, my duty to retrieve it,"

The Captain of the Tears of Blood looked into his eyes, frowning.

"You don't think I can handle it, do you?" Agreian said sarcastically.

"I'm worried, that's all. But…I can empathize with you're decision, I would do the same, I guess,"

"I knew you would understand,"

Calintz sighed. He doubted Agreian could handle the Yason alone, even if he sneaked his way in, he would surely be caught eventually. But, he knew, he must have faith in him. Agreian had done many things, many honourable and brave deeds that he secretly envied. True, he had not fought in such battles as Calintz had and not witnessed the battlefield in all it's bloody glory, however, he was clever and that intelligence was his saving grace.

"Mano, do not worry for me…" he said softly, stroking a tender hand across Calintz's pallid cheekbone. The captain nodded.

"I believe in you so don't mess up," he said with a smirk. The general shot him a mordant glance then quickly leaned in for a brief moment so their lips met.

"I'm glad you are back…" he whispered, then turned to go on his way. Calintz stood watching as the tall, figure in black disappeared into the forest, in the direction of Yason-Roven.

Azel hadn't been able to sleep the night before and now he doubted he would be able to sleep for many nights to come. He now wished he had never taken that night time stroll in the woods, never seen what he had. But, he couldn't change the past could he? He had noticed Calintz and the General were not present and his curiosity had gotten the better of him as he had stumbled into the dark forest. It had not been long before he had come across the two he sought, doing more than he had thought to find. At first it looked like a fight, but then obviously transpired into something more intimate. So it was true, he thought, as he watched the two men fight for domination, that the Captain really was…close to General Agreian. His fears were confirmed and a wave of melancholy seemed to engulf him as their moans of pleasure drifted through the forest. He didn't want to watch or remain any longer, but somehow his legs would not obey his command to move. His eyes had widened with each caress and gasp, strained to see more from his hidden vantage point. It was only when the two men had collapsed upon each other and the forest returned to silence that he realised what he was doing and promptly ran back to the camp with the realisation that something was not quite right in his lower regions.

"Azel? You look dazed, do you feel well?" he was startled out of his reminiscence by the sound of a soft male voice. The last voice he wanted to hear right now. He spun around to face the Captain, a flush quickly igniting his face.

"Uh-mm-yeah-I mean no- I mean yeah….sorry…" he stuttered trying his best to avoid eye contact. The Captain regarded him with curiosity, scratching his chin with one slender finger.

"You look hot, perhaps you have a fever," he said, raising the back of his hand against Azel's forehead. This only caused the teenager to grow even more beetroot. He quickly stumbled back, out of Calintz's touch.

"I'm fine, Captain, really!" he said quickly. Calintz looked at him a moment longer then shrugged.

"Alright, well let's get going, Eonis is already waiting,"

After searching Pnosen Library for any clues as to where the other shards may be found, Calintz and his team found themselves heading towards the floating islands of Bayrux.

"So, the Water shard is really here, you think?" Eonis asked as they sat around the table at the inn. Calintz picked at the few shreds of dried meat and bread on his plate, looking at them half-heartedly.

"We have no other leads," he said. Eonis nodded thoughtfully. Azel stood in the corner of the room, staring at the bookshelf as if it was the most fascinating thing of the century.

"What's the matter with you?" Eonis asked. He turned around, not daring to meet her gaze.

"I'm just tired, I think I'm going to head off to bed," at that he left the room and ascended the flight of stairs to the second floor where the rooms were located.

"He's been acting strangely recently," she said.

"He has?"

"You mean to tell me you haven't even noticed?"

"Sorry, my minds just been on other things,"

"You're mind's always on other things, Calintz," she smiled at him, half in frustration, half in humour.

That night Calintz found it hard to sleep. He wasn't used to the high altitudes of the islands and the constant dry heat. However, it wasn't only that which prevented him from his deserved sleep. Many thoughts and fears engulfed him, predominantly orientated around Agreian. Damn, I should never have let him go alone…God only knows what they'll do to him if they catch him…And…what would I do if he was gone…? It wasn't a thought he wished to contemplate at that particular moment, however, it was like an impending dread, something you knew would catch up to you sooner or later.

In the end, he gave up attempting to sleep. It seemed sleep had long since deserted him. He recalled the last time he had actually slept. He blushed slightly remembering why he had been so tired. But no, thinking of that would only insinuate other thoughts which would be far more painful. He shook his head, letting his snow-white hair fall over his face momentarily. The moonlight was far brighter here than it was on the land, being that the Islands were so high up and the sky so clear. He decided to take it to his advantage and have a stroll outside.

Bayrux at night was one of the most beautiful things Calintz had ever seen. Darkness descended all around him, the stillness consuming him. He always expected it to be windy being so high up, but there wasn't even a whisper of a breeze. The cherry blossoms stood like statues, unmoving like the darkness. He wandered the small path towards the edge of the island he was on. It was then he noticed Azel sitting on an out jutting rock, one knee pulled to his chest, his head bowed down. Calintz moved closer, trying to make out what he was doing out so late at night. Azel wasn't the type not to sleep, he always seemed to fall asleep before Calintz if they ever shared a room. He approached the boy slowly as not to startle him and knelt down beside him.

"Azel?" he whispered. The teenager jumped, nearly falling of his perch.

"Ah! C-Captain!" he yelled, a hand over his chest. "Y-you scared me!"

"I apologize. I attempted to be quite as to not disturb you, however, it seems I did the opposite…"

Azel looked down again, brushing a hand nervously through his hair.

"Why are you out here at this time?" Caltinz asked, sitting down beside the young man.

"I don't know…"

"You don't know? You've been acting strangely lately, Azel. I don't know what it is, but if it's keeping you from sleep then it will affect your performance in battle and that's a very dangerous thing,"

"I know…" Azel said, his eyes catching the moonlight as he stared into the night's sky. Calintz was unsure what to do. He wanted to ask further but didn't want to upset the boy by prying. He had known Azel long enough to work out if the boy wanted to tell him something, he would. But somehow, Calintz got the feeling that Azel did want to say something to him, however, whatever it was seemed to be difficult for him to put into words. Calintz sighed, emotions had never been his strong point, especially talking about them.

"Look…Whatever it is that's bothering you, I'll listen. I won't tell anyone what you say to me, it'll be completely between you and I," he said, hoping it would coax the teenager to explain to him what was wrong. He glanced at Azel and saw that the boy was picking at his fingernails nervously. He turned to Calintz and there was something in his eyes that frightened the white haired captain. He wasn't sure why; was it an emotion he hadn't seen before? No, the opposite. It was an emotion he had seen within many people's eyes, especially Agreian's: Lust.

Azel reached out a hand and tentatively touched Calintz's cheek. He can't…no way…But it was true and it hit the young captain like a ton of bricks. And with this realization came the fact that he should have noticed it earlier, after all, thinking about it now, it seemed blindingly obvious.

"Azel…?" Calintz whispered, unsure if he should stay or run as fast as he could back to the inn.

"...Captain…?" the boy replied, his hand still on his captain's cheek. Calintz quickly pulled away, shaking his head faintly.

"I'm sorry Azel, but this isn't going to work," he said meeting the boy's eyes with a stern gaze.

"W-why not?"

"Because…" What should he say? That he didn't find Azel attractive? The boy was pretty but he could never imagine them having a relationship in that sort of a way. It wasn't right.

"Because you and General Agreian are –"

"What?!" Calintz snapped. How the hell did he know?

"I saw you!" the boy blurted out, immediately clapping a hand to his mouth as if he could reverse time and bring the words back from whence they came. Calintz felt a tinge of pink rising upon his cheeks and he was glad for the darkness to conceal it. He didn't know what to say. At first the fear that Azel would tell others sprang to his mind, then he realised, the boy would be too embarrassed to speak of it. If it took this much for him to say it to his best friend and mentor, then it would be near impossible for him to say it to anyone else.

"Whatever happens between the General and I is my own business, understand?" he said, surprised at how harsh he sounded. The boy looked to the ground, his expression hidden. Calintz took it as his que to leave. However, as soon as he tried to get to his feet Azel grabbed him, causing him to lose his balance and topple to the ground. Before he knew what was happening the teenager was on top of him, his mouth clamped around his own in a desperate attempt at a kiss. For a few moments Calintz lay there dazed, then his brain took over, commanding his body to move. Although Azel was strong, Calintz could better him in any fight and quickly reversed their position, pinning the boy's arms to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he shouted, anger rising within him. He wanted to punch him there and then, but obviously that wouldn't be a good idea as evidence of their fight would show the next morning. Azel seemed to shrink beneath him, the possessive rage diminishing as fast as it had ignited. Calintz let him go and finally got to his feet, staring down at the cowering and embarrassed teenager.

"I'm going to forget this ever happened," he said, grabbing one of Azel's arms and pulling him into a sitting position. He turned to go back to the inn. "Get some rest," he said before leaving the boy still sitting on the ground.

Back in the inn, Calintz still could not sleep. His idea that a nightly stroll would alleviate his thoughts had now only made them worse and added more worry to them. Azel's feelings could be a problem, especially if he twisted them in a way that would make others favour him. He could use his knowledge of his and Agreian's relationship against him…but why would he do that? What reason would he have? No…it was best not to think anymore of this. Perhaps he would come to his senses and apologize in the morning. He needed to forget about it for now, he had enough problems as it were for the moment.


	21. Chapter 21

NextHeaven: Sorry for the length of this chapter, I know its rather short and very boring! I was thinking of making it longer, but decided against it as I think the next part should be separate. Anyways, thank you for all who reviewed in the last chapter and I promise the next one will be more interesting :)

Chapter 21

The journey had been long and arduous. His legs ached from the continual climb up the mountain and then down the other side into Yason-Roven. But now he was here and he must put his tiredness behind him until he found what he sought. The General of the Alliance stood outside the main gates to the great city of Epentar, observing the guards patrol from a safe distance. Although perfectly capable of fighting them, he did not wish to expend the little energy he had left, so he merely waited.

And waited.

As night finally fell on the land, the guards left to change shifts. He saw his chance and dashed through the gates, his dark clothing blending him into the night like a spectre.

The place was larger than he had imaged. Twisting buildings rose into the sky, jagged and dismal; a physical portrayal of the poor state of Yason-Roven. Eerie lights cast flickering shadows on the ornamentally carved stones of the ground, and he was thankful for their dimness to conceal his presence. He immediately spotted where his destination was: the largest building in the city, towering high above all the rest, undoubtedly the castle.

He made his way silently towards it, avoiding patrols of guards, although strangely the place was rather quite. He had expected more security for the capital of Yason-Roven. However, as he reached the rear of the castle he soon discovered why there was a lack of citizens and guards. Piles of bodies lay where they had fallen, twisted and screaming in their final moments. Blotches of dark putrid flesh covered their skin like parasites: so this was the plague that was ravishing the Yason. Children, women, men, people of all different ages lay there in these death heaps and Agreian could not suppress the feeling in his heart. What was it? Pity? But how could he feel such a thing for his enemies? _This…They deserved this for their blasphemy. I can't pity such traitors, the ones who deliberately tried to destroy our race, our home…I can't…_

He abruptly turned his attention away from the death piles, determined not to let it taint his mission. He snuck around the back of the castle in search of more conspicuous way in. Finally he came to a part of the wall where ivy was thickly clinging to it. Perhaps if he was agile enough he could climb up to the nearest window. He carefully found a foot hole and hoisted himself up, catching his breath as he felt the ivy nearly snap under the weight of his feet.

He finally reached the sill of the large, oval window and cautiously peered in. Most of his view was obscured by thick drapes but through the small opening in them he could see that it was a bedroom from the plush bed and decorated walls. He wedged a dagger underneath the frame and was about to force it open when he heard voices from within the room. He quickly lowered himself from the window before two people entered the room.

"What'll we do? I'm so worried about her…" A woman's voice, soft and young. He squinted to try and see her but the drapes were in the way.

"She is not proceeding as planned…I knew this wouldn't work. The ritual must have wiped her memory, I don't think she even recalls why she's there," He knew that voice. Orha.

"I can't bare to think that I've lost her…That this has all failed," The woman finally walked into his line of sight. She was dressed in an elaborate black dress with a matching mask covering most of her face. He immediately knew who she was: Amila, Queen of the Yason. He had heard stories of the dark, reclusive women. Some said she was suffering from the plague which ravaged the land; that would explain the mask.

"Your Majesty, let us not think the worst. If indeed she has forgotten her duty then we must take action to prevent the Alliance from gaining the Celestial Shard. We must postpone them as long as possible until we formulate some course of action,"

"You make it sound so easy, General Orha…When we have lost before, how can we possibly win on this same battle? All odds are against us," The Queen walked over to the window and Agreian felt a bout of panic that she was going to pull open the drapes, look down and see him. But she didn't. Instead it seemed she just stood a few feet away as if she was scared to even look at the outside world.

"We can create anew from the ruins of our past…" Orha seemed to be waiting for a reply but the Queen just stood there, the mast obscuring any expressions. Finally Orha bowed and there was the click of a door as he left the room. The Queen stood there a moment longer, still not daring to come closer to the window. I was barely audible but Agreian still heard the whisper from her lips.

"Perhaps…you are right…" She finally turned and walked out of his line of vision. But the door did not click, so she was still in the room. A few moments later she reappeared, this time in a long flowing gown of the same midnight black, however the mask was still in place. She sat on the side of the bed that he could see and removed an object from her neck. There was that ethereal glint and he saw what he had come here for: the Celestial Shard. So, she carried it around her neck all the time? This sent both a wave of dread and relief through Agreian. Relief because he had it in sight, dread because to get it, he may have to fight the Queen of the Yason.

Setting it down on the bedside table, she got under the covers and blew out the candles. It seemed to simple: wait for her to fall asleep then nip in and take his prize. _No…there has to be a catch here…its too easy. _He had come here expecting guards and security en mass and he had been presented with the Celestial Shard right in front of him and unguarded apart from a sleeping Queen.

An hour had passed before Agreian decided the Queen was asleep. He only had one chance at this and he didn't want to screw it up. Taking a deep breath he carefully wedged open the window wide enough for him to enter. Once inside the room he moved with the stealth of a shadow towards the shard which glinted from the moonlight. There was still no stirring from the bed; so far so good. His heart was pounding in his ears as he cleared the last few feet. It now lay in front of him, only a arms length away. Without hesitation he grabbed it.

It was cool in his hand, but no freezing like ice. A kind of healing coolness which made his fingertips tingle. How easy it had been, who would have thought? Then he felt something colder, like ice along his neck. He froze, this was not a good feeling. This was a very bad feeling. He tentatively reached up, his fingers coming into contact with the smooth sharpness of a blade. He swallowed.

"Just as I expected," someone whispered in his ear. He immediately recognised it as the same voice he had heard earlier: Queen Amila. He swallowed, feeling the knife momentarily dig into the soft flesh of his neck.

"I would advise you to step back, madam," he said mustering as much power into his voice as he could. She let out a soft chuckle, her breath tickling his neck.

"And who are you to command me, _mister_ Agreian?" her voice was soft, yet as sharp as the knife she held to him, not young and innocent as it had been earlier. He felt his knees go weak and his stomach drop. There was nothing he could do to get out of this situation: he was trapped.

"You see we cannot allow you to take the Celestial shard. Doing so would mean…something beyond your comprehension, something very terrible indeed,"

"Terrible for you, you mean,"

He felt she was about to reply but was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Your Highness, let me take him off your hands," it was Orha again. _Typical…_

He felt something cold snap around his wrists and then Orha came to face him.

"Such a bad choice to come here…but ah well, I can't say I wasn't looking forward to it," a grin crept to his lips as he clamped his hands over the General's body. Agreian nearly jumped, a trickle of blood now coming from the knife still at his neck. Orha systematically found every weapon which he concealed and threw them down onto the dark ground.

The knife was removed from his neck to his relief and was replaced by two guards holding him firmly by the arms. The dark figure of the Queen came into view.

"Take him away," she said, turning away from him.


	22. Chapter 22

NextHeaven: Ok, first of I'd like to give a big thanks to all those who reviewed, you keep my motivation growing strong! Secondly, I'd like to apologise if this chapter is rather long, perhaps too long. I'd thought about splitting it into two but it didn't seem to work, so here it is as one big chunk. This chapter may seem rather fragmentary as several things begin to pull together (Azel's feelings, Calintz's feelings, etc). Also, I'd like to warn readers sensitive to explicit scenes that there are some in this chapter (although I'm sure you'll all be pleased). Anyways, let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 22

The following day things hadn't proved any easier for Calintz. They had traversed their way to the mythical castle said to be homed to the Water Shard. Azel hadn't attempted conversation at all and Calintz hadn't tried to initiate it. He hoped the boy had come to his senses, even if it meant he said nothing for a few days.

After trekking through the perilous floating islands they finally reached the castle, shrouded from view by massive sheets of cloud. It was an impressive building; huge expanses of sheer rock face served as its walls, tiny rectangular slits were the only evidence of windows. Looking up at it, its turrets obscured from view, Calintz felt an odd feeling. It was as if something was trying to tell him he shouldn't be here, that doing this would all end in definite catastrophe. But why would he think that when doing this would surely be the way to win the war against the Yason. _This is stupid…it's probably only exhaustion and stress from all that I've had to deal with recently. _

"So are we going in or not?" Haren huffed, hands on hips in his usual defiant manner.

"We have no idea what is inside," Eonis said. She was right, for all they knew there could be a dragon in there about to burn them all to cinders.

"We've come this far and I for one am not turning back. Once we have the shard we can be rid of this…_place_," Calintz said, spitting out the last word as if it were acid. He wanted to be away from here as fast as possible, everything about the place didn't seem natural. He noticed Azel stood apart from the group, arms crossed over his small chest, head down. A teenager in a huff…just what he needed on top of everything else.

"C'mon, we don't have all day," he ordered, taking the steps to the door two at a time.

Inside it was like a cavernous maze. The path glittered with ice crystals, the light refracting to catch of larger prisms hung from the ceiling or sprouting from the ground. What was more evident was the immediate drop in temperate, their breath coming out in short, hot puffs.

"Oh my…it's amazing…" Eonis said in wonderment.

"It's damn cold!" Haren exclaimed grasping his arms around his shoulders.

"So which way?" Calintz mused quietly. There were three pathways, each rounding a corner so as to obscure what was beyond.

"You're the Captain, you're suppose to know!"

Calintz sighed, why was everything always up to him? "I've never been here in my life and I'm no psychic either,"

"Bah! We're lost before we even started!"

"Enough Haren. Of course Calintz doesn't know this place. Let's just pick one at random, I'm sure they will all join up eventually," Eonis reasoned.

"Alright…let's take the one ahead,"

They had walked for quite some time, the ache of coldness in their bones growing ever stronger. There was no definite direction to their route, even if there had been it was now lost through the numerous twisting and turning corridors. Azel trailed behind, never saying a word, however he fought the monsters they encountered with a malice Calintz had never seen in the boy before. It was beginning to unsettle him, he didn't like one of his comrades being this distant. He knew he should talk to the boy when they got back but now they he knew Azel knew about his relationship with the General…_it won't be so easy. He has ammunition to throw at me now…_

"Aren't you missing something?" the person he had been thinking about startled him from his thoughts. They all turned to see Azel standing in the corridor a while back, motioning to his left. As they got closer, Calintz saw it was a hidden passageway, almost camouflaged in the wall.

"That must be the way! Well spotted Azel," Eonis praised, heading into the small corridor, the others following. Calintz was about to step through when he noticed Azel staring at him. He turned to look at the boy, but it was too late, Azel dropped his gaze and quickly went through. _Was that anger I saw in his eyes? _

It was soon evident that Azel was right. The tunnel began to grow larger and larger, until a massive set of frozen doors loomed ahead. Standing before them, Calintz traced his fingers along the thick, scarred ice. So this was it.

"Let's get this over and done with, I've had it up to here with this place!" Haren spat, clenching his fists into balls for whatever lay beyond the door.

"Haren calm down, we don't know if whatever is through there is hostile or not,"

"I can bet you it will be. You don't come all this way just to pick up the trophy and leave!"

Suddenly there was a shaking which knocked Calintz off his feet.

"The hell?!" Haren cursed, trying desperately to keep his footing.

"I think someone may have sensed our presence…" Eonis warned. Before his very eyes cracks began to form in the two massive doors above him. Like water as it spreads down a slope, the cracks got longer and thicker.

"Move!" Calintz screamed as a sound like thunder erupted. He rolled out of the way, shards of ice flying everywhere like glass as the door shattered before their eyes. He felt pain and coldness all at once as he landed, shielding his face from the oncoming assault.

"So long….So long since I last had visitors…" a whispering voice like the arctic wind through mountains. Caltinz looked up to see a woman standing in the room beyond where the door used to be. A swirling vortex of ice engulfed her. Her hair, like the darkest night, flew wildly around her, contrasting vividly with her dimly blue glowing skin. She hovered above the ground, her body completely naked like a goddess.

"I know who you are, you're Elaine Crane," the Captain said, staggering to his feet.

"Well done. I know why you came here," she said, hovering over to stand above him.

"The Water Shard,"

"Yes…I have it…"

"Hand it over!" Haren butted in, coming to stand beside Calintz's side.

"Haren you idiot, we don't want to fight her!" the Captain hissed.

"And why should I hand it over to the likes of you, mortals?"

"I ask for it in the name of justice, in the name of ending this war," Calintz said, looking into her frozen eyes.

"Justice? To whom?"

"To the humans for what we have endured at the hands of those monsters!"

"You are blinded by your hatred…it is not them you need to kill…"

"What are you saying?"

"Woman must have gone nuts from being down here all this-" Haren spat, lucky not being able to finish as Calintz elbowed him painfully in the ribs.

"Foolish mortals, you will see soon enough,"

"I-I don't understand?" the Captain said, hoping she would depart more information. But she merely laughed, the sound echoing through the frozen chamber like a howling wind.

"I will not delve into your troubles, I see it all too clear now and do not wish to be a part of it. This is your war to fight, your demise - not mine,"

"You won't let us have the Water Shard?"

"Take it if you so chose. But, know this, your actions will have consequences…" Her voice faded like the waves retreating from the shore. Calintz opened his mouth to ask more but she was gone, faded into nothingness as if she was never there.

"Elaine?" he called, but only his own echo replied.

"She's gone, Calintz…"

"At least she left what we came for," Haren grumbled, walking towards the altar where the Water Shard stood.

"Wait!"

Haren turned to him, eyes narrowed. "Your not backing out now are you?" he taunted.

"What she said-"

"Was bullshit,"

"Haren, did you even listen?"

"You actually believe it?"

Calintz stood in thought, slender hands running through snow white hair. He didn't know what to believe anymore, everything was becoming blurred, distorted. But, he had come all this way, putting his comrades at risk, how could he back down now? It was only a premonition, mere speculation, nothing more. He had no time for doubt.

"No, I don't believe it. Let's take it and get the hell out of this place…"

They arrived back at town as the sun had just about made it's final descent over the peaks of the floating islands. Calintz staggered into the inn, his body aching and exhausted from the day's ordeals. It wasn't long before they sat silently at the small table, staring at their plates. Everyone was eating apart from Calintz and Azel. The Captain had many thoughts on his mind, predominantly worries which he couldn't seem to shake off. As they had been making their way back, a cold fear had suddenly come over him, a premonition that something bad had happened to someone close to him. His first thought was Agreian and that he should never have let him go alone, even if it meant they would fight. He briefly thought maybe it was Reith instead, but then, she was supposedly at Amabat and since…his unpleasant incident, the security there was so tight even a master thief couldn't get inside unnoticed. He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Azel, are you not going to eat any of that?" he snapped, his tolerance to the moody teenager growing weaker by the hour. Azel shot him a piercing glance.

"You haven't eaten anything either," he retorted and Calintz noticed he didn't use "Captain" like he normally would have.

"What is up with you two already? You've been acting weird all day!" Haren said, ungraciously stuffing the last remains of his dinner into his mouth.

"What do you mean? I've been acting normal," Calintz said.

"You've seemed tense…and Azel, you've barely spoken a word since we set off today," Eonis turned her attention to the solemn youth.

"I just want this mess over and done with, alright? Is that such a strange thing?"

"Not to mention you've been snappier than usual…"

"Maybe the Captain is just missing someone," Azel finally said. Calintz immediately shot him with a stern gaze. _Surely…he wouldn't…_

"Who?" Eonis asked, eyebrows raised. Calintz wasn't going to take anymore. He stood abruptly, startling everyone at the table.

"I'm too tired for this nonsense, I'm going to bed. Goodnight," as he reached the door, he turned to face Azel. "And I'd like a quick word with you," he said. He stormed out of the room, not bothering to look back to see if the teen was following him. However, he was barely out the door when he was confronted.

"What have I done now?" there was anger in Azel's normally calm voice.

"Not here, come," Caltinz lead him to his room and hopefully away from where they could be heard by the others. Once they entered, Calintz slammed the door shut, getting a questioning look from Azel.

"You listen to me, Azel, because I'm not going to repeat this. You will not mention anything, and I mean _anything _about my private life, do you understand?" he said, his voice dangerously low. He met with surprise. Instead of Azel's usual response to his instructions, the boy narrowed his eyes defiantly.

"And why does it matter so much if you love him? Maybe you don't, maybe all you are to each other is a cheap fuck!" he shouted then suddenly looked away. Calintz was taken aback by the outburst. Azel, the clumsy, self-conscious teenager was insulting him? _What the hell has gotten into him…_

"And who are you to presume something you know nothing about?" Calintz's voice was nearly a whisper, he clenched his fists into tight balls.

"I saw the way he treated you, the way he-"

"What?!"

Azel finally turned to face him again, his face red, whether in anger or embarrassment he didn't know. "He was just using you! But maybe that's what you want, _Captain_?" he snarled. Caltinz finally flipped. In an instant Calintz had him pinned to the wall, a slender hand coiled lethally around his neck. The boy gasped, desperately clutching at the hand, trying to free it from his airway.

"How _dare _you speak to me like that. How dare you presume you know what I want and do not want. You know _nothing_ about me, Azel. Maybe I don't want your soppy ideal of love, hmm? Maybe there isn't love between the General and I, but still, he means more to me than you ever will!" he spat. There were tears in the boy's eyes as he struggled desperately. Calintz suddenly let go of his vice grip and Azel crumpled to the floor.

"Get out of my sight!" the Captain shouted. The boy got unsteadily to his feet and scurried to the door. Calintz didn't hear it open though. He turned around and was met with a death glare.

"Your not _my_ Captain anymore," Azel said, before leaving, slamming the door as hard as he could.

"I never was _you're _Captain…" Calintz growled, even though he knew Azel would not hear.

Minutes passed and Calintz stood by the small window contemplating what he had just done. _I lost my temper…I shouldn't have. I haven't trained for all these years to go and lose it to a stupid boy. _He knew Azel would probably go in a major huff for the next week, even weeks. Hell, he might not even speak to him ever again now. Calintz finally lay down on his bed, staring at the moonlight beams above him. He was filled with regret and shame. True, Azel had no right to talk to him like that or presume those things, but still…he shouldn't have treated him like that. What was getting into him lately? Over the last week he had felt increasingly on edge, he had worried about more things that he probably ever had. _It's all Agreian's fault…It was Agreian who sent me on that mission which failed and I found Reith, it was Agreian who ordered me to be locked in that damn dungeon…It's Agreian's fault that I'm out here now, falling out with my comrades. It's Agreian's fault that I feel this…this loss. _He turned onto his side, closing his eyes to the moonlit room. Azel was right, wasn't he? He didn't _really _love Agreian…did he? _Damn him for all this!_ As much as he hated the General right now, he couldn't deny the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something akin to worry, a feeling of craving something. The truth was he wanted to see the silver haired man again, he wanted to make sure he was alright. The thought that something might happen to him in Epentar was eating him from the inside. Even stronger than his regret for shouting at Azel, was his regret from letting Agreian go on his own. He came to the conclusion quickly: he was going to Epentar. Somehow he knew this premonition was not unfounded. With things set in his mind he began to finally relax a bit, his mind drifting off to all the times when things were not as complicated and painful as they are now. How he wished he could go back there. Go back to the time when he started the Tears of Blood, back to the time he was only fighting demons he could see, back to the time when he met Agreian…

_There was music, a soft symphony of violins and harpsichord. The floor was recently polished and reflected the flicker of the candles which illuminated the hall. Countless people mingled, glasses in their hands, smiles upon their faces. Alliance soldiers in one corner, some priestesses giggling over there. But he didn't want to speak to any of them. He didn't want to hear the same old chit chat; how are you doing, why did you decide to join forces with the Alliance, blah, blah, blah. He resented coming to this party. It had been Lehas's fault. She had forced him to come, said it would be good for their image, would strengthen their bonds with their new allies. He was dressed in a long crimson sarong, slitted at the sides with embroidered orange and black patterns and a sleevless top, not unlike his normal attire, except shorter and black with a trim of feathers around the shoulders. Again, it was Lehas's fault, apparently he was to dress "smart" for this stupid gathering._

_He thought it was a load of complete bullshit._

_He caught a glimpse of the woman, she seemed in deep discussion with one of the priestesses. A small brunette, a slight blush creeping across her face. What were they talking about? He had heard rumours Lehas was into women but he'd never asked her about it. Come to think about it, he hadn't known her to be in a relationship in all the time he had known her. _

_He decided to forget about his annoyance as best he could. It would be al over by tomorrow, just another awful night. He made his way over to the drinks table, pouring himself more punch. He drank it down in one go, feeling the buzz of the alcohol course through his veins. _

"_Some more perhaps?" _

_He turned to see the General of the Alliance standing behind him, a bit too close for comfort. He moved away, regarding the smirk upon the other man's face._

"_How are you finding the party?" the General asked taking Calintz's glass and pouring him some more. _

"_Let's settle to say there are a lot of other things I'd rather be doing," _

"_Oh? I'd love to hear," the corner of his mouth turned up, as if he was laughing at some private joke. Calintz didn't particularly want to spend anymore time in the man's company. It was only the other day he had been in his office, agreeing to the terms of their contract, when he had noticed the way the General held eye contact for longer than necessary. He was wary of the man, just as he was wary of any large organizations which tried to dictate people's lives, although there was something which intrigued him about him. He didn't seem to fit as the General of the Alliance. His face was too innocent and his manner too subtle, it made Calintz wonder if he had ever partook in any battles in his time. _

"_Maybe later," Calintz said, taking the glass held out to him. The General gave him a knowing smile. Caltinz turned his back on him, wanting to get away from the man for the moment._

_For the next few hours he attempted to mingle, chatting with members of the Tears of Blood as well as some from the Alliance and Amabat. He noticed the famous Ladrinne Milire Owen, mother to General Agreian Jei Owen and high priestess of Amabat. She wasn't like the pictures he'd seen of her dressing in a white and blue robe. Instead she was taller than he imagined and dressed in a stunning emerald green gown. _

"_Well if it isn't Captain Calintz of the Tears of Blood," _

_He was abruptly shaken from his thought by a voice he did not want to hear. _

"_Greetings General Tazma," he said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice._

"_I see you are making the most of the party by the looks of you," his gaze swept over Calintz in scrutiny. "Think you'll be able to handle working with the Alliance?"_

"_And why wouldn't I?" _

"_Well, you do lack in any proper military training and your soldiers…well…" he looked over at where some of his team were standing with disgust plastered across his miserable face._

"_Because we are mercenaries makes us inferior does it?" this time he couldn't help the anger which tinged his voice. Perhaps he had had too much to drink and thus his fuse had been shortened. _

"_Mercenaries are merely barbarians, you have no concept of tactics," _

"_Oh really? That's odd because I heard your unit lost a battle to a Blastworm force the other day, I presume you employed your "tactics" then?"_

_He could see the rage spread across Tazma's face like wildfire. He knew he had hit a nerve._

"_Bah, you're an untrained idiot who leads a bunch of miserable sewer rats! You wouldn't know the first thing when it came to a real battle. We merely retreated to gather reinforcements,"_

_This time Calintz rage rose to the level of Tazma's. Insulting him was one thing, but insulting his comrades was something he would not tolerate. _

"_Say all you want to deny it. You lost, you've had your time and they want rid of you, that's why their handing over the major attacks to the Tears of Blood now. Anyone with a brain can see that!" _

"_Why you little whore-!" _

"_General Tazma, Captain Calintz," _

_General Agreian had come up beside them, a wide smile upon his lips. He grasped the fuming Captain by the shoulders._

"_Mind if I have a word in private with the Captain?" he said. _

"_Be my guest," Tazma said, fists balled at his side but voice steadily calm again in the presence of the General. _

_Calintz was steered away from the would-be fight and towards the door to the main hall. _

"_What is it?" he snapped._

"_You don't have your sword on you, thought it best I got you out of there before he lost his temper – trust me it isn't pleasant to behold," _

"_I can handle it quite well myself, I'm sure," _

"_I don't doubt it, but it's very late, many have already left and the servants want in to clean up before tomorrow," _

_Agreian had managed to direct him into the main courtyard. There was a faint breeze and the change in temperature made his head spin. _

"_I've got you," the General said, steadying the young Captain. _

"_I can manage…" _

"_I don't think-"_

_Calintz pushed away from him, stumbled and rather ungracefully landed against the courtyard wall. Okay, so maybe he had had a bit too much to drink for one evening. Suddenly the General was standing over him, leering down into his face. The moon above made his hair almost translucent and glow like he radiated an ethereal light. _

"_What are you doing?" Calintz managed._

"_Wishing we had met earlier, before the war became as bad as it is now,"_

"_General Agreian?" _

"_Forget the "general" part. Agreian will do. I've never liked formalities," he grabbed Calintz by the shoulders and heaved him up until he was standing against the wall. The General brushed a finger along his jaw, tilting his head to the side, the moonlight reflecting off his pallid skin. _

"_You are beautiful, you know that?" he whispered, lips brushing slightly against the Captain's ear. It made the younger man feel even more nauseous. Why did he feel as though Agreian meant what he just said? Then he did what a year later he would come to regret dearly. He clashed his lips together with the tall General, holding on to him as if for dear life. Agreian seemed as though he had been expecting the kiss and retaliated with just as much force, prying the young Captain's mouth wider so he could snake in his tongue. His hands met with the soft flesh of Calintz's thighs as he entwined them through the sarong, hitching it up enough to push his legs apart, firmly planting one of his own legs in the gap. Calintz moaned through the kiss, finally pulling away for air. _

"_I-" the Captain gasped. Agreian quickly recovered his mouth, drawing him into another powerful, oral embrace._

"_Just don't speak, don't think. Just feel tonight. I promise I will make it worth it. Ever since I saw you yesterday…I wanted you so badly, you have no idea, Calintz," he pronounced his name like melting honey, it made his knees feel even weaker and the tight coil in his stomach grow tenser. He yelled out when the General ground his leg into his groin, feeling himself growing harder with the increasing friction. _

"_Ah…you mean it…" Calintz moaned, grinding his hips back in response. Suddenly the contact was gone, the General pulling away. Calintz nearly crumpled to the ground, only managing to keep his balance due to the wall. _

"_My room. Now," Agreian said, his cheeks showing a tinge of red. Before he knew what was happening, the Captain of the Tears of Blood was being carried bridal style through the courtyard, the momentum making his head reel. _

"_Stop…I'm going to be sick!" _

"_No you're not. We're nearly there," _

_They passed through a hall, although he had no idea which one as it was a blur of oranges and reds. Finally just as he thought he wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer they reached a plain, wooden door. Agreian kicked it smoothly open; luckily it wasn't locked by the looks of it. _

_The General threw him down onto the bed and in an instant was crawling on top of him. Calintz spread his legs, letting the older man rest comfortably between them. Agreian took his mouth again, his tongue ravaging the hot interior of the other's mouth, fighting to claim him. The young Captain fought against it as much as he could, blocking the advancing organ at every opportunity. The General pulled away, that secretive smirk plastered across his handsome face. _

"_You think you can best me, Calintz?" he chuckled as the younger man wriggled under his touch. His hands went back to the flamboyantly exposed legs, creeping upwards towards the thighs. He made quick work of the Captain's top, leaving him with only the flimsy sarong. Calintz couldn't understand why this man reduced him to a whimpering wreck. He had seen other men far more handsome and dashing than Agreian…but, there was something he had which they didn't. An unwavering aura of power, of cool calmness and style, and he knew no matter how hard he fought against him, he would always end up submitting. The very way he spoke made his blood simultaneously run cold and boil. His gaze made him want to do whatever the man wished of him. But why now? Had he not always been the one to defy authority and people of power? How could he let this man, General of the largest military force in the country, overpower him so? _

"_I told you not to think…it will get in the way of things,"_

"_Don't order me!" Calintz snapped, their faces inches from touching. _

"_I'm not ordering you, only asking….no, pleading," _

_He looked into Agreian's face and it was true, those eyes didn't deny the words he had just said. He almost believed the General – almost. He grabbed Agreians head, pulling at his silvery hair until their lips clashed once more. He wrapped his legs around the General's torso, grinding their bodies together. He was pleased when he felt the restrained hardness in the other man's trousers and noted he would have to free it soon. Agreian broke the kiss, trailing kisses along his neck, to suckle in the dent at his collarbone before moving further down to latch his teeth around a hardening nipple. Calintz yelled out, not caring anymore if anyone heard him or not. The General swirled his tongue around the hard nub of flesh, nipping it between his teeth as he did so. Finally, he moved away, leaving Calintz to gasp as the cold hair hit where hot lips had been. His fingers began untying the knot which held the sarong together, pulling it off and throwing it in a heap on the floor. Agreian smiled when he saw the large lump in the tight pants Calintz wore, tracing his finger along it's length. The Captain shuddered, arching his back to feel more of the touch. Agreian teased the pants down his slender hips, letting them join his other discarded clothes on the floor. He knelt above Calintz, staring down at him with lust glazed eyes._

"_My god….you are beautiful…" he murmured, tracing his fingers over the taut stomach and curve of rib cage. He gasped suddenly when he realised Calintz was undoing his belt, deft fingers slipping under his pants to brush the head of his erection. He quickly helped the younger man in his desperate struggle with the various buckles and zips which held his clothing together, shedding them all as if they were one single garment. Calintz grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him down onto the bed before one more locking their lips in a frenzied embrace. He grabbed the General's length, cool hands making him shudder as he set a rhythm of slow painful strokes. Agreian couldn't help but moan as the younger man attacked his neck while speeding up his hand. _

"_Ah…Calintz!" he yelped as fingers grazed the head of his erection. The Captain smiled, knowing he wouldn't hold out much longer. Agreian abruptly grabbed his hand, pulling it away to push the younger man back onto his back. He quickly got on top of him, pinning his wrists to the pillows, their lips clashing once more. Agreian began to move down his body once more, giving his nipples another quick nip before letting his tongue swirl around his belly button. He ran his hands through the fair hair which nestled around Caltinz's throbbing erection. No matter how intoxicated the Captain was, Agreian was determined he would remember this night. He began by teasingly licking his balls, experimentally sucking one into his mouth and letting tongue roam over it. Calintz cried out, his small but strong chest heaving faster. _

"_You're a noisy one, just what I like," Agreian said, tongue trailing upwards to run the length of his erection. He dipped the tip into the slit at the top, eliciting an even louder moan. Calintz's hands had found their way to Ageian's hair, clenching painfully into it whenever he moaned. He felt himself getting dangerously close at the sight of the beautiful Captain writhing before him. He quickly took the whole length into his mouth, swallowing around it, reaching a hand up to toy with an already abused nipple._

"_I…I can't…" Calintz gasped, back arched gracefully, body glistening from sweat in the subtle candle light. Agreian took him all the way, biting back his gag reflex to take the length into his throat. Calintz's body jolted as he trust up into the General's mouth, hands clenching the sheets around him. He let out a strangled yelp, spilling his seed into Agreian's willing mouth. _

_The General pulled away, kissing the younger man, letting him taste his own essence. He leant back to gaze down at his work. Calintz had his head turned away, eyes closed, one arm splayed about his head, chest heaving hard. He must have noticed the General was staring at him because a second later those piercing eyes opened. _

"_Agreian…" he said softly._

"_We're not finished yet. I still want to hear you scream my name," _

"_In you're dreams,"_

"_We'll see about that…_Captain_ Calintz," he smirked down at the younger man, before leaning in for a more tender kiss. He pulled out the clasp which held Calintz's long, white hair up, letting it fall over the pillows like fresh snow. He tangled his fingers in it, feeling how smooth and silky it was; a contrast to the battle hardened image the Captain portrayed. Seeing him like that made Agreian realise he couldn't wait any longer, the persistent throb of his groin growing far too prominent. He carefully brought his fingers to Calintz's willing mouth. _

"_Suck…" Agreian whispered seductively in his ear. The younger man obeyed, swirling his tongue around the digits dangerously slow. He wondered how that tongue would feel elsewhere. The General moved his hand down to spread Calintz's thighs, teasingly running his fingers near his entrance. The Captain gasped as he finally touched the hot hole, rubbing his slick fingers over it ever so slowly. How much he enjoyed teasing him, the small moans and whimpers music to his ears. He carefully pushed in one finger, feeling the intense warmth close around it. _

"_Argh...God dammit, hurry up you fool!" Calintz gasped arching his hips into Agreian's finger. He slipped a second finger in to join the other in a scissoring motion. The younger man spread his legs wider, his erection beginning to make itself evident again. Calintz winced against the intruding fingers, but the pain was nothing compared to what he felt. He'd never relinquished control to anyone before. He didn't like submitting to anyone, but right now he wanted nothing more than Agreian to be inside him, fucking him hard. He jolted as he felt Agreian hit his prostrate, letting a loud moan escape. He shifted his hips, trying to feel more of that euphoria. But the General wasn't so merciful; he quickly withdrew the digits, rolling Calintz onto his stomach and grabbing his hips. He nudged the tip of his erection against his entrance, feeling the Captain shudder. _

"_Tell me what you want," he whispered into his ear. It wasn't a question, it was an order this time and Caltinz didn't like taking orders. He gritted his teeth, fingers digging into the mattress. _

"_I know you want to tell me…" Agreian gently pushed the head into his tight hole before removing it again. Caltinz gasped, he couldn't take much more of this. _

"_Fuck me you bastard!" he hissed. Ageian dug his fingers into the younger man's smooth hips and slammed into him with a loud moan. Calintz screamed, feeling pain shoot through his body. If he could have done so he would have turned and punched the General for being so brutal, but he couldn't move. He clenched his eyes shut, feeling the hot throbbing of Agreian's erection sliding in and out of him. He soon slowed to a more manageable pace, the pain slowly beginning to decrease in intensity to be replaced with the pleasurable friction. Agreian bent down to suckle his neck, nibbling at his jugular. Calintz breathed in his scent: incense and leather. It was the most arousing combination he had ever come across and he couldn't help but notice the painfully hard erection sticking into his stomach. He moaned as the General sped up his pace, feeling the friction of the sheets beneath him scrape over his arousal. Suddenly he was yanked up onto his knees so his back was against the older man's chest. He leaned back his head, pulling Agreian down to kiss him, this time forcing his tongue into the General's mouth. The older man groaned, reaching around to grasp Calintz's length. _

"_You are a really good fuck, you know that?" he breathed into the Captain's ear. The words went straight to his cock, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer if the General kept talking like that. _

_Agreian decided he'd had enough. He withdrew from Calintz, turning him so he was on his back. Putting one leg over his shoulder, he pushed in once more, this time thrusting harder and deeper. The young Captain yelled out, writhing and bucking his hips to meet the demanding thrusts. He grabbed his arousal again, pumping it in time with his rhythm. _

"_Ah…oh god…please…" Calintz whimpered. The General grabbed his hips, slamming further into him, repeatedly hitting the spot which made him scream._

"_My name, what is it?" Agreian growled into his ear. He could feel the younger man's body tensing, he knew he was close. The sound of him slamming in was getting louder as his rhythm became frenzied. He could see Calintz's knuckles turning white as he tried to not submit. But Agreian was determined, if he could hold out a little longer… _

_Calintz finally couldn't resist. The dual assault and Agreian's patience was too much. He shuddered violently, letting out a strangled yell._

"_Agreian…you...bastard!" he screamed, feeling his seed spill over his sweaty stomach. The General felt victorious, he slammed in a few more times, already at the edge himself. He leant down to burry his head in Caltinz's neck as he came deep inside him, biting down again on the soft flesh. _

_For a few minutes there was only the sound of haggard breathing and beating hearts. Calintz had drifted off into an exhausted haze, not wanting to sleep but unable to keep his eyes open. Finally he felt the weight on him shift and a slight sting as something was removed from him. _

"_So…what did you think?" he heard Agreian say, his voice drained of the energy it had held earlier. _

_He opened his eyes, to stare at the man lying beside him. _

"…_The best I've had in a long time…" he mumbled. There was a slight chuckle._

"_I'd say the same. Perhaps we can do it again sometime," Agreian looked over at the spent Captain, but he was already fast asleep. And that had been the start of it, the start of a long series of secret encounters in the dead of night. How could he resist the man who captivated him? The man who for the first time in a very long time, made him feel truly wanted. _


End file.
